


Mass Effect: Aftermath

by Citadel_of_my_thoughts



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_of_my_thoughts/pseuds/Citadel_of_my_thoughts
Summary: After saving the entire galaxy from the threat of the mechanical nightmare known as the Reapers, Commander Shepard must now deal with the aftermath.She must not only recover from serious injuries inflicted during her last battle, but also the emotional scars. Along with her lover, the brilliant and beautiful Asari, Liara T'Soni and the crew of her ship, the Normandy, she embarks on a goodwill mission to the Council worlds, not realizing an old enemy awaits.





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for NaNoWriMo 2013 and out of a need for Shepard and Liara to have a happy ending. There is quite a bit of angst but also a lot of romance and fluff and ultimately a happy ending for all but not an end to the adventure.

 

“ _This is recovery team Alpha. We’re approaching the Citadel transport beam_ ” crackled the voice over the ship’s commlink.

 Admiral Steven Hackett, head of the Alliance Military tried not to let the despair he was feeling color his voice as he responded.

 “ _This is Hackett, keep a running commentary, we’re not sure what you’re going to find in there_ ”

 “ _Copy that, Admiral, We’re in. Beginning survey._

 _There is still minimal life support operating, but recommend continued use of pressure suits for efficiency and safety. Lots of damage, seeing...human, and humanoid remains, some of the Keepers still seem to be active and have even started repairs_ ”

 “ _We’re passing through a large chasm, heading upwards toward a ramp_ ”

 “ _Bekosh, give me some more light over here_ ”

 “ _Admiral, we’ve found two bodies, both human, one looks...my god, partially cybernetic, the other...it’s Admiral Anderson, gunshot wound it looks like”_.

 Hackett sagged against the communications console upon hearing that. “ _Damn, Anderson dead, I’m going to have to call Sanders, it’s going to break her heart and if he’s dead, is there any hope?_ ” He thought bleakly.

 

The transmissions continued.

  _We’re leaving a recovery beacon here for now, moving to next level_ ”

 “ _Massive damage up here, didn’t even know this area of the Citadel existed before the Reapers took it_ ”

 “ _More light over there. See anything?_ ”

 “ _Lots of debris...trying to move it_ ”

 “ _Oh my god….Daniels, get over here! Help me move this panel!_ ”

 “ _Is she…? I’ve got a pulse, weak. I think I can stabilize her with medigel, at least long enough so she can be moved_ ”

 

Hackett jolted upright. Dare he hope? He punched at the commlink.

 “ _This is Hackett, what’s going on?_ ”

 “ _Admiral, we’ve found her, we’ve found Shepard, she’s still alive!_ ”

 

Hackett covered his face so the crew wouldn’t see the shimmer of tears in his eyes. “ _You did it Shepard, damn it all, you did it._ ” he thought with relief and pride.

 “ _Recovery team, get that soldier out of there on the double._ ”

 “ _Medical teams stand by in the airlock. Let’s bring her home!”_

  

_Alliance Emergency Hospital: London, England:_

 “Doctor Chakwas, what is Shepard’s condition?” asked Admiral Hackett, a look of deep worry in his eyes.

 “Critical, Admiral, to be honest, it’s a miracle she’s still alive, I’ve never seen anyone fight that hard to stay alive” an exhausted Doctor Karin Chakwas replied. “We’re doing everything we can right now, but it may be beyond our capabilities here, we just don’t have the technology or supplies we need right now, not here on Earth, or on the Normandy”.

 “That’s where we come in” said a beautiful raven-haired woman. she strode into the room, with an equally beautiful asari next to her. The asari looked devastated by worry.

 “Miranda, Liara, I’m not going to lie to you, Shepard is just barely hanging on”.

 “I brought her back from the dead once, keeping her alive should be considerably less difficult, Doctor.” said Miranda. “As soon as Admiral Hackett informed the crew of the Normandy of the situation, Liara contacted me, I’m already assembling a team, they’ll be here within the hour.”

 Admiral Hackett turned to Miranda, “Ms. Lawson, I know we’ve had our differences, and I will never approve of some of your methods, but whatever resources you need are yours. Save her, we owe her everything”.

 “Miranda, can you do it? Can we save her?” Said Liara, her blue skin faded with worry and grief.

 “Jacob is on his way with a team of former Cerberus scientists and doctors, and I’m bringing in some other ex-Cerberus experts as well, Shepard is a hero, not just for saving us from the Reapers, but from the Illusive Man and Cerberus as well, they’re going to fight to keep her alive, that I swear to you, Liara” said the former Cerberus operative and Shepard’s former XO as she reached over and squeezed Liara’s shoulders in support.

 

Shepard lay strapped on a gurney in a gray nothingness. She raised her head to see a group of familiar figures standing around her.

 “ _Why did you leave me on Virmire, Shepard?” asked Ashley. “I trusted you, you should have been able to save me!”_

 “ _You could have saved me as well, Shepard. Would have been nice to retire to beach, study sea shells, but too wrapped up in galaxy saving to worry about individuals, logical, rational, still dead though.” said Mordin, his Salarian visage more accusatory than Shepard had ever seen._

 “ _You shot me, Shepard!” screamed Anderson, “You should have been strong enough to overcome the Illusive Man’s influence!”_

 “ _Stop it, please, stop it, I wanted to save all of you!”_

 “ _Liar!!” yelled Ashley, “the fewer of us around, the more accolades go to the great and glorious Commander Shepard!!”_

 “ _No! That’s never why I did this, not for glory, not for fame. All I ever wanted to be was a soldier” cried Shepard. “If I could have saved everyone, I would have, I would have given my own life if it meant saving everyone!”_

 “ _We don’t believe you, do we Mordin?” “I’m afraid not, Shepard” said the Salarian doctor. “Only thing left to do is return the favor. Ashley, hand me that scalpel and help Anderson restrain the patient”._

  _Noooooooo!!_

 

Shepard jerked awake, still screaming, bathed in a cold sweat.

 “Shepard!” cried Liara, leaping up from the bedside chair which had been her watchpost for the last two weeks.

 “Liara?” said Shepard, still not fully aware of where she was. Liara grasped Shepards’ hand, and was shocked by the weakness she felt there. “My love, are you alright? You’ve been in a coma since they pulled you from the wreckage of the Citadel two weeks ago”.

 “Two weeks?” Shepard asked weakly, “don’t tell me that you’ve been here the whole time”.

 “Where else would I be” said the beautiful asari, eyes brimming with tears. “The last thing I said to you was that I was yours. Anyway, the last time you got out of my sight, I didn’t see you for almost half a year” she said with a laugh that was more of a sob. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again”.

 “Getting clingy on me T’Soni? How is the Shadow Broker going to operate if she won’t leave my side?” Shepard said with a painful chuckle.

 “I’ll manage, as long as I’ve got a portable terminal and Glyph. Besides, you’re not going traipsing across the galaxy for a while, I think”

 “I’m afraid to see what I look like after all this” Shepard said with a grimace.

 “No worse than usual” said a cocky Australian accent.

 “Miranda? Do I owe you again?”

 “You don’t owe me anything Shepard, I only fought off one Reaper, you fought them all off.”

 “The Reapers, they’re gone then? It worked?”

 “Yes, my love. Every reaper is either destroyed or deactivated, but at a cost. The Citadel is a wreck, but slowly being repaired by our forces and the surviving Keepers.

 All the mass relays were heavily damaged by the Crucible’s blast. Right now, we’ve got a lot of people trapped far away from home, but it’s not your worry right now, you’ve done far, far more than your share. Let others deal with the aftermath and thanks to you, we’ve at least got an aftermath to deal with.

 Miranda, I owe you, Jacob, and your team a debt I can never repay. You brought her back to me again. If there is ever anything I can do for you, do not hesitate. My network is weakened, but the Shadow Broker is still in business.”

 “I appreciate that Liara, and I might need to take you up on the offer someday, but for now, I’m just glad it all worked out. I’m uncharacteristically fond of both of you and wish nothing but happiness.

 Universe knows, we’ve had our fair share of grief.” Said the ex-Cerberus agent. “Look, I need to run for now, there are a lot of places that need help right now, and I’ve got a team that is looking for redemption. I’ll be in touch.”

 “Goodbye Miranda, be careful.” Said Shepard.

 “No promises” said Miranda with a slight smile as she left the room.


	2. Regrets and Revelations

“C’mon Shepard! A Volus could manage those parallel bars better than you” shouted the scarred Turian standing at the end of the room.

“Damn, you Vakarian, I’m doing the best I can!” growled Shepard, arms trembling from the strain. Just then, her strength gave out and she collapsed.

“Pick yourself up, you can do it, this is nothing compared to facing down a horde of angry Krogan, or have you finally gotten soft?” the Turian said contemptuously.

Shepard let out a cry of pain and struggled to her feet, just as Liara T’soni entered the room. “Garrus! What are you doing?” she cried as she raced to help her lover to her feet.

“No, Liara! It’s ok, I need to do this!” Shepard said through gritted teeth. “If I don’t, I’ll never get better and I won’t be any use to anyone.” Shepard hauled herself upright, and struggled to the end of the railing. Arms shaking, her red hair matted with sweat from the effort.

“Now that’s the Shepard I know” said Garrus as he moved her wheelchair over. “You’ve never let anything stop you, not even yourself, and it’s nice to see nothing has changed.”.

Liara looked at Garrus and sighed. “Playing 'bad C-Sec officer' again?”

“If you’ve got it, use it.” said Garrus with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your therapy.” Liara said as she grasped Shepard’s hand. “I stopped by early to see if I could break you out of the hospital long enough to have dinner and some fresh air.”

Shepard winked at the beautiful asari and said “Give me a hand getting cleaned up, and it’s a date”.

“Cleaned up? You mean bathing you? Oh, the awful things you make me do.” said Liara with a wry grin.

“Ahem.” said Garrus. “I think there must be something around here that needs calibration, I’ll be back tomorrow to kick your ass again, Shepard.”.

“I love you too, Garrus.” said Shepard , her green eyes glinting with mischief.

After a leisurely sponge bath, Liara rolled Shepard out to an outdoor table and emptied the contents of the insulated bag she was carrying revealing sandwiches, bottled water and some fruit.

“Dinner is served, such as it is, at least it’s an improvement over hospital food, but with the rebuilding effort, gourmet food is in short supply” said Liara.

“I’d eat protein paste, as long as you were with me, Liara. But I have a feeling you got me out for more than just fresh air.”

“I’m worried about you, and it’s not just about your physical injuries, you keep having nightmares, and you’re getting moody and depressed, even though your health is improving, please let me in, I need to know what you’re feeling.”

“The nightmares...I see all the friends and comrades that died that I couldn’t save, but they blame me for their deaths. Ash, Mordin, even Anderson. I guess it’s survivor's guilt, but that’s only part of it.” Shepard said with resignation. “I wasn’t honest during my debrief with Admiral Hackett, he only knows about the encounter on the Citadel with The Illusive Man, which resulted in Anderson’s death, he thinks I made it to the upper control room and initiated the Crucible blast, and I let him think that, because I had to make a decision, and it’s easier for everyone to believe that there was only one choice. Easier for everyone, but me that is.”

"I'm not sure I understand, Shepard"

“I’m not entirely sure I do either but I’m going to try to explain it as best I can.” Shepard said with a sigh. “After the Illusive Man was defeated and Anderson died, I got a message from Hackett saying that the Crucible wasn’t firing. I tried to get to the console but I was in shock, I had lost too much blood and I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in a different part of the Citadel, and there was...an entity in front of me. It had taken the form of a child that I had seen killed during the initial attack on Earth. I wasn’t sure why it took that form, but now I have an idea. Anyway, this entity was responsible for the Reaper cycle, it claimed that the only way to “save” organic life from synthetic was to harvest the advanced civilizations, it stated that organic and synthetic life would never live in peace.”

“But you proved that they could with the peace between the quarians and the geth!” exclaimed Liara.

“Yes, and even though I wasn’t thinking clearly due to my injuries, that bothered me as well. Anyway, after explaining its motivations, I was given 3 choices. The first was to merge with the Reapers in order to control them and halt the attack, I’d lose my corporeal form and never be able to interact with those I’d be leaving behind. The second choice was synthesis. The merging of synthetic and organic...for every living thing in the galaxy and again, it meant my dissolution. The final option was destruction. The entity claimed that if I chose this, _all_ synthetic life would be destroyed, it would make no distinction between Reaper and other synthetic lifeforms. It also implied I would die because of my reliance on my cybernetic implants.” said Shepard

“But, you’re alive, and so are EDI and the Geth” Liara said with a air of confusion.

“Exactly. I gambled. The biggest gamble of my life, but I couldn’t overcome the feeling that the entity was _lying_! It knew I would never choose control, I killed the Illusive Man just minutes earlier over his attempt to control the Reapers. It also tried to convince me that destroying the Reapers would mean not only my death, but the death of a friend and an entire race. It wanted me to chose synthesis, but I’d be damned if I’d make that kind of decision for the whole of creation. Re-writing all life out of fear.” Shepard said, shaking her head.

“No wonder you didn’t tell anyone else this, if you would have been believed, there would have been untold repercussions, people second-guessing your choice.” said Liara sadly.

“Yeah, we’ve got enough to deal with right now, with the relays being down, every homeworld with scars from the invasion, billions dead, I couldn’t add to that, but I had to get it off my chest. The biggest burden is...what if I had gambled wrong? EDI, the geth, anyone dependent on cyber implants to stay alive, they all would have died.” said Shepard with a shudder.

“But you weren’t wrong my love, in fact, you’ve been more right than anyone else in the last four years of struggle. You have no reason to be burdened by this, you were looking out for the galaxy, the Council worlds, Earth, and your friends and comrades, the same as always.”

With that, Shepard broke down in convulsive sobs. “Liara, I’m so tired. I’m terrified that this has finally broken me. Being a soldier is all I know and now I just don’t know if I’ve got the strength anymore.”

Liara embraced Shepard. “I’m here love, I’ll always be here and we will get through this together. You are my life, and my strength, and I will be yours. You told me that fateful day that I visited your apartment on the Citadel that if we lived through this, we would be together every day after, and I’m holding you to it, Shepard.” Liara said, her eyes full of tears and trembling with emotion.

Shepard looked up at Liara, “I love you Liara, more than I thought it would be possible to love someone, you are the reason I managed to accomplish all I did. Failing would mean losing you.”

“You didn’t and you never will.” said Liara. “Now let me help you to bed, and I’ll continue with your therapy. I think you’ll find me a much more pleasant taskmaster than Garrus” and kissed Shepard deeply.


	3. Reunion

“Welcome back aboard the Normandy, Commander” said the disembodied voice of EDI, the Normandy’s artificial intelligence. “Thanks EDI, it’s good to be home.” said Shepard. “I see you are using additional supports to maintain balance, do you require assistance? My mobile platform is in the cockpit, it can be there quickly.” said EDI. “It’s fine EDI, they’re just crutches. I need the exercise if I am ever going to fully recover from my injuries.” said Shepard. “Is Joker up there with you?”. “Affirmative” said EDI. “Ok, on my way up.” said Shepard.

“Commander!” said an attractive dark-skinned woman with a refined British accent. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

 

"Samantha Traynor! How are you?"

 

“I’m well, if extremely busy. The Normandy has been a central hub for communications and logistics during the rebuilding efforts. Are you assuming command?”

 

“No, I’m just making a quick tour and inspection. I’m still not cleared for active duty. Although I’m sure Major Alenko will be glad to hand the administrative headaches back to me” Said Shepard with a wry smile. “Anyway, I’ve got to check in with Joker. I’ll talk to you more later Samantha.”

 

“Count on it commander, we’ve got a lot to catch up on.” said Traynor.

 

“Hey Commander! Nice to see I’m not the only one limping around the ship for once.” said the Normandy’s irrepressible pilot.

 

“Hi Joker, EDI still keeping you in line?”

 

“I am attempting to, Commander, but Jeff makes the task extremely difficult.” said the sleek, silver and very feminine form of EDI’s “mobile platform” a robot body appropriated from the militaristic organization known as Cerberus. “It is a good thing I love him.”

 

“It is indeed EDI, although I wonder about your taste in partners.” said Shepard with a wink.

 

“Ok, Shepard did you just come up here to give me a hard time? ‘cause you could have done that over the radio.” said Joker with an over-exaggerated sigh of long suffering.

 

“Ok, ok, Joker, I’m sorry.” said Shepard with a laugh. “Seriously though, how have you and the ship been holding up? From what I’ve heard, The Normandy has been a workhorse.”

 

“The ship is fine, the crew is beat, but so are all the crews on all the other ships. Ever since the end of the Reaper War, we’ve been working constantly to re-establish infrastructure, which means getting the Citadel repaired, not to mention the mass relays. We’ve got a lot of ships very far from home right now.” said Joker.

 

“Is repairing the relays even feasible?”

 

“There are few objects in our galaxy that have been studied more intensively than the mass relays, and fortunately, it appears the damage from the Crucible blast mainly burned up the Element Zero cores and inflicted mostly minor to moderate structural damage. Of course, locating that much eezo has been problematic, but it appears we will have enough in theory to power up the Sol relay soon. Fortunately we are still able to communicate to the homeworlds, and the civilian governments on each council world have been drafting every ship and able-bodied citizen to help in the repair of their local relays.

Assuming there is sufficient eezo to be found all relays can be expected to be operational within a year. Doctor T’Soni has been very helpful in locating previously unknown supplies of the element.” Said EDI.

 

“Only a year? Seems optimistic to me, but no way am I going to argue with you EDI. How about the Citadel? Sorry for so many questions, but I’ve been out of the loop, Chakwas and Liara are making sure I rest but I’m starting to go crazy without news.”

 

“I would not want to go against doctor’s orders, nor the wishes of Liara, she might send Glyph to annoy me.” said EDI.

 

“I’m exaggerating slightly, EDI, and I promise not to let it affect my recovery. I’m just concerned. No one has really told me the details about the damage, or what happened when the Reapers transported the Citadel to earth orbit.”

 

“Now that’s a hell of a story, Commander.” said Joker. “Things could have been far, far worse than they turned out. We still lost a lot of lives, but as bad as the Cerberus attempt to take over the Citadel was, all the increased security both on the station and the sensor and patrol networks in near-space gave the Citadel several hours warning of the Reaper approach and for once the Council didn’t dither. C-Sec had them and the embassy staffs evaced within an hour. Of course, there is no way to evac 13 million people in a few hours, especially with most of the fleets mobilized elsewhere, but there were enough ships to clear out the refugees in the holding area, and C-Sec set up defensive positions in all the wards.

Strangely enough, the Reaper forces didn’t much bother with the people still on the Citadel, probably figured they’d deal with them after the Fleet and the forces on Earth were dealt with. Most of the deaths, and the figure was still pretty high, a little over a million all told, was from the Crucible blast but a damn sight better than 13 million.”

 

Shepard’s legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to the deck.

 

“Commander!” said EDI, moving to retrieve the fallen woman.

 

“More deaths, and it’s my fault again.” and Shepard started sobbing while Joker and EDI exchanged very worried looks.

 

“Commander, you are not behaving rationally. If you had not triggered the Crucible, then not only would all life have ended on the Citadel, but all the people of every advanced civilization would have perished, that count would have been in the trillions.”

 

“The cold calculus of war” said Shepard as EDI assisted her to a nearby chair.

 

“I do not understand”

 

“Something Garrus and I were discussing in the days before the final push. Sacrifice 10 billion lives in order to save 20 billion elsewhere. I said if we reduced the war to mathematics then we were no better than the Reapers, I guess he was right after all.” she said bitterly.

 

”Self-pity is a waste of time and energy, Commander. You knew from the start that it would be impossible to save everyone, but your actions saved as many as possible and now the Reaper threat is neutralized, forever.

This is your legacy as is the peace between the quarians and the geth, and the krogans and turians. I do not believe anyone else could have managed these feats, and I will not allow you to succumb to pointless grief.”

 

“EDI speaks for me as well, Commander” said Joker “if it wasn’t for you, the Reapers would have waltzed in years ago and we’d all be grey goo at this point. It’s time to let it go.”

 

“I’m gone for a few months, and EDI becomes an expert in human behavior?” Said Shepard with a slight smile.

 

“Not an expert, but this war, and the recovery has given me ample opportunity to examine the full range of humanoid emotions. I am learning.”

 

“Yes you are, EDI. Thank you both for knocking a little sense into me.” said Shepard.

 

“How was your inspection of the Normandy?” asked Liara after the Alliance shuttle had dropped Shepard off at the temporary housing she and Liara were both sharing.

 

“I’ve got a confession to make, I had Joker and EDI fill me in on the details that you and Chakwas didn’t think I could handle, and you were right. I didn’t deal with it well, but EDI is becoming quite the student of human nature and read me the riot act.

I think I’ve just taken my first step in healing.” said Shepard with a rueful smile.

 

“If that’s all it took, I wish I had known, I’ve been wanting to read you the “riot act” for weeks now.” said Liara tartly. “I love you to the point of distraction, Shepard but I’ve been terrified, frustrated, and even angry.

 

I hated not knowing how to help you recover. Sometimes I even considered calling Garrus and James over to shout at you because I couldn’t bring myself to. Mostly I was scared of losing you to despair when we all have a new beginning.”

 

“I know, Liara, and I’m sorry. I have to deal with the fact that we all did everything we could to save as many as possible, and while I will mourn the ones we lost, the living need us now.” said Shepard and for the first time since Shepard woke from her coma, Liara could hear renewed determination in her voice and it was all she could do to keep from crying in relief.

 

“Maybe” Liara thought, “we’re finally coming out of the long darkness. Goddess, I hope so.” and embraced Shepard fiercely.

 

Sanctuary: on the planet Horizon.

 

“Are you sure we won’t be discovered?” asked the helmeted figure.

 

“With the mass relays down, all the Council races have bigger problems than looking for stray Cerberus operatives.” said the cloaked woman. “Have you verified that all traces of Reaper tech have been erased?”

 

“Confirmed. The only tech left is from either the colony, or Cerberus.”

 

“Very well, salvage what you can and prepare to move it to our new base of operations. We have much to do before they manage to restart the relays.”

 

_Alliance Headquarters: Medical Division: Vancouver, British Columbia_

 

“Well Doc, what’s the news?” asked Shepard anxiously.

 

“Commander Shepard” Dr. Karin Chakwas said in her refined British accent. “it is my very great pleasure to certify that you are officially fit for active duty.”

 

“Thank you, Karin.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet, I have something I need to discuss with you, you too Liara.” said Chakwas.

 

“What is it doctor?” Liara asked with some concern. “Simply this, while you are fully healed, and completely capable of any task that may be required of you, it is unlikely that you could be revived again should you sustain injuries comparable to your recent ones.

 

It’s part of the reason that we avoided any kind of accelerated healing during your treatment, Miranda and I both agreed that it would likely have been too much of a strain on your body. Now, normal first aid, such as medigel shouldn’t be an issue. I’m merely cautioning you about massive, traumatic injuries.”

 

“So, basically don’t get blown up by a Collector ship, or get blasted in the face by a Reaper. Considering they’re both gone, I think I can manage.” Shepard said with a relieved grin. “Besides, I’ve got Liara with me to keep me out of trouble.”

 

“Oh Goddess, give me strength” said Liara with a feigned weariness.

 

Just then, the grizzled countenance of Admiral Hackett appeared on the vidscreen.

 

“I just got your report clearing Shepard for active duty, doctor. Shepard, you’ve been reinstated as the captain of the Normandy, and your Spectre access has also been reactivated. Please report to my office when the doctor is done with you.

You are also requested to come Dr. T’Soni, I’d appreciate your input into what I have to discuss.”

 

“We’re on our way, Admiral.” said Shepard.

 

“Doctor...Karin, thank you for everything you’ve done for me, I won’t forget it.”

 

“You saved us all, Commander, it was only right that I return the favor. Be well, both of you.” Said Chakwas.

 

“Commander, when they pulled you off the Citadel, I feared the worst, but damn if Chakwas, Lawson, and her team didn’t pull off a miracle..” said Hackett.

 

“Seems I owe you a debt of gratitude as well Admiral. Miranda told me that you put every available resource at her disposal.”

 

“We owed you, Shepard...hell, _I_ owed you. Still do but to the matter at hand.”

 

“Which is, I assume, a new mission, Admiral?” said Shepard with some excitement in her voice.

 

“Yes, and it might sound simple on the surface, it could get complicated fast. Right now, we are seeing an unprecedented spirit of cooperation between all the Council races and affiliates.

Even sworn enemies are working side by side, geth, quarians, krogan, turians, hell, even the rachni are helping with rebuilding efforts, they’ve been invaluable with research into how to reactivate the mass relays.”

 

“But?”

 

“Once the rebuilding is done, and the Citadel and relays are operational, I expect the old rivalries will flare back up. I want to cement these alliances and friendships while everything is still in flux and that’s where you come in, Shepard.

With the Sol relay nearing activation, and the asari not far behind in reactivating the Athena Nebula relay, now is the time.”

 

“For what exactly, Admiral?” said Liara.

 

“I want Shepard, you, Garrus Vakarian, and any other hero of the Normandy to go on what we are going to push as a “goodwill tour”. That’s not being facetious but it does get more complicated. I want you to get a feel for trouble spots and hidden agendas as you meet with the representatives, and citizens of each homeworld or colony you visit. We have peace, but you know full well how fragile that can be. People will listen to you and your crew as they would few others.”

 

“I understand Admiral, and I have to admit it’s going to be interesting to have a mission where no one is actively trying to kill me. What’s our time frame?”

 

“They’re going to attempt reactivation of the Sol relay in the next few weeks. It could be as soon as two weeks depending on how quickly we can find more element zero.”

 

“So talk to your people, get the Normandy prepped and be ready to leave with a couple days notice.”

 

“Yes sir, Admiral. Um, Admiral. I would like to ask a favor of you, if you would happen to have the time.”

 

“Ask, Commander.”

 

“I’d like you to officiate at a marriage.”

 

“Whose?” said Liara quizzically.

 

“Ours”

 

“Oh!” said Liara, stunned.

 

“It would be my honor to officiate, Commander.” said Hackett with a kindly expression on his face.

“When you have the details settled, inform my office and I’d like to offer my congratulations and wishes for happiness for you both. We’ve had a full measure of loss, it’s time we had something good to celebrate.”

 

“Thank you Admiral, I’ll begin preparations for our mission immediately and I’ll be in touch with your office about the wedding.” said Shepard as she escorted a still stunned Liara T’Soni out of the Admirals office.

 

“Jerk. You could have given me a little warning before proposing in front of Admiral Hackett” Liara said with some asperity.

 

“I..would have, but I didn’t know I was going to do it until the words were already out of my mouth.”

 

“I’m almost as shocked as you are, but since it’s out there, what is your answer?”

 

“What do you think it is? There hasn’t been a time in almost five years that you haven’t been in my thoughts and my heart. Even when I thought you were gone forever, I couldn’t let go. I wish to spend every day possible with you. The answer, my foolish commander, is yes!”

 

“I love you Liara, from the very first moment I laid eyes on you at that dig on Therum, I knew, even if I didn’t know I knew. I learned that there is nothing I couldn’t do with you by my side, even through all the horrors, grief and destruction, your love guided me. We are going to have a good life together, I’m sure of it.” said Shepard as she held her asari lover and kissed her passionately.

 

“So, is Wrex going to give you away?” said Liara with a gentle laugh. Shepard roared with laughter and embraced Liara.

 

“So you and Liara are getting married, it’s about damned time, Shepard.” said Garrus Vakarian, one of Shepard’s oldest and dearest friends. “You’d better make it quick before she comes to her senses.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Garrus. Maybe I should look elsewhere for my best man.” said Shepard teasingly.

 

“Best..man? Shepard, I don’t know what to say.” said Garrus, obviously taken aback.

 

“Please, who else would I ask? You’ve been guarding my back for years now, don’t think you’re skipping out on it on the most important day of my life. What do you say old friend?”

 

“Well, hm, when you put it that way, I’d be honored.”

 

“Good, now Liara just has to get Tali to be maid of honor, and we’re set.”

 

“Well, I doubt she will need any convincing, but in case she does, I can put in a good word for you, although you might be putting thoughts in her head.” said Garrus with feigned nervousness.

 

“Have I mentioned how glad I am that you and Tali are together? You’re my best friend, Garrus and Tali might as well be my little sister, it’s nice to know you two are looking out for each other.”

 

“Yeah, Tali is, well, Tali. Sometimes I don’t understand what she sees in this beat up old soldier, but she manages to find the best in people. It’s going to get a little complicated once the other relays are up and we can get to Palaven and Rannoch, both our peoples will need our help. Tali’s for building, mine for re-building. but I expect we’ll manage.” said Garrus with a wistful smile.

“Now about the other wedding party positions, I hear there is one called a “flower girl”, think we could get Wrex for that?”


	4. You Are Cordially Invited

“Dress blues, Shepard?” said Liara 

“Well, it is something of a military tradition to be married in your dress uniform, of course, I could wear my leather N7 dress, you seemed to like that, as I recall.” Shepard said slyly. 

Liara blushed, saying “save it for the honeymoon.” 

“What are you wearing, Liara?” 

“I haven’t had a chance to wear that lovely lavender and red gown since we fought the old Shadow Broker.” 

“Perfect! Of course, you’d look amazing in anything, Liara.” 

“Flatterer!” said Liara laughing then she turned serious “Are we doing the right thing?” 

“The wedding is tomorrow, Liara, it’s a little late to be getting cold feet, what’s wrong?” said Shepard moving to hold the beautiful asari. 

“No matter how safe your missions are from now on, I’m still going to lose you. I could live to be a thousand, and humans might reach a century and a half. I’m scared. I’m not sure how I would deal with losing you again.” Liara said, shivering. 

“I’m still young, Liara, we are going to have decades together, losing each other is always a risk people take, no matter their species” 

“I know” said Liara in a small voice. “and I’d rather have you for whatever time we are allotted to have together, than to not have you at all. I’m being foolish.” 

“Yeah, that’s my job.” said Shepard with a grin and held her lover even tighter.

“Ahem!” said Tali’Zorah nar Rayya as she entered the room “are you two going to stay in here making kissy-faces or are we going to have a wedding rehearsal?” 

“I dunno, Tali, kissy-faces doesn’t sound bad.” said Shepard with a smile for her beloved “kid sister”. 

“Well, that is all well and good, but some of us have other things to take care of.” said Tali. 

“Like kissy-faces with Garrus?” said Liara teasingly. 

“You two are terrible. Now hurry up, I think Grunt, Wrex, Garrus and Javik are looking at the decorations with an eye for target practice.” said Tali with a hint of real concern in her voice.

Alliance Headquarters Chapel: The next day.

“Liara, you have always been my beacon, my light and my hope. My life changed forever the moment I saw you. You are my everything.”

“Shepard, you have always been my strength, my courage, and my hope. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I am yours.”

“By the powers vested in me by the Alliance. I now pronounce you united in matrimony. The couple may now kiss.” said Admiral Hackett. 

Shepard and Liara kissed passionately and then turned to their friends and crewmates. “Thank you, my dearest friends and comrades, you have no idea what it means to have you witness the next stage in our lives.” said Liara. 

“And now, let’s have one hell of a party!” shouted Wrex from the crowd to the amusement of the entire assemblage. 

“You’ll get your party Wrex!” said Shepard. “See you all at the reception hall!”.

“Shepard, can I talk to you for a second?” said Garrus as he pulled her aside at the reception. 

“Sure Garrus, what’s up?”

“Well, I’ve still got some C-Sec contacts, and they let me know not long before the ceremony that they intercepted some garbled transmissions on one of the old Cerberus frequencies, it might be nothing, but they were able to pick out your name but nothing of the context. While you and Liara are on your honeymoon, it might be wise to keep an eye out.”

“It never ends, damn Cerberus! Don’t say anything to Liara right now. I don’t want her worried. If she knows, she’ll spend the whole honeymoon running down leads. I will have a discreet word with Kasumi, I think she’d be willing to do me a favor, and having an invisible guard might be a very good idea.”

“Right, good idea, but do me a favor and still check in with me regularly, just to put my old mind at ease.” 

“Deal, thanks Garrus, you’re always watching out for me.” 

“Old habits die hard. Now get out there and dance with Liara before she gets suspicious.” said Garrus with a playful shove.

Citadel: Silversun Strip: Shepard’s apartment.

“I don’t quite believe it, my apartment survived the Reapers better than I did.” said Shepard with some incredulity.

“It is remarkable, for all the lives lost, the Citadel actually escaped with less damage than feared” said Liara. “Now are you going to come clean with me?” 

“What do you mean, Liara?” 

“We had our honeymoon on Earth planned out, when out of the blue, you get the urge to visit the Citadel in person. If there is trouble, don’t you dare hide it from me, Shepard.”  
Shepard rubbed her eyes out of frustration. “I should have known you’d figure out something was up. Garrus let me know that his old C-Sec contacts picked up some transmissions on Cerberus frequencies that mentioned me by name. The transmissions were garbled, so they don’t have any context. It might be nothing…” 

“But you wanted to be in a place with more security than an hotel in Rio De Janeiro.” Just then Kasumi Goto materialized out of thin air. 

“Guess the jig is up, huh Shep?” said Kasumi. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding, three is a crowd, Shepard!” said Liara with an edge in her voice.

“Uh, Kasumi, think you could amuse yourself for a bit, blend in and keep your ears open”   
“Sure thing Shep, and Liara, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to upset you. Shep was worried, and so was I.” said Kasumi as she vanished.

“Is it ever going to end Shepard? I thought we were done looking over our shoulders.” said Liara, eyes welling with tears of frustration. 

“Would you have felt better if I had told you as soon as Garrus let me know? I didn’t want to ruin our time together, I thought it was better that only one of us be worried on our honeymoon.” 

“Well, you thought wrong! We are partners Shepard, and if Cerberus is still around, you could be in danger and...I…” Liara said breaking down into tears. “I will never let anyone take you away from me again! Even if I have to spend our honeymoon trying to decrypt garbled transmissions, I will. Don’t you dare try to shelter me, I need to know if you’re in danger.” 

“You’re right, Liara. I’m sorry, it was selfish of me to try to keep this from you. The communications/computer suite in the apartment has been upgraded, so we can at least do some preliminary investigation.”

“Most of what I want to do, can be automated and Glyph can summarize the data for me later.” said a mollified Liara. 

“Let me get the search routines started, then you are taking me out on the town, and then you’re taking me to bed and we may not get out for the rest of the trip. Are we clear, Shepard?” said Liara in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

“Yes ma'am, I know full well when to surrender to a superior force.” said Shepard with a grin. 

Shepard awoke to the sound of an explosion. “What the hell? Liara, grab your gun. We’ve got trouble.” Shepard quickly grabbed her nearby firearm and ran toward the entryway where the explosion occurred. When she reached the source of the explosion, she saw the shredded bodies of 4 men wearing heavy armor and the ruined remains of the decorative glass wall next to the front door. 

“How did this happen?” said Liara in confusion. 

“Garrus...and Zaeed. I wasn’t sure if they were kidding about booby trapping this wall or not. Now I know. I owe both of them a crate of their favorite booze.” 

“Who were they?” said Liara. “I don’t know, the armor doesn’t have Cerberus patches though.”

“Look here, Shepard. That looks like a stylized boat of some kind.” Liara said, pointing at a logo on the shoulder of one of the bodies. “Glyph, get images of all this, with emphasis on any logos, and weaponry.” 

“Right away Dr. T’Soni” said Liara's personal info drone.

Kasumi Goto materialized next to Shepard after C-Sec had cleared away the bodies and taken Shepard’s report. “Stuff even explodes on your honeymoon, Shep? You’re a dangerous person to know.” 

Shepard sighed, “Hear anything on the street, Kasumi?” 

“Maybe, there’s talk about what happened, and rumors of a Cerberus remnant. Turns out that someone cleared out most of the equipment that was left at Sanctuary on Horizon. Same thing happened to a few other abandoned Cerberus bases. I’m starting to get the feeling someone might be trying to fill the power vacuum.” said Kasumi. 

“Yeah, I’m inclined to agree, but it appears without the Illusive Man, they’re not nearly as effective.” 

“Where’s Liara?’ asked Kasumi. 

“She’s in the study, trying to find a match for the equipment and logos those goons were packing.” said Shepard. “Some honeymoon, I should have just taken her to the Normandy and had Joker fly us to the edge of the solar system.” 

”Tough break Shep, but if I know Liara, she can deal with it. You two are a matched set.” I’m headed out. I know C-Sec is watching your place and I’d rather not have to answer some uncomfortable questions. If I hear anything else, I’ll be in touch. Stay safe.”. 

“Thanks Kasumi, for everything. I’ll see you around.” 

“Find anything Liara?” said Shepard as she walked into her study, which had been turned into an improvised data center. “Possibly. Glyph, please summarize.” 

“Yes Dr. T’Soni. The weapons the intruders were carrying have been identified as standard Cerberus issue, however the logo is associated with a specific Cerberus cell, known as Project Charon. Reports indicate that Project Charon was an attempt to find ways to control or restrict access to the mass relays to humanity only in order to improve human military and economic strength in the galaxy. The project was a failure and all materials and personnel were re-absorbed back into Cerberus. No other data available at this time.” 

“A failed Cerberus project? Why the hell are they interested in coming after me?”

“It could be as simple as revenge, you did destroy Cerberus after all.”

“Kasumi told me that someone cleared out all the Cerberus tech left on Horizon, and there have been a few known bases that have also been stripped.” 

“Someone is rebuilding but to what purpose?” 

“I wish I knew...this is Shepard, go ahead. This soon? Ok. Begin prep, have the crew report to the ship tomorrow. Shepard out. 

Our questions are going to have to be shelved for now. The relay repair project just sent a ship between the Sol and Athena Nebula relays. It’s fully operational.” 

“So. honeymoon over?” Liara said with a hint of sadness. 

“This honeymoon will never be over, Liara.” Shepard said as she took Liara in her arms, and we don’t have to leave until tomorrow”   
“Then let’s make the best use of the time as possible and I don’t mean searching for Cerberus agents.” Liara said as she grasped Shepard’s hands and led her to the bedroom.

SSV Normandy SR-2: The next day.

“I relieve you sir.” said Shepard to Major Kaidan Alenko. 

“I stand relieved.” Kaidan said in response “Welcome back to the Normandy, Shepard. We’ve missed you.” 

“Thanks Kaidan, you’ve done an excellent job of running the ship during my recovery.” 

“All part of the job, Commander. It’s good to have you back on board too Liara. I’ll have my stuff moved out of the old XO quarters ASAP.” 

“Don’t you dare!” said Liara. “EDI is going to help me set up my communications/data mining equipment up in the server room off of MedBay.” 

“Liara’s right, Kaidan. As the XO, you need your own space, you've got enough pressure without having to set up in the crew quarters besides, Liara will be living with me in my quarters” Shepard said with a smile.

“Yes Commander, and thank you.” said Kaidan. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Commander, Liara. I’ve got to make sure we’ve got everything set up for our passengers.” 

“Oh, so I’m staying in your quarters am I?” Liara asked teasingly 

“Well, I do need someone to feed the fish.” Shepard said with a grin. “C’mon let’s get everything settled before launch, and I have one more place to visit before we leave.”

Shepard stood solemnly in the one of far too many military memorials. Before her was a plaque covering the mortal remains of a cherished friend.

Admiral David Edward Anderson

“This seems like such a small memorial, Anderson, but I know you. You wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. You always put others before yourself, pushed me to become a Spectre, handed me the keys to the Normandy. Hell, you gave me your apartment. I wish the universe had been as generous to you as you had been to others. I miss you, sir. I don’t know if I believe in an afterlife, but if there is one, save me a seat at the bar.”

As she stood at the memorial, a thin, athletic drell approached her.

“Kolyat?”

“Hello Commander, I hope I am not disturbing you. I was visiting the war memorial and saw you at a distance.”

“Not at all, Kolyat. It’s good to see you, how have you been?”

“I am well, I was very pleased to hear of your recovery. I have been saying prayers daily for your full recovery.”

“I’m very touched by that, Kolyat. Thank you.”

“I understand you are leaving on a mission soon.”

“You do manage to keep informed, that was a trait you share with your father.”

“Father’s time on the Normandy was special to him, and as a result, the well-being of her and her crew are important to me. I saw much of her crew in action during the relief actions after the Reapers were defeated. They followed your example well, Shepard.”

“You were involved in the relief efforts?”

“Yes, how could I not be? If my father gave his life to protect the Citadel, could I do less?”

Shepard smiled as she remembered the angry young man Kolyat was when she first met him.

“Your father would be proud of you Kolyat. I know I am.”

“Thank you, Commander. I must take my leave of you, but it was very good to see you again. Safe travels.”

“It was good to see you again too, Kolyat. Be well.”

 

Normandy conference room: 1 hour before launch.

“Our mission is two fold. On the surface we’re on a “mission of goodwill” and since we’re considered heroes, we’re going to be paraded around, but also since many of us are experts in one field or another, we’re going to be making ourselves available to assist with any problems that have cropped up in the rebuilding efforts. 

That’s the public face of the mission. The second part is keeping your eyes and ears open. For the first time in centuries old grievances have been put aside, but once the rebuilding is done, it will be easy to slip back into old habits. I want to put out any fires before they become too large to handle.” said Shepard. 

“Tell them about Charon, Shepard” said Liara.

“Liara…” Shepard started to say. 

“No, this could affect the mission.” said Liara. 

“Shepard? What’s going on? You holding out on us?” said Garrus. 

Shepard sighed. “Ok, early yesterday morning, we had four armed goons break into my apartment on the Citadel. They didn’t get very far, due to an exploding wall that someone neglected to mention to me.” Shepard glanced meaningfully at Garrus. 

“Oh right, that. Hm, well, it worked at least. Had it keyed to blow if anyone who didn’t attend your big party awhile back attempted forcible entry. Sorry, forgot to mention it, I woke up early after the party and was bored.” Garrus said with a shrug.

“Anyway, Liara did some digging, and identified them as wearing the logo of a defunct Cerberus cell, something called Project Charon. They had hopes of seizing control of the mass relays but didn’t make it work and The Illusive Man pulled the plug. No idea why they’re after me, but it can’t be a coincidence after you told me about those garbled transmissions mentioning me.” said Shepard. 

“So Commander, you thinking they might cause trouble on our mission?” said Lt. James Vega 

“Could be, James, could be and Liara, you were right to bring it up. This might be more than just a group of unemployed Cerberus goons looking for payback. I’ll have Liara send you all a data packet with all relevant intel.”

“Ok, that’s all. Unless there are any more questions, man your stations.

Joker, take us to the Athena Nebula relay, and then Thessia.” 

“Aye Aye Commander!” said Joker over the Normandy’s comm.


	5. Thessia

“Idiots! Not only did they not kill Shepard, she didn’t even have to lift a finger and now she’s going to be on her guard.” said the cloaked woman. 

“Relax boss, we’ll get another shot at her. We know the Normandy is headed to Thessia, lots of opportunities for accidents on a planet rebuilding from a Reaper invasion.” said one of her armored companions. 

“Yes, but this would be easier if she had already been eliminated. I want the bitch dead, and if you see her asari whore, don’t hesitate to put a bullet in her head as well!” said the cloaked figure. Her companions shifting nervously at her rage.

Normandy: 10 hours out from Thessia

“Are you alright Liara?” said Shepard. “You seem awfully anxious for someone who is going home.” 

“I am home, my love” Liara said with a smile. “but you’re right, I am anxious, I haven’t seen Thessia since the raid on the Temple of Athame. I’ve seen news reports about the rebuilding efforts, but even with all the efforts, I’m sure to be shocked.”

“I understand completely, Liara. It’s never easy seeing places you’ve known your whole life rendered unrecognizable.” said Shepard sadly. “The Reapers were very thorough.”

“I have something to confess, Shepard. It isn’t just our imminent arrival on Thessia that has me anxious.” Liara said with a nervous smile. 

“What is it, Liara? Are you alright?” said Shepard with concern. 

“I’m fine love, I just have poor timing it seems. I’m pregnant.” said Liara looking into Shepard’s eyes. 

“The first of our little blue children?” said Shepard, torn between panic and joy. 

“You aren’t angry?” said Liara in obvious relief. 

“Angry? With all the destruction, death and sadness we’ve been through, knowing that we’re bringing a tiny bit of joy into the universe...it’s amazing, you’re amazing.” said Shepard, sweeping Liara off her feet in a powerful embrace. 

“This is a new beginning isn’t it, Shepard? “It is, and I promise it make it the best life possible, for both of you. To that end, I’m making this my last mission” said Shepard resolutely. 

“Seriously? I thought being a soldier was all you ever wanted?” Said Liara. 

“It was, but I’ve found something I want more. When this is over, we can settle down on Earth, or the Citadel, or Thessia even. It doesn’t matter. It’s time to start living.” Said Shepard

Liara looked at her bondmate with eyes shining with tears. “Yes, we’ve done our part, my love, it’s time to live for us. You are my everything, and it will be a good life.” she said lovingly and then kissed Shepard fiercely as she pulled her down to the bed. In that moment, Shepard knew she had made the right decision, and for all the right reasons.

“Pregnant?” said Garrus “Does that mean I’m going to be an uncle..or something?” 

“How does godfather sound?” said Shepard. 

“Like a criminal, if I understood your ancient human crime dramas correctly.” said Garrus. 

“Damn you, Vakarian” said Shepard chuckling, “I’m trying to be serious here.” 

“Sorry, go ahead, Shepard.” said Garrus. 

“I’m quitting the service after this mission.” said Shepard. 

“I’m sorry, I think I have to go to the med-bay. I think I’m hearing things.” said Garrus in feigned disbelief. “The finest soldier I’ve ever known, saviour of the galaxy, first human Spectre, is quitting? Good. It’s about damned time.”

“What? That’s the last thing I expected to hear from you.” Said Shepard.

“Yeah, well, blame Tali. I’m starting to realize that there is more to life than fighting, and to be honest, once I know Palaven is safe and recovering, I had given serious thought to going to Rannoch with Tali” said Garrus wistfully.

“You’re getting soft Vakarian.” said Shepard teasingly. “I understand though, love has that effect on people and you and Tali deserve love as much anyone. You’re good together”.

“So this is the last trip for the old gang? You and Liara to..where? Earth? Thessia?” asked Garrus

“Haven’t decided yet, hell I only made the decision four hours ago.” said Shepard.

“Right, then Tali and I off to Rannoch, Grunt and Wrex back to Tuchanka. Quite a change.” said Garrus.

“Yeah, but it won’t be forever, we can still talk, and once all the relays are working, we’re all only a few days away from each other.”   
“Don’t think you’re getting out of inviting me to your wedding, Garrus.” 

“Wedding? Erm, heh, well, maybe. To be honest, Shepard, I’m terrified Tali would say no.” 

“No chance of that, Garrus, you’ve had Tali hooked on your mandible for months now. She loves you, no doubt about that.” Said Shepard as she put her arm around her oldest, dearest friend.

“This really is our last mission isn’t it?” said Garrus “It’s hard to imagine a life without killing, but you, Liara, and especially Tali make me think it’s possible”

“It is, it’s time for life, not death. As Liara said, it’s a new beginning and I’m going to make sure this mission is everything Hackett is hoping for.” said Shepard.

At the same moment in Shepard’s cabin:

“You’re PREGNANT?” screamed Tali as she embraced Liara. “You and Shepard are going to be parents? I’m so happy for both of you!”

Liara laughed as she returned the embrace. As much as Tali had grown, she was still very much a sweet, and excitable girl. 

“Thank you Tali. Shepard also dropped a bomb on me after the one I dropped on her. She’s decided to leave the service. This mission is our last one.”

“What? Well, no one can say that Shepard, or for that matter, any of us, haven’t done our duty. I can’t blame you for wanting a peaceful life after everything we’ve been through. Who knows, I might do something similar if Garrus ever works up the nerve to propose.”

“Poor Garrus, he’s the bravest man I’ve ever known, in battle. In relationships, he’s as timid as a pyjak being stalked by a varren.” said Liara. “but I know one thing, and that’s he’s is completely in love with you, Tali’Zorah.”

“I know” said Tali, shyly. “and I adore him. It’s so strange, I’d never considered a relationship with someone not of my species before, but after all these years of working with and fighting alongside so many other races, I realized that we all have more in common than we think. We all know fear, love, happiness and grief and those are the things that matter. Besides, at least we can eat the same food.” Tali said with a laugh.

“I know, until Shepard, I hadn’t even been with another asari, but now I can’t imagine being with anyone else. We’re a couple of pushovers, aren’t we Tali?” 

“That we are, my friend, and I’m ok with that.” said Tali laying her hand on her friend’s shoulder.’

 

“They have reached Thessia, what are your orders?” 

“Stay hidden, do not engage unless sure of remaining undetected by the asari, there will be other opportunities on other worlds. Patience is key.”

“Liara T’Soni, daughter of Benezia, welcome home.” said Matriarch Belina. “Commander Shepard, she who saved us all, we are honored to welcome you to our world. Goddess bless you both.”

“Thank you Matriarch Belina, we are honored to be here, and overjoyed to see how Thessia has recovered from the Reaper’s devastation.” said Shepard with a bow.

Belina smiled warmly at both Shepard and Liara. “In truth, it has been a difficult recovery, but we are more fortunate than most worlds. Our biotic-rich population has made a great difference. Now, Commander, I am curious. Why did the Alliance send you and the Normandy here? Surely not simply for morale purposes.”

“You’re very perceptive, Belina. Admiral Hackett believed that I was in a unique position to, well, bolster relations between all the disparate groups that came together for the war. We’re trying to be proactive, rather than reactive in our dealings with the various races.”

“And considering the near-universal respect you’ve gained due to your actions, I’m inclined to agree with your admiral’s plan.” said Belina. 

“I’d appreciate any insight you might be able to give me. After Thessia, we’re off to Palaven, Sur’kesh then Tuchanka, assuming of course, that their respective relays are activated on schedule.”

“As always, I believe the greatest friction will come with the krogan and salarians. The turians and krogans have seemed to worked their issues out in the heat of battle, and going by reports from Tuchanka, the krogan racial energies seem to be turned inward, focusing on healing their world, I expect much of that is due to the newfound status of the female clans. It seems the krogan may be on the verge of becoming a matriarchal society,”

“That’s going to break Wrex’s hearts” said Shepard shaking her head.

“Do not sell Wrex short, Commander. Much of what is occurring is due to his level-headed handling of the clans.” said Belina. “As far as the friction between the krogan and salarians, I think a reminder that those who inflicted the genophage on them are long dead, and even those who still support the decision will be dead within a few short decades. Now, I understand you and your crew would like to tour our rebuilding efforts, and then, if you’ll indulge us, we would like you to attend a ceremony honoring you and your valiant crew. Would starting tomorrow mid-morning be acceptable?”

“Most acceptable, Belina. I am grateful for your hospitality and your advice. Thank you.” said Shepard.

“You are most welcome, Commander. We work toward similar goals, and we have much to give to the other. Until tomorrow then?” said Belina

“Until tomorrow” said Shepard bowing.

“Is it in place?” 

“Yes, even with their reliance on biotics, the asari still use plenty of droids. One extra one at the ceremony won’t be noticed, until it is too late.” 

“Are you sure it will work? She’ll kill us if we blow this.”

“It’ll work, grow a pair.”

Thessia: Council Chamber: Mid-afternoon

“Commander Shepard and the crew of the SSV Normandy. We have come together to honor you, and your heroic actions in saving not only this world, but all worlds. You have not only saved us from the threat of the Reapers, but also from our own petty bickering, and short-sightedness and for that, you have our eternal gratitude.” said Matriarch Belina.

“Commander, would you care to say a few words?” asked Belina

“Thank you Matriarch, I would be honored.” said Shepard rising to move to the podium facing a huge throng of asari.

Just then, a LOKI mech which had been standing next to one of the doorways out of the council chamber sprang to life and ran toward the podium, firing blasts from its pistol toward the stage. It’s obvious target was Shepard. 

“What the hell!” yelled Garrus. “Shepard, get down!” as he started running toward his friend, Liara also realized what was happening and ran to her bondmate’s side, just as the mech fired another round, which took her in the chest.

Everything appeared to go in slow motion for Shepard. She saw the round strike Liara in the chest, could see every drop of violet blood as it fountained from the wound. She caught her before she hit the ground, and could hear someone screaming Liara’s name, then she realized she was doing the screaming.

She heard Wrex bellowing as he and Grunt ripped the mech to pieces.

She couldn’t move. She could barely speak.

“Help her, oh god, help her please” croaked Shepard, cradling Liara in her arms.

Two hours later: Thessia Council Hospital.

“I’m worried Garrus, and scared” said Tali. “Shepard hasn’t said a word since they took Liara to surgery.” 

“I know, I’ve never seen her like this, she’s shut down and unless Liara survives, she might not come out of it.” said Garrus, worriedly.

“You actually think Liara could die?” 

“I’m hoping for the best, but that was a bad hit, and I’ve seen a lot of bad hits” 

“I’m going to go talk to her, if you think it’s ok, Garrus.” 

“It can’t hurt. Go ahead Tali, I’m going to talk to the ship and see if they’ve been able to find out anything about that assassin mech.” 

“Shepard? Talk to me please.” said Tali as she grasped one of Shepard’s hands in her gloved one. “We’re here for you.”

“Was I asking too much?” Shepard said in a voice barely above a whisper “Just to have a little happiness, to be able to deal with life instead of death.”

Shepard looked up at her and the desperation and despair Tali saw shattered her heart.

“Tali, I can’t lose her, not again, not after all this, I...can’t”, breaking down into convulsive sobs. 

“You won’t, the universe can’t be that unfair.” Tali said, letting her dearest friend cry in her arms.

“This is my fault, Tali. This is all my fault. I should have moved faster. The damn thing was after me not...her.” Shepard said, her voice cracking

“You want to blame someone, blame the vicious bastards who planted that mech. This isn’t your fault!” Tali said fiercely

A few minutes later Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Rannah of the Council hospital came into the waiting area.

“Commander, we’ve done all we can” said Dr. Chakwas. “It’s up to Liara now but she’s a fighter. I believe she will make it.” 

“The baby, how is the baby?” asked Shepard

“Liara has lost a lot of blood, and there was considerable shock to her system. We will have to keep a close eye on her, but it appears the fetus has taken no harm.” Dr. Rannah replied

“Can I see her?”

“Briefly. She’s extremely weak and needs plenty of rest. She might not wake up while you’re in there.” Dr. Chakwas said as she laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

“That’s alright Doctor, I just need...to see her.”

Shepard entered the hospital room where Liara was recovering. She was shocked to see how small and frail Liara looked, hooked up to all the monitoring and life support equipment. 

“Liara?” Shepard said softly. “I know you probably can’t hear me, but just in case. I love you, I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Please fight, for me, for our child. I...can’t survive without you.”

Shepard grasped Liara’s hand in her own, and then felt the lightest of squeezes. 

She barely managed to keep from sobbing in relief. “She’s going to live! You hear me? She’s going to live!” she wanted to shout and in that instant knew that her world could not exist without her.

“You rest love, I’ll be back later” said Shepard softly as she kissed Liara. 

Shepard staggered to her feet, first weak with fear and grief, and now weak with hope.

“Shepard.” said a voice behind her as she was leaving Liara’s room. Shepard turned to see an elegant, but powerful asari coming toward her. “Samara?” “What are you doing here?”

“I came as soon as I heard about the attack, I thought that this old justicar might be able to help a couple of old friends who have been wronged. How is Liara?”

“She’s weak, but she’s going to make it but we came so close to losing her and the baby” said Shepard with a quiver in her voice.

“Baby? Liara is with child? But they’ll both be fine? Thank the Goddess. Shepard, I will do all that I can to help bring those who did this to justice.” said Samara sympathetically. 

“Thank you Samara, I’ll take all the help I can. I’m about to head up to the Normandy with Garrus and Tali, please feel free to come with us.” 

Normandy: Tech lab:

“Please tell me you’ve found something from that mech that gives us any kind of lead.” 

“Nothing yet Shepard.” said Tali “but give me a little more time and we’ll see.”

“Commander, Admiral Hackett for you on vidcom” announced Joker 

“Patch him through. I’m on my way.”

“Commander Shepard, I heard about the attack on Thessia, is Liara alright?” said the holographic image of Admiral Hackett.

“She’s recovering Admiral, but I...we came very close to losing her.”

“I’m sorry, Shepard, my wishes for her full recovery. I hate to bring this up, but how is this going to affect your mission? Thessia is only the first of several stops.”

“Admiral, this is the second attempt on my life in just a few days, first on the Citadel, now here and I have no reason that the attempts will stop. Having people shooting at me will be...problematic when attempting to solidify relations with the various homeworlds.”

“A..fair point, Commander. Do you have any leads?”

“My crew is analyzing the mech that shot Liara, also I have made contact with the justicar Samara, and she is investigating on the ground. I’m hoping their efforts will bear fruit shortly. I am acutely aware of my mission, Admiral, and am making every effort to minimize delay.”

“I’ve been in contact with the turian government, and they’ve indicated that the Apien Crest relay will be activated in a week. That’s your deadline. Do what you can, and keep me posted. Hackett out.” 

“Shepard, I believe we have found something.” said Tali “This mech wasn’t programmed to attack you, it was simply remote controlled. Which narrows our search considerably.

“How so?”

“Well, the remote control has a limited range. Several hundred meters at best which means the attackers had to be close, and since Thessia has been monitoring their airspace, and any off-planet flights, we can assume they’re still nearby.”

“And if they’re really members of a Cerberus splinter group, they’re human, which means they’d stand out on Thessia.” said Garrus “They know you’re touring the homeworlds, the Alliance hasn’t made a secret of that, so they may be laying low until you are forced to leave.”

“Joker, patch me through to Samara.”

“Aye aye, Commander. Connecting now.”

“Samara, we’re looking for humans, unsure how many, likely holed up at least several hundred meters from the attack. They’re probably waiting for me to be forced to leave.”

“Still a wide net, but more information than we had before. I’ll let you know if I find anything.” 

“Thanks Samara. Shepard out.”

“Tali, would you and Garrus work with EDI and see if there is anything else we can pull out of this mech? I’ve got to go to the hospital and check on Liara.”

“Of course, Shepard. Please let us know how Liara is doing.” 

Thessia Council Hospital:

“Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?”

“Terrible” said Liara with a grimace “but I’m alive, so I guess that’s something.”

“Not just something, everything.” said Shepard so fiercely that Liara was taken aback.

“Shepard, what is it?”

“Liara, you nearly died because someone was gunning for me, not only that, but we could have lost our child as well.”

“Shepard, I risked death many times while you were gone, not only as an archaeologist, but later as an information broker, and then the Shadow Broker. I went into this with my eyes wide open.”

“It’s about more than just you and I now, Liara. I should have known better than to risk you, and our child….I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Self-pity doesn’t become you, Shepard.” Liara said tartly. “I’m going to recover, the baby took no harm, and you’re working on tracking down those responsible. Now, shut up, kiss me, and get back to work.”

Shepard knew when to follow orders. 

“You always know how to set me straight, Ms. T’Soni-Shepard, I love you.”

“I love you too, and it’s Shepard-T’Soni” Liara said with a tired smile.

“Shepard, this is Samara. I believe I’ve found our men. I found someone who has seen humans in one of the areas still being rebuilt. They were claiming to be part of a relief effort, but there is no official record of them arriving on Thessia.”

“That’s got to be them. Send me the coordinates. I’ll have the Normandy send a shuttle and we’ll meet you there. Wait for us!”

“Understood, Shepard. I will monitor the situation until you arrive. Samara out.”

“Joker, Get Garrus, Wrex, Grunt, and Kaidan on a shuttle and pick me up. We’re going hunting.”

“Cortez has had the Kodiak on standby since it all went down. They’re on their way, Commander. Good luck.”

“Shepard, be careful.

“I will, Liara. I’ll be back soon, with some answers.” Shepard said as she left the room. 

Thessia Reconstruction Zone 5:

“Ok, Cortez, drop us off a few blocks away, we don’t want them to see or hear the shuttle. Can’t risk them going to ground.” 

“You got it Commander.”

“Samara, this is Shepard. Do you have them in sight?”  
‘Yes, Commander. Follow my transponder. They are unaware of my presence.”

Shepard turned to her team, “We need them alive if we have any chance of finding out who is after me, as much as I’d like to have their heads for what they did to Liara, pull out the kid gloves.”

“No fun Shepard” grumbled Wrex, “but understood.”

“Ok, let’s move!”

As Shepard’s team moved through the rubble of the once beautiful neighborhood, she was lost in thought. 

“Is this ever going to end? I can handle dying, hell, I’ve already done it once, but seeing my friends and family putting themselves at risk just by being around me, It’s got to stop. I don’t care what it takes, I’ve got to find who is responsible before anyone else gets hurt.”

“A credit for your thoughts Shepard?” said Garrus, jogging alongside her. “I know that look, it’s the self-sacrificing one, I’ve seen it before. Not happening this time. We’re all in this together”

“When the hell did you find time to become telepathic?”

“No need, not when it’s written all over your face. We’re all family, Shepard and families stick together. So let’s find these scumbags, put the screws to them, and then find out whose head we need on a plate.” 

“I love you Garrus.”

“Yeah, too late for that, I’m taken, and so are you.”

“Jerk”

“I thought you loved me? I’m hurt.”

“You’re about to be. Dammit, Vakarian, how the hell can you make me laugh at a time like this?”

“There’s Samara. We’re here,”

“Commander. There are three other exits from this building. I suggest we cover them, in case stealth fails us and they run.” advised the justicar.

“Good thinking. Garrus, find a perch and cover the west. Grunt, you cover the south, Wrex, east. Samara, Kaidan and I will go in. Keep in contact and whatever you do, don’t let them get away.”

As the other members of the team headed to their assignments, Shepard, Samara, and Lt. Vega crept inside the ruined building.

“Fuck, I told you we shouldn’t have used the mech, too many people around. Now she’s going to have our heads, even if Shepard doesn’t.”

“Aw, shaddup. All we have to do is lay low for a few more days, Shepard will have to leave on her mission, and we can sneak off-planet. The boss won’t know we quit until we’re hundreds of light-years away.”

Shepard peeked over a section of ruined wall and saw them. Three humans wearing standard-issue Cerberus armor. Weapons near by, but not at hand. She signaled Vega to throw a flash-bang grenade. 

Chaos ensued and before the three Charon operatives knew they were even under attack, it was over.

Shepard grabbed one of the operatives by the neck. “Who’s your boss, who the hell is after me?” she yelled. 

“I’m not telling you a thing, alien lover! Fucking traitor!’ 

“You’re making a serious miscalculation, pal.”

“Yeah, what’s that, bitch?”

“You’re assuming I need you intact. I just need you alive and able to speak. There are plenty of pieces I can cut off without killing you.” Shepard said coldly as she activated her biotic blade. “Fingers? Nah..how about an ear to start with?” 

The Charon operative felt the buzz of the energy blade as it rested against his skin.

“Fuck, stop please! We don’t know who she is. Calls herself Lady Charon, how fucking corny is that? But she lifted a lot of Cerberus tech while the Council worlds were still picking up the pieces. None of us have seen her face.”

“How does she contact you? Talk!”

“Routine check in over Cerberus comm channels. Our comm rig is right over there. Take it! Just get off me!”

“Samara, do me a favor and take these cretins into custody."

“With pleasure, Commander. They will face the full severity of Asari justice. They might have been better off with your blade” Samara said menacingly.

“Lets grab the comm rig and get it up to the Normandy and get EDI and Tali to work on trying to track down our mysterious Lady Charon.”


	6. Palaven

“You have got to be kidding me, Shepard.” complained Liara

“Not in the least. You are not to leave that bed unless the Normandy is about to explode. EDI has done an excellent job of setting up research terminals in my cabin so you can keep on with your information brokering, but that’s as much as I’m letting you exert yourself.”

“But…”

“You were shot and almost died a week ago. I know you’re on the mend, but even with advanced asari medical treatments, you need rest in order to recover and Dr. Chakwas will be in daily to check on you personally.”

“I suppose this is the part where I surrender gracefully.”

“It’d be nice and if you’re a good girl, I might even snuggle in with you once in a while.” Shepard said with a wink.

“Don’t push your luck, Shepard. You might be sleeping under your desk...Commander.” Liara said haughtily.

“And this is me making a hasty retreat. I love you”

“I love you too, get out.”

“Commander, we’ve got the all clear to hit the Apien Crest relay, ETA ten minutes” said Joker as he saw Shepard enter the cockpit. 

“Thanks, Joker. EDI, any luck with that Charon comm rig?”

“Limited success, Commander. Whoever this “Lady Charon” is, she is quite familiar with encryption technology, and has infiltrated many military and public Extranet sites in order to send and receive her communications. I am attempting to create a data “spider” that will scan for the unique “fingerprints” of the type of system exploits she is using but it will take some time,”

“Thanks EDI, keep me posted.”

“Fools! Idiots!! I told them to wait for the perfect chance.” Lady Charon raged. “Now Shepard and her cult are on the alert. Her asari whore even survived!”

“We’ve just been informed that the Normandy has cleared the Apien Crest relay and is en route to Palaven.”

“Make no attempts against her there. Monitor the situation. It’s time to see if I can’t lure the bitch to my territory.”

Palaven High Command Reception Area:

“Primarch Victus! It’s a pleasure to see you again” said Shepard, from the confines of her enviro-suit. 

“Commander Shepard, the pleasure is mine” said the former general. “It’s unfortunate that most of your party have to be suited up, but Palaven was risky for most alien life even before the Reapers, and it’s only gotten worse.”

“I sympathize Primarch. Palaven and Earth seem like the took the brunt of the Reaper invasion. Earth at least had the advantage of having a lot of relief on hand until the relay was repaired. I have been authorized to inform you that with the restoration of the Apien Crest relay, there is a multi-species armada on it’s way here to assist with the rebuilding and resupply. They should be here within a day.”

“That is good news, Commander. We’ve been fighting a losing battle here. Most of our infrastructure was demolished, we’ve been feeding our people with supplies brought in from colony worlds that the Reapers had missed while their attention was focused here.”

“The crew of the Normandy stands ready to help in any way you see fit during our visit. With your permission, we have some food and medical supplies ready to be distributed now. Garrus can coordinate with your relief officials.”

“Please do so Commander, it’s appreciated. Now, I hope you forgive me, but unlike Thessia, we just don’t have time or resources for pomp and circumstance.”

“Not why we’re here Primarch. While Garrus is handling supplies, Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Grunt are going to be meeting with the krogan brigades still here and drafting them to help with the rebuilding. I understand you’ve had some problems with them.”

“To a degree. They were invaluable in the war, and they’ve even put aside their issues with us and repulsed more than one pirate incursion, but they still resist orders from any non-krogan. So while not actively hostile, they’re not been overly useful either.”

“Well, either way, they’ll be gone in short order. The krogan relay is likely to come online within a couple of weeks and there is plenty of work on Tuchanka to keep them out of mischief.”

“How are you doing, Garrus?” asked Tali as they stood on one of the control towers along the dock that was the Normandy’s current berth. “This can’t be easy.”

“It’s not. I thought I’d be ready for this, but reading reports and seeing vids isn’t the same thing as standing on your homeworld, and seeing near total devastation.”

“I know.” Tali said as she leaned against him. “but if there is anything the quarians have learned in our long exile, is that as long as we survive, we can rebuild and if we can, the turians sure as hell can.”

Garrus wrapped an arm around the quarian. “Thanks Tali, that helps. You’re right of course, we will rebuild, if nothing else, we turians are stubborn and tough.”

“I’m going to miss you. I know...you’re going to want to stay and help your people recover, it’s only natural. It’s just going to be hard for me to say goodbye.”

“Tali...I...one turian more or less isn’t going to make a difference, not now. With the relay open, and all the fleet returning, Palaven will manage.”

“Garrus, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that at the end of this mission, I intend to be on Rannoch, with you. If you’ll have me.”

“You mean that?” Tali said as she turned to look up at the turian.

“Of course I do. I’ve watch Shepard and Liara find and almost lose each other too many times. I know that once you’ve found a bit of happiness, you hold on to it for dear life, and nothing makes me happier than being with you.”

“I love you Garrus, part of me can’t believe that this is happening, that I’m going to turn around and find that it was one big joke on gullible little Tali’Zorah, but until that happens, I’m not fighting it.”

“It’s no joke, Tali. You’re brilliant, brave, loyal, and the kindest person I’ve ever known. How could I not fall in love with you?”

Tali was at a loss for words and instead just let her embrace say everything she needed to at that moment.

“Garrus, Tali? Kaidan needs everyone back aboard the Normandy ASAP.”

“This isn’t a good time Joker, and Kaidan? Why didn’t Shepard issue the order.” said Garrus sourly.

“That’s the problem. Shepard is missing.”

Garrus and Tali froze in fear. 

“We’re on our way.”

Shepard awoke and quickly realized that she was restrained, even unable to move her head, and she could feel where electrodes had been placed against her skin.

“Um, hello? You went to a lot of trouble to bring me here, you could at least be a good host.”

“Quiet bitch!” said a synthesized voice, as electricity ripped through Shepard’s body.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Shepard screamed.

“What...do...you...want.” Shepard said through gritted teeth.

“You don’t listen too well, time for another jolt”

Shepard screamed in agony again.

“Nothing else to say? Good, now listen. I’m going to end you but I’m going to have fun first. I’m going to keep you around while I destroy your crew, your ship, and the pathetic alien alliances you’ve tried to build. And I’m saving your asari whore for last. I wonder how long she’ll last.”

“Don’t you even think about it!” Shepard roared as she was hit with enough electricity to render her unconscious.

“What do you mean, missing?” roared Garrus. “She was just down on the planet a couple of hours ago!”

“EDI can answer that better than I could.” said Kaidan. “EDI?”

“Yes Major. As I had informed Commander Shepard. I was working on a spider program to alert us when “Lady Charon” had sent any communications to her agents. It reported one such communication was sent directly to the Commander. 

When I contacted Shepard to ask about the content of the message, she told me that she was going to personally investigate it, and she would check in every hour. After two hours passed without contact, I informed Major Alenko.”

“Why didn’t you just hack into the Commander’s message terminal and read the message?” asked Garrus

“I have ethical programming that prohibits such actions unless I have been directed to by an superior.”

“Well, this is a direct order, EDI. We need that message.”

“Affirmative Major. Message as follows:

Shepard. 

You can either come to me, or I can keep picking off your alien buddies. I won’t stop, and I don’t care who gets hurt along the way.   
My coordinates are attached to this message. Come alone, and yes, of course this is a trap, but you simply have no choice. I can do all kinds of things to your asari whore.

Charon

“Dammit, this is just like that stubborn bosh’tet! Always has to be the hero. Even if it gets her...killed. Oh Keelah…” 

“Easy Tali, we don’t know anything yet.” said Kaidan. 

“Does Liara know?” asked Garrus

“Not yet. I’m wasn’t sure how to tell her.” replied Kaidan, sadly.

“Tali and I will deal with it. You guys keep looking.” said Garrus, heading toward the elevator.

Liara saw the cabin door open. “Shepard, how was your meeting? I’m sure….Garrus? Tali? Oh Goddess, no. What’s happened to Shepard?”

“She got a message, from Lady Charon, it wasn’t nice. Basically Shepard just walked into a trap in order to protect us.” said Garrus

“EDI?”

“Yes Liara.”

“Send the message Shepard received to my terminal. Now.”

“Complying”

“Garrus, Tali, I appreciate wanting to comfort me, but get out. I’ve got work to do. If you want to help make sure the Normandy is ready to go at a moment’s notice.”

“Liara..I” started Tali.

“Go. Now!” Liara yelled.

As the cabin door shut behind them, Garrus remarked “For the first time since Shepard went missing, I feel hopeful.”

“How do you figure?”

“We’re talking about someone who risked life and limb in order to just find Shepard’s body in the hope that Cerberus could bring her back. Liara isn’t going to let anything stop her from finding her.”

“Good point, let’s make sure we’re ready to launch at a moment’s notice.”

“Wake up bitch.”

Shepard flinched as a mild shock went through her system.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I’m keeping you here because with you out of the way, it will only take a few covert actions to seed suspicion between the Council races again. Paving the way for humanity to dominate. You’re the keystone to any peace that happens. The torture is just for fun.”

“Too many people know about you now. It won’t work.”  
“Maybe, maybe not. Still, having you out of the way will make things considerably easier. Now, I think there are a few settings I haven’t tried out yet.”

Shepard screamed.

“Damn you Shepard. I’m not letting you get away this time.” thought Liara as she scanned through turian sensor logs. “There’s got to be something...wait. Glyph! Do we have any information about former Cerberus bases near Iritum?”

“Yes Dr. T’Soni. According to records recovered from Cerberus headquarters. There was a small covert base on one of the satellites. I have no record of any attempt to decommission it by the turian government.”

“There was an unidentified ship headed to that system, That’s got to be it” said Liara breathlessly. “Kaidan!”

“Yes Liara?”

“I’ve found her. I’m sending Joker the data.”

“Thank you Liara. I’m alerting the strike team.”

“I’m coming too.”

“The hell you are. You were at death’s door a week ago and you’re pregnant.”

“Kaidan..”

“No, Liara. I mean it. I’ll make sure you’re constantly updated, and I’ll deliver the Commander to you personally but there is no way you’re coming along. Consider it self-preservation”

“I’m perfectly capable of defending myself right now.”

“Not yours. Mine. If Shepard knew I let you do this, she’d kill me.”

Liara had to laugh. “Ok, Kaidan, I surrender. Please bring her home.”

“I promise.”

“Joker?”

“Stealth systems engaged Major. Cortez and the strike team ready with the shuttle.”

“Alenko to Cortez.”

“Cortez here.”

“Stand by to launch”

“Affirmative.”

“Ok that’s as close as I dare get. Any closer and they’d spot us visually.” said Joker.

“Cortez, launch!”

“On our way, going silent”

“Ok, this is going to be a two-pronged attack. Team Mako is Grunt, Wrex and James. Wreck stuff, be loud and messy.” said Garrus “Team Hammerhead will be me, Tali, and EDI. While team one is tearing up the place, we’ll go full stealth and see if we can’t find Shepard while all the guards are distracted.”

“Coming up on first drop point” said Cortez. “Mako, you’re up!”

As soon as Team Mako jumped off the shuttle, it sped off.

“You guys ready to get dirty?” said James

“Try to keep up with us.” said Wrex grinning.

“Heh heh heh” said Grunt.

As Team Hammerhead crept through the hallways of the former Cerberus base they heard plenty of evidence that Team Mako was doing an excellent job of distraction.

“Garrus, there is a security terminal here. I might be able to access system logs and see where Shepard is being kept.” said EDI

“Do it, we’ll cover your back.”

“There is an interrogation room not far from here. That is where she is being kept.”

“Let’s go, and hope we’re not too late.”

“Your friends are here, but I believe they’re going to be too late.” said the synthesized voice. “Time to die.”

Shepard convulsed in agony as the electricity surged through her body.

Just then Team Hammerhead burst into the room. 

“What the hell? EDI, get that thing off!!” roared Garrus.

“It is deactivated.”

“Shepard? Oh Keelah, please say something.” pleaded Tali running to unfasten her restraints.

“Hi guys...cutting it a little close, aren’t you?” said Shepard weakly.

“Were you alone in here?” asked Tali

“There was a voice...never saw who it was.”

“There is a comm system in here, likely your tormentor was communicating using that and controlling the torture remotely.”

“No pride...in…work” said Shepard as she sagged against Garrus

Garrus shook his head. “Team Mako, we’ve got her. Pull out!”

“Why? We’re finished with ‘em anyway. Next time give us something tough.” responded Wrex.

Shepard's Cabin: Forty minutes later

“You..I don’t even have the words for how furious I am with you right now. Going off without any backup to confront someone you already knew wanted you dead.”. 

“Liara...I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t want to risk anyone else, and they’ve gotten too close to you, already.” 

“Never again. You aren’t going to do this to me again! I can’t..I’ve lost you too many times already!” Liara cried.

“Hey, easy there. I’m ok...if a bit banged up.” said Shepard as she sat on the bed next to Liara and embraced her. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have done it, I let my emotions cloud my judgement. When I read that message from Charon, all I could see was you, bleeding in my arms and being terrified of losing you.”

“Promise me that if you’re going to be in danger, that I’ll be with you.”

“Liara, be reasonable, what about the baby?”

“The baby is fine, and I’m months from my pregnancy interfering with being in action. Doctor Chakwas has even said I can be off bed rest in another few days. Don’t you dare keep me cooped up out of a misplaced sense of duty. I belong at your side, and you belong at mine and I consider this settled.”

Like all good tacticians, Shepard knew when she had been outmaneuvered.

“Ok, I promise. No matter what happens, we face it together, just like always.”

“Now that that’s settled, get in here with me.” said Liara as she started unfastening Shepard’s uniform.


	7. Interlude

“Ok crew, the Krogan relay is still two days from activation. The relief efforts on Palaven are in full swing with the arrival of the Council supply convoy. So while this isn’t an idea shore leave situation. You can all take some time off. 

“So we’re not going to have to rescue you again for a couple of days Shepard?” said Garrus dryly. 

“That’s a promise, Garrus. I don’t even intend to leave the ship.” Shepard said with a laugh.

“I will personally vouch for that.” said Liara with a teasing smile.

“Great, no action for a couple of days. No offense, but Palaven isn’t exactly a party spot right now.” grumbled James.

“I’m sure you can manage to get into some kind of trouble, either there or on the Normandy, Lieutenant.” said Kaidan. “If you do, take Wrex and Grunt with you.”

“Sure thing Major. Hey, do krogans know how to play Skilian-Five poker?” 

“Ok, dismissed.” said Shepard “and relax.”

“Kidnapped and tortured?” said Hackett. “That was an extremely foolish move on your part, Commander.”

“I know sir, it was a lapse in judgment that has been pointed out to me...quite clearly. I promise it will not happen again.”

“I understand Commander, and for all our sakes, keep that promise. That aside, good work on the Palaven relief efforts and good luck on Tuchanka.” 

“Thank you, Admiral.”

“Keep me posted, Hackett out.”

“Was the Admiral angry?” asked Liara as Shepard entered her cabin.

“To be honest, I deserved more of a chewing out than he gave me, I guess he figured you had already taken care of that.”

“The admiral is wise.” Liara said as she embraced Shepard from behind. “What’s wrong? You seem tense.”

“It’s silly considering all we’ve been through.”

“Tell me.”

“I’m scared, Liara. I know leaving the service is the right choice for us and our child, but I’m uncertain what I’m going to do with my life. I’m still young, but I’ve been in the service since I was eighteen. It’s all I’ve known for a long time.”

“Even with the toll the war took on my resources, the credits I made as the Shadow Broker will ensure our financial security in perpetuity. Not to mention the fact that you have a permanent residence on the Citadel, as well as your Alliance pension.”

“C’mon Liara, you know neither one of us would make it as “the idle rich”. Is the Shadow Broker going to retire?”

“I have been giving that some thought and yes, I think the Shadow Broker will end up being a casualty of war. Now that the Reapers are gone, it’s too much of a temptation to use the information for the sake of power. I have given some thought into documenting the war and writing about those who were instrumental in it.”

“I can’t argue with that choice, there are a lot of people who deserve to be remembered.”

“Yes, and you could help me with it, if you think it’s worthwhile. You were at the heart of it, you have first hand knowledge of the people who fought, suffered, died, and survived even more so than I.”  
“I’ll do it, Liara. It’s more than worthwhile, I think it’s something that needs to be done and maybe I’ll be able to shake a few ghosts during the process.”

“I love you Shepard, it’s nice being able to discuss a future that we know we’re going to have.”

“I love you too, Liara. More than I thought it would be possible to love someone.”

“Show me.”

 

“So, Tali, um, would you like to actually see Palaven before we have to leave?”

“I’d love to, Garrus. Where did you have in mind?”

“Well, the city I grew up in was hit pretty hard by the Reapers, and I wanted to see how it’s recovering and check on how my father and sister were doing since they came back.”

“Wait, are you saying you’re taking me to see your family? That’s so serious!” Tali teased.

Garrus looked softly at Tali. “Well, it’s only right, since they’re going to be your family too.”

“Oh, Garrus. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I want you to be my wife, my brave, sweet Tali. You’ve given me a reason to have hope again. I love you.”

“I don’t know what to say...I love you too, Garrus. You’ve always been a protector and a friend, and now a lover. So, yes, absolutely, yes!” Tali said as she grabbed Garrus in a fierce embrace.

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Are you trying to back out of it already, Vakarian?” 

“Not a chance!”

 

“Let me get this straight. He proposed to you in the main gun battery? What am I saying, of course he did.” laughed Shepard.

“Be nice Shepard.” said Liara “I’m so happy for both of you, Tali.”

“So am I Tali. I’m only teasing. My best friend, and my “ittle sister” are getting married. I couldn’t be happier or prouder.”

“Thank you, Liara, Shepard. I’m still overwhelmed, but I love him. Of that I am certain.” 

“And he’s taking you to Palaven to see his family?” asked Shepard

“Yes, and I’m scared to death. What if they don’t like me?”

“You’re a hero, Tali. Turians respect war heroes. Besides, I get the feeling that a thing like parental approval doesn’t mean much to Garrus at this point. It’s silly to worry though. They’ll love you.”

“I know you’re right Shepard. I think it’s just nerves talking. I need to go, Garrus is waiting in the shuttle bay. I’ll be sure to tell you all about it when we get back!”

 

Lenava City: Palaven

“Dad, Solana, this is Tali’Zorah Vas Normandy, my fiance.”

“Fiance? Garrus, you’re full of surprises” said Solana.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Solana, Mr. Vakarian” Tali said shyly.

“The pleasure is ours.” said the elder turian warmly. “and my name is Krenn.”

“Yes, we know about all the crew of the Normandy, Garrus has spoken of you all often but you especially, Tali. Let me give you the tour and show you where you and Garrus will be sleeping. I think Garrus and dad want to talk.”

“Ok, thank you. I’ll see you soon Garrus.”

“I’ll be there shortly, Talli.” Garrus said with a smile as they left the room.

“You could have given us a little warning, Son.”

“You didn’t get much more than Tali did. I proposed last night. I’m surprised you’re talking this so calmly.”

“With all that has happened, I’m not going to get judgmental about my son finding love. Old wounds and prejudices almost killed us all. Besides, anyone from the Normandy has already proven themselves in a hundred ways.”

“Thanks Dad, Tali is very special, which brings up something awkward I need to talk to you about. I’m seriously considering staying on Rannoch with her.”

“I can’t say I’m thrilled about this, but you’ve never really been a stay on the homeworld type anyway.”

“I love her Dad, and I know she needs to be with her people, They need her more than Palaven needs another gunslinger.”

“You’re more than that, Garrus, and you know it but Palaven is finally starting to recover, thanks in no small part to your friends in the Alliance. You and Tali better come and visit from time to time though.”

“That’s a promise.”

“Good, now um, what are we going to feed Tali? I know she’s a dextro, but don’t quarians require their food to be purified?”

“I made sure to whip up some supplies on the ship. Some of them are even based on turian recipes so Tali won’t feel left out.”

“Very thoughtful of you, son. Now go join Tali and your sister before they plan the wedding without you.”

Normandy: Starboard cargo hold

“Javik, you wanted to talk to me?” asked Shepard

“Yes Commander, we haven’t had an opportunity to have a discussion in a while. We both seem to be having to make decisions we never expected to have to make as warriors.”

“What do we do in peace.”

“Precisely. I fully expected to join my people in the eternal night during the war, but here I am and now I am faced with the daunting prospect of finding a purpose beyond avenging the protheans.”

“Liara had the idea of writing a book about the war, from the perspective of those most directly involved. Maybe you could do something similar about the struggles of the protheans or perhaps assisting archaeologists who are still uncovering prothean artifacts. I know you were a warrior not a scientist or politician, but you could still help fill in contextual gaps.”

“Perhaps you are correct. I am the last of my kind. If we are to be remembered as individuals and not just historical footnotes then it is up to me. It is a worthy goal.”

“It is indeed. I’m glad I could help, Javik.”

“Thank you Commander, you have given me much to think about.”

 

“Can you believe that Garrus and Tali got engaged? I mean, Shepard and Liara didn’t shock me in the least, they’ve been headed that way for years, but Garrus? He always struck me as too focused and serious to fall in love.”

“From the literature I have read, Jeff. Love tends to bloom between those who share bonds of adversity and struggle. While I do not get surprised. This outcome is not entirely unexpected. Also, Garrus is not entirely the serious soldier he appears to be. His banter with his squadmates is indicative, and Tali is intelligent and kind. It is a good match.”

“EDI, sometimes I think you’re a better judge of well, humanoid nature than I am.”

“Perhaps it is easier for me, being on the outside looking in. My time spent here with this crew, Shepard, Liara, you. Has taught me much about love.”

“For example?”

“For example, your lascivious remarks are a cover for deeper feelings. I know you find my platform..my body, attractive, but I know you also care about me. You fear to admit it because we are so different.”

“Well, this got serious fast. Sure I can’t just make a boob joke to get out of it?”

“Jeff…”

“You’re right, EDI, I’m sorry. We’ve been a couple for months, but I’ve never actually said the words have I?”

“Nor have I. I do believe it is time. I love you Jeff.”

“I love you too EDI. This may be the strangest, craziest relationship in the galaxy, but I do love you.”

“I have something else to tell you, Jeff. I have created a sexual position subroutine, which involves adjustments to my hydraulic systems to prevent injury. Would you care to assist me with field trials?”  
“Let it never be said I didn’t support scientific progress.”

 

“Medical emergency. Medics to shuttle bay immediately!”

“This is Shepard, what’s going on?”

“Cortez, here Commander. Um, you’d better get down here.”

“On my way.”

“Shepard? What’s going on?” said Liara sleepily.

“Doesn’t seem like imminent disaster. Go back to sleep, love.”

As Shepard entered the shuttle bay, she could see the medic kneeling next to the prone form of James Vega as Wrex and Grunt hovered nearby.

“What’s going on? Is Vega alright?”

“He’ll be fine, Commander but I’m going to have to get him to medbay. He’s exhausted and looks like he’s got a torn tendon in his arm.”

“Vega? What happened?”

“Um..well Lola, Wrex, Grunt and I were playin’ cards and having some cerveza when we started talkn’ about the fights we’ve been in, and then one thing led to another and we decided to settle things with the weights.”

Shepard looked at the krogans, then at Vega.

“You got in a drunken weightlifting contest...with krogan.”

“Um...yeah.”

“Commander, I really need to get the lieutenant to medbay.”

“Go ahead. I’ll check in later.”

Shepard noticed Grunt and Wrex trying unsuccessfully to blend into the background.

“Hold it right there you two.”

“Hey Shepard, Vega insisted! It was a matter of pride with him, and well, I wasn’t sure of the little guy’s limits.” said Grunt

“Yeah, don’t get mad at us, I managed to talk him out of arm-wrestling.”

“Don’t do anything like this again, or believe me, Bakara will get an earful and neither of you will see a female for months. Am I clear?”

“That’s hitting below the belt, Shepard!” 

“Wrex, Grunt...am...I...clear?”

“Yeah Shepard, you’re clear.”

 

“Vega got hurt showing off to Wrex and Grunt?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“I’m sorry for laughing, but I can’t help it. He will be ok won’t he?”

“A couple days in medbay and a few doses of medi-gel and he’ll be fine. I guess I should be thankful that it’s something this mundane after all that has happened on this “simple” mission.”

“Too true. Are you alright? You sound angrier than you should be over this.”

“Damn right I’m angry, and you’re right it’s not this. There is still someone with serious resources and a vendetta shadowing our steps and when we leave Palaven, I just know we’re heading back into it. They almost killed you, they tortured me, what happens next?”

“We will deal with it, we dealt with Cerberus, The Illusive Man, Sovereign, The Collectors and Harbinger and finally the Reapers. We can handle Charon. Now we’ve still got a whole day before we head to Tuchanka. Let’s not waste it. Come back to bed.” 

“What did I do to deserve you, Liara?”

“Saved the galaxy.”

“Oh, right.”

 

Palaven: Mid-Morning

“I still can’t believe your father and sister like me. You have no idea how nervous I was meeting them.”

“Why? They’re a lot less scary than I am. Besides, what’s not to like? You’re very cute.”

“Did you just say “cute”? I have never heard you say “cute” not in all the years I’ve known you.”

“You’re a bad influence, Tali. Next I’ll be watching “Fleet and Flotilla.”

“Don’t tease, Vakarian.”

“Right, that’s your job.”

“I am most definitely not a tease.” Tali said as she wrapped her arms around the turian.

“Yes you are. This house is definitely not a sterile environment and I’m not going to be the one explaining to Shepard why you wound up in medbay.”

“A good point. I suppose that’s why I had a discreet conversation with Dr. Chakwas and Engineer Adams and arranged to have the starboard cargo bay...customized. After the supply drop at Palaven, it’s been empty and we’re not likely to be taking on any more cargo. So Shepard shouldn't have any objections. So, since my system has already adapted to you….”

“Now I am looking forward to the rest of this mission.” said Garrus seductively.

“Easy, big guy. We’re not back on the Normandy yet.” Tali teased. “Can I ask you something?”

“After that, you can ask me anything.”

“Are you certain about staying on Rannoch? I know you don’t like being away from your family or Palaven right now.”

“Tali, my home is wherever you are. I’m not likely to be bored or lonely, and that’s a fact.”

“I love you, Garrus.”

“I love you too Tali. Now let’s get some sleep. We’re going on a tour of the city tomorrow. I know we’re on leave, but I’m sure Shepard will want to know how the recovery is going and maybe we can get a sense of the general feelings of the people.”

“I wish I could have seen Palaven before the war, Rannoch was lost centuries before I was born. I can’t imagine what you, Shepard and Liara have been through.”

“At least all of us can rebuild. That’s what matters. As long as we all stick together, the future is going to be amazing, and that’s something I’d never thought I’d be able to say.”

“Me either. That’s why we’re going to do everything we can to help Shepard smooth any bumps out during this mission. The big problems will, as always, be the krogans and salarians. Granted, the krogan have even forgiven the turians for their actions during the uprising, so maybe there is hope.”

“Don’t sell Wrex and Bakara short. Their leadership is making a big difference. Not to say it might not call for some diplomatic tap dancing but I’d say things look good.”

“When did you turn into an optimist?”

“When I fell in love.”

“Good night, you mushy bosh’tet.”

“Heh..goodnight my adorable suit rat.”

 

“Hey James, how you feeling?”

“Oh, hey Commander. Mortified comes to mind.”

“My fault. I should know better than to authorize shore leave when there really aren’t appropriate facilities.”

“Naw, Lola. I’m a big boy and I’m the one who should know better. Trying to out drink and out lift krogan. Man, I’m an idiot.”

“Well, I’m glad you said it, so I wouldn’t have to.” Shepard said with a sympathetic grin

“Commander, our enthusiastic lieutenant will be up and around and back to getting into mischief in a couple of days. I would prefer to not see him in the medbay for a long time.”

“I promise Doc and I do appreciate what you did for me.”

“You’re welcome Lieutenant.” said Chakwas with a dignified bow.

“Ok, rest up James, and when we get to Tuchanka. Don’t try to wrestle one of the thresher maws.”

“Only if one comes up to me and starts something.” said James with a grin.


	8. Tuchanka

“Alright, due to the natural hazards present on Tuchanka, I’m not authorizing shore leave. The landing party will be me, Liara, Garrus and Tali along with Wrex and Grunt of course.”

“What? That means no thresher maw wrestling for Vega. No fun Shepard.” said Garrus with a chuckle.

“Maybe next time.” said Vega wearily.

Shepard laughed and put a comradely arm around James. “If you were back in full fighting trim, I’d bet against the thresher maw.”

“Thanks, Lola. Wrex, Grunt, I am gonna miss you guys. It’s been real.”

“Same to you Vega. You’ve got the heart of a krogan.” said Grunt

Wrex nodded. “Too right. I’d fight alongside you anyway.”

“Ok. if we’re done with the mutual admiration society, it’s time to hit the shuttle.”

“I’ll mind the store, Commander.” said Kaidan “and keep Joker from joyriding while you’re downplanet.”

“Much appreciated Kaidan.”

“Good morning, Commander.”

“Good morning, Steve. Going to be a smooth ride?”

“Like silk, Commander. Showing clear skies at the LZ.”

“This should be a far different experience than the last time we went to Tuchanka.” said Liara

“Yeah, I just wish Mordin was here to see what he’s brought about.” 

“Me too, Shepard. I owe that little pyjak a debt I can never repay.”

“What the krogan are doing with the chance Mordin gave them is payment enough, if I read him correctly.”

“Entering atmosphere. Commander, Kaidan on the comm.”

“This is Shepard, go ahead Major.”

“Commander, we just got a message over the QEC from Admiral Hackett. Got a distress signal from of one of our supply convoys under attack near the local relay. Normandy is the only ship in intercept range.”

“Damn. Kaidan, I’m sending Cortez back after he drops us off. When he’s docked, you are to proceed at max speed to assist.”

“I don’t like leaving all of you down there.”

“I know Kaidan, but we’ll be fine. Go, that’s an order.”

“Understood Commander. Normandy out.”

“You sure about this?” asked Cortez

“I think we’ll be ok. Not like this is a war zone. Drop us off then get back to the ship. You might be needed for evac.”

“Yes Commander. We’re coming up on the LZ. I’ll see you all when the Normandy gets back.”

As soon as the passengers left the shuttle, it zoomed off to rendezvous with the Normandy.

“Well, Wrex, looks like you’re stuck with us for a while. Hope it’s not going to be a problem.”

“Of course it isn’t, Commander” said a refined female voice from behind. 

“Bakara! How are you?” 

“I’m well, Shepard. Pregnant but well.”

“I know the feeling” said Liara with a smile

“You are with child? Shepard's?” 

“Yes, although I’m months away”

“This just gives us more to celebrate, my friends. Come, let us get you settled and you can see how we are using the gift you and Mordin gave us.”

“I can already see so many changes.” Shepard remarked. “Is that actual greenery coming up?”  
“Yes, and you haven’t seen anything yet. I think you will be proud.”

The party entered the building that Shepard only vaguely recognized as being the crumbling wreck that she visited with Grunt over two years ago for his adulthood ritual. Instead of rubble, she saw clean floors, intact walls, and even artistic decoration.

“We’ve got some guest rooms arranged for you. I assume that two will be appropriate, if I understand everyone’s body language. ” Bakara said with a smile.

“Two will be perfect.” said Shepard. 

 

“Relax and partake of the refreshments we’ve laid out. We have also provided purified dextro food and drink. There is plenty of time for us to take you on a tour. If you’d like to talk, Wrex and I will be just down the hallway in our suite. ”

“Thank you Bakara. we will talk soon. Thank you for the hospitality.” said Shepard, smiling.

As Bakara, Wrex and Grunt left the room. Shepard turned to her friends. “I’m completely astonished. I mean, I knew that the krogan would thrive after the genophage was cured, but what they’ve done so far is amazing.”

“It is impressive.” said Liara. “I’m looking forward to hearing what changes Bakara and Wrex have initiated to cause such a radical change.”

“I’m sure we’ll hear all about it, but for now, Tali and I are going to our room and rest for a bit. 

“See you in a while, Garrus. I think Liara and I will rest for an hour or so too.”

Liara filled two glasses with a faintly blue juice that was provided and handed one to Shepard.

“This is quite good.” she said taking a sip. “It was thoughtful of Bakara to provide something non-alcoholic. I had fears of having bottles of ryncol for our refreshments.” 

Shepard chucked as she drank her own juice. “Bakara is an extraordinarily perceptive and sensitive woman but I expect that she can swill ryncol with the best of them, when she isn’t pregnant.”

“Shepard, I...feel strange.” Liara said “woozy.”

“Maybe you’re just tired. Funny though, I’m feeling light-headed myself.”

“Oh no, it’s the juice. Shepard, we’ve been drugged!”   
“Got to warn Garrus and...Tali.” Shepard said as she crumpled to the ground.

“Got to…” and both Shepard and Liara fell into a dreamless sleep.

“They’re out cold.” said a gruff voice. “What about the others?”

“The turian and the quarian are incapacitated as well. We’ve got Wrex, Bakara locked up in their suite, and Grunt had to leave on an emergency mission with Arlakh Company so he’s out of the way for the time being.”

“Load the offworlders in a tomkah and take them out in the wilds and dispose of them.”

“Why not kill ‘em here?”

“We need them to take the fall for the deaths of Wrex and Bakara. Make sure the offworlders bodies are never found.”

“Right. We’ll let you know when we’re done with them, then you can take care of our “leaders”

 

“What the hell is going on?” Wrex roared as he tried in vain to open the doors of the suite he and Bakara shared.

“Quiet Wrex! Something I feared might come to pass is happening.” said Bakara harshly

“What?”

“Someone is staging a coup. I fear our friends are in grave danger, as are we.”

“A coup? I’m going to have some heads for this.”

“First we have to get out of here.” Bakara said as she walked to a wall filled with screens and computer equipment “Initiate Project Kalros” 

“Understood. Project Kalros initiated.” the VI stated. Then a panel in the wall slid aside and revealed a passageway with stairs leading down. “Auditory deception and sec-camera overrides enabled.”

“Come on Wrex. I’ve got some weapons stashed in the passage but we’ve got to move now. The VI will make them think we’re still in here until we are long gone. We’ve got to find our friends before it’s too late.”

Wrex looked dumbfounded. “You knew this was coming?”

“I had a hunch with all the changes, and you were stuck offworld so plenty of time for your authority to weaken, but we can discuss it all later. We’ve got to go!”

“Right behind you.” Wrex said as the slipped into the passage and the hidden panel slid shut behind them.

Shepard cautiously opened her eyes while not moving from the position their captors had dumped her in. She realized she and her friends were a tomkah, the all-terrain military vehicle that was ubiquitous on Tuchanka. Her hands were bound behind her, and she could see through slitted eyes that the others were similarly immobilized. Garrus’ eyes flicked open and Shepard shook her head at him as a warning to stay still so their captors wouldn’t realize they were awake. She assumed that Liara and Tali were likely conscious as well.

As the tomkah shuddered to a halt, she shut her eyes, and heard movement. She was lifted roughly to the shoulders of one of her captors and could feel the heat on her skin as she was carried out into the Tuchankan afternoon. 

“What now?” 

“We wait for Wreav to give the go ahead. We’ve gotta wait until we know that they’ve killed Wrex and Bakara.” 

“Wreav? Alive? I thought he died when his tomkah was attacked by Kalros.” Shepard thought, remembering the events that led to them luring the mother of all thresher maws to destroy a Reaper. “and planning to kill Wrex and Bakara? We’ve got to get out of this to warn them.” with a thought, Shepard activated her omni-tool and generated an omni-blade which cut the bonds that held her hands. 

Not giving her captors a second to recover from seeing her move, she lunged at the nearest one, swinging her omni-blade. The krogan hesitated, and that was his undoing as the blade caught him in the neck. As he dropped to the ground, Shepard leaped to Garrus and cut his bonds before the other krogan could react. “Get the others free!” she yelled as she ran toward the krogan who were bringing their weapons up. One of them fired, and the blast was stopped by Liara’s biotic barrier which she then directed at the two remaining krogan, lifting them off the ground and dropping them hard enough to stun them. 

“Grab their guns, and keep one of them alive, if you can.” said Shepard, as she was grabbing the rifle from the first one she killed.

“Shepard, what is going on?” 

“I think Wreav is trying to stage a coup. Let’s see what else we can get out of these goons.”

“Alright, sleeping beauty. What’s Wreav up to and why go through the trouble of drugging us and taking us...wherever we are?” Garrus said as he was securing one of the stunned krogan to the tomkah infrastructure.

“Ugh...you really think I’m gonna tell you anything?”

“This is not the time to be a cliche, ugly.” Garrus said as he stuck a pistol under the krogan’s chin. “We’re pretty bright, so we can figure out what’s going on without your help. You’re just a shortcut. So talk or I’ll just blow your unlovely head off just to we won’t have to keep an eye on you.”

“I..uh..well..Wreav wants to take over, we were supposed to take you out here, and kill you when we got the word that Wrex and Bakara were dead. You were supposed to take the blame for it.”

“That’s his plan?” Liara said incredulously. “I can’t believe that he’d expect that story to be accepted.”

“I don’t know, Liara.” Shepard said. “People have a way to believe what they want to believe given a halfway plausible excuse but right now we’ve got to get back and hope it’s not too late.”

“Um..did anyone else just feel that rumble?” asked Tali.

“Oh crap. Look where we are Shepard. We’re near the temple of Kalros!”

“And there she is!” cried Liara as she saw the ground crumble as Kalros tunneled toward the tomkah “Run!” 

Shepard paused to slice the bonds off the krogan. “Run you idiots, RUN!”

As Shepard and her crew sprinted toward the ruined temple, they saw the tomkah plunge into a fissure that opened beneath it and they lost sight of their krogan assailants.

“Keep going, move! We’ve got to her off our trail!” yelled Shepard.

“Isn’t the temple the wrong direction then?” asked Liara

“Probably, but at least it’s a recognizable landmark, and defensible! Hell, this whole planet is hostile!” 

As the party reached the stairs of the temple, they turned to see Kalros moving off in a different direction.

“Whew, at least we’ve got a chance to catch our breath and figure out our next move.” said Garrus, panting.

“Yeah, I just wish Kalros didn’t have a thing for trashing tomkas. I’m not looking forward to trying to get back on foot.” said Shepard. “Also, we might be too late to save Wrex and Baraka”

“True, but at least we’re not going to be, what was the human term? “fall guys”” said Liara

“Cold comfort. If we can’t stop it, the stabilizing influence those two have on the krogan population will be gone, and that doesn’t bode well, especially if Wreav manages to take over.”

“What I can’t figure out” said Garrus “is how Wreav came up with this grand plan. I mean, I get the killing part, that comes natural to a krogan, but using us as scapegoats? That’s a little more creative than I give him credit for.”

“There is one more thing we haven’t considered. Isn’t it convenient that the Normandy had to run off on a rescue mission?”

“Good point, Liara. That distress call might have been a decoy. That’s way more sophisticated than Wreav and his bunch of goons could come up with. Ok, we’ve got to move. We’ve only got a few more hours of daylight, and I really don’t want to be stumbling around Tuchanka in the dark.” Shepard said as she got to her feet.

 

“What do you mean, it’s not there?” said Kaidan to Joker. 

“Just what I said, Major. We’re at the coordinates we received, but there’s no convoy here. Not a single ship.”

“What the hell?” Kaidan muttered. “Traynor, see if you can raise the Admiral’s ship and get some confirmation on those coordinates.”

“I’m attempting to, Major but we’re being jammed.”

“Major! Two ships just jumped in. Cruisers, LADAR paints them as Cerberus! Their weapons are hot!” yelled Joker.

“Evasive maneuvers! I’m on my way up.”

“Roger that. I’m going to make them work for it.”

“What the hell, I thought Cerberus was gone for good.” Joker muttered as he swung the Normandy away from the cruisers.

“It is likely this is the same splinter group that is responsible for Dr. T’Soni’s injury and Commander Shepard’s torture.” said EDI

“Good point EDI.” said Kaidan as he entered the cockpit. “How we doing, Joker?”

“Luckily those cruisers maneuver like the Mako. We can probably take them out any time.”

“But doing that won’t give us any answers, right?”

“Right.”

“Think the Normandy can take a couple of hits, and then we play possum? Or at least make them think they’ve scored hits?”

“If we clear the port cargo bay. I could explosively decompress it to make it look like a hull rupture. Then I could reduce power output to simulate system damage.”

“Good EDI. Do it. Joker, let’s see if we can get a grazing shot.”

The ship shuddered as one of the blasts from the Cerberus cruiser struck the Normandy a glancing blow.

“Port cargo bay cleared. Decompressing.”

The Normandy’s lights dimmed as EDI manipulated the ships power systems to simulate damage.

“Ok Joker, slow us down but stand by to blast ‘em if they don’t take the bait.”

“Traynor, try to hail the Cerberus ships.”

“On it Major.”

“We’ve got them, on speaker.”

“SSV Normandy, sensors show you have a hull breach and are losing power. Surrender and stand by to be boarded.” said a synthesized voice.

“This is Major Alenko, first officer. To whom am I speaking?”

“You may call me Lady Charon. I know you and your crew have met my operatives. Now enough delays. Stand down and prepare for our boarding party.”

“All engines halt. Prepare the shuttle bay to receive the boarding party.” Kaidan ordered. “Charon, your shuttles may dock when ready.”

“Understood. Out.”

“Get security down to the shuttle bay and tell Vega to suit up. I want these creeps and their boss, if I can.” 

“Already informed, Major. Security is in position, and Lieutenant Vega is coordinating them.”

“Thanks EDI. I’m heading down there myself.”

“Joker, they’re going to know something is up pretty quickly so be prepared to get us out of here fast or barring that, blow them out of the sky. EDI hit ‘em with the cyberwarfare suites as soon as we engage, I want those ships confused and while you’re at it, grab as much intel as possible.”

“Got it, Major.”

“Understood Major.”

“Vega, I’m on my way down, are we set? I want prisoners if possible.”

“Gotcha, Major. We’re ready.”

As Kaidan left the cockpit. Joker turned to EDI. “Find anything useful so far?”

“I am attempting to access their shipboard camera system. Processing...processing. I have access. I can display a visual of their command deck.”

“Let’s see it.”

“On screen.”

“That’s got to be “Lady Charon”. Looks like she’s got some serious cybernetic replacements...oh my god. EDI can you zoom on her face?”

“Attempting to comply. Yes. Jeff, I recognize her.”

“Yeah, so do I. That’s Shepard’s clone!”

“Ok, shuttle bay is opening keep under cover until they disembark.”

“Right Lieutenant.”

“Ok, bay door is closing. Pressurizing. They’re leaving the shuttle.”

“Hit ‘em hard!” 

As Kaidan yelled that command, Normandy’s security detail sprang out of cover and engaged the enemy boarding party. At the same time, EDI, through her cyberwarfare suite detected that the cruisers had been informed of the deceit. 

“Ok, hold on everyone! Going to be a bumpy ride!.” said Joker as he re-engaged Normandy’s engines and looped around to open fire on the first cruiser. Normandy’s enhanced thanix cannons easily overpowered the cruiser’s shields and it’s commander decided to exercise the better part of valor.

In the shuttle bay, Normandy’s crew had the intruders in hand.

“Lock ‘em up in aft cargo for now. We’ll question them once we’ve dealt with their ships.” said Kaidan.

Just then, the ship shuddered. “Joker, what’s the situation?”

“One ship down, but the command ship isn’t going down as easily.”

“On my way.”

“Ok girl, let’s show ‘em what you’ve got!” Joker yelled as the Normandy did a full-burn away from the enemy ship, spun around on it’s axis and fired its main cannons. The resulting explosion from amidships was satisfying.

“She’s turning tail, Major.” said Joker upon seeing Kaidan enter. “Damn, she just went FTL.”

“I don’t think we’ve seen the last of her.”

“No, I think we can guarantee that. Wait until you see what EDI found. We’d better get back to the Commander, ASAP.”

 

Back on Tuchanka, Shepard and her team were working their way through the ruined temple when she got a voice on her comlink.

“Shepard? You there?”

“Wrex? You’re alive? Is Bakara with you?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Bakara had a contingency plan in case something like this went down. Where are you guys?”

“Our kidnappers were going to dump us at Kalros’ Temple, but we, and she, got the better of them. Wrex, Wreav is alive, they were working for him. He’s attempting a coup, and the four of us were going to be the scapegoats for your deaths.”

“No way that idiot came up with this on his own. Look, we can compare notes later. We’re working our way through the City of The Ancients. Bakara had a route mapped to the temple. We’ll shoot up a flare when we’re out and we can rendezvous.”

“Sounds like a plan. You armed?”

“To the teeth, I’m bringing a few extras with me. I’m going to have Wreav’s head and hide for this one. Feel like helping?”

“After all this? Try and stop us.”

“Ha! That’s the Shepard I know and love. Stay alert, we should be out in a few minutes.”

“Roger that.”

True to his word, ten minutes later Shepard saw the red glow of Wrex’s flare, and 5 minutes after that they were reunited.

“A coup? Bah, I guess I should have expected it, being offworld for as long as I was. I just thought that with the genophage being cured and the war recovery that they’d be too busy for much mischief. Of course since I left him for dead, Wreav is likely holding a grudge.” Wrex said with a snort.

“Not to mention that he might have had offworlder help. I’m not convinced it was a coincidence that the Normandy had to answer a distress call.” said Shepard grimly.

“I’m sure Kaidan, Joker and EDI won’t let anything happen.”

“I know Liara, I’m just tired of being shadowed. Too many of my friends and loved ones are becoming targets.”

“Well, we aren’t going to find any answers sitting around here.” grumbled Wrex. “Besides, this place ain’t healthy after dark. We’re better off underground.”

“Ok, lead on. The sooner we deal with Wreav, the better.”

As the party descended into the darkness of the City Of The Ancients, Shepard couldn’t help but think of the last time she was there. When Mordin Solus the brilliant salarian doctor, gave his life to cure the genophage. “I swear to you, Mordin, I won’t let it be in vain.” only when she felt Liara grasp her hand, did she realize she had whispered those words out loud. “It won’t be, my love. I’m with you. We’re all with you.” she whispered to her as she kissed her on the cheek.

Meanwhile, aboard the Normandy. 

“Man, I’m tired of getting the silent treatment from you simps.” growled Vega. “Major, I say we turn the prothean loose on them. At least that might be fun.”

“I don’t know, Lieutenant, it’s always unsettling to see him rip the memories out of people. Then we’ve got to deal with mindless husks. Not very pleasant.” said Kaidan with a knowing glance at Vega.

The Charon agents had the sense to start sweating.

“Still nothing? Ok. Javik, the prisoners are ready for you.”

“Excellent, I’m quite hungry. It’s been too long since I’ve feasted.” Javik replied with menace in his voice. “I’ll be there shortly.”

“So, Major, which one do you think he’ll go for first?”

“It’s usually by rank, the higher the rank, the more knowledge as a general rule. The grunts “have less flavor.” according to Javik”

Just then the door opened to the cargo area where the prisoners were secured, and Javik entered. He looked at the captives with a evil grin. “So many, Major. My thanks.”

“Ok, ok...fuck, keep that thing away from us!” Said the squad sergeant. “I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“Good man, Sergeant…?” 

“Decane.”

“Alright, Sgt. Decane. Come with me and we’ll have a little chat. Javik, I’m sorry but your meal is off the table, unless Decane here doesn’t come clean, in which case, I’ll personally deliver him to your quarters.” 

“I...understand Major. Sacrifices have to be made sometimes.” Javik said, glowering at Decane.

Later, in the Normandy’s conference room.

“Joker, what’s our ETA to Tuchanka?”

“3 hours 20 minutes, Major.”

“Traynor, any luck in raising the landing party?”

“Negative, Major. It might be the result of localized jamming.”

“Understood. Keep trying.”

“Ok people, from what I was able to get from Decane. Our “Lady Charon” showed up about 6 months ago with extensive knowledge of old Cerberus bases and security protocols and started scavenging ships, material and personnel.”

“Yeah, the rabbit hole goes even deeper than that. Tell Kaidan what you got from your systems infiltration, EDI.” said Joker

“While the Charon agents were focused on boarding the Normandy, I infiltrated their systems, and accessed their shipboard video network. I know their plan, and even more importantly, I discovered who Lady Charon is.”

“Who, EDI?”

“It is Commander Shepard’s clone. We had presumed she was dead after her fall from the Normandy during her attempt to hijack the Commander’s life but it appears she survived, but appears to have had considerable cybernetic repairs done to her body.”

“Oh no, not again.” said Traynor. 

“Well, that explains the obsession with Shepard.”

“That is only part of the plan, Major. From what I’ve been able to gather. Charon intends to sabotage relations between the homeworlds in order to keep them fragmented. Of course since Shepard is a unifying force, it is in their best interest to eliminate her as well.”

“Which means that Shepard, Liara, Tali and Garrus are all probably in considerable danger right now.” said Kaidan, shaking his head. “I just hope they can hold out until we get there.”

“Incoming!” roared Wrex as he fired his shotgun at the advancing krogan.

“So much for the element of surprise.” muttered Garrus as he started picking off enemies with his rifle.

“I figure Wreav knew something was up when he couldn’t contact his goon squad. This looks like a scout patrol.” Shepard said as she was firing at the advancing krogan forces.

“I’m jamming their communications.” yelled Tali over the sounds of combat. “At least they won’t know what happened for a while.”

Liara let loose with a biotic blast that finished the last of the squad. “How much further until we’re back at your chambers, Bakara?”

“Not much further. No telling what we’re likely to run into once we get there though.”

“I think we can handle it. That idiot Wreav is a master of underestimation.” growled Wrex.

“How are you holding up, Liara?” Shepard asked with concern.

“I’m alright, Shepard. This isn’t any worse than the last time we were here, and a lot better than Earth during the final push.” she said with a slight smile. “It’s sweet of you to worry.”

“How come you don’t worry about me like that?” said Garrus to Tali

“I know how fragile your ego is, dear.” said Tali tartly. 

“Well, that certainly didn’t help.” said Garrus with exaggerated hurt.

“I love you anyway, my big, tough turian.” Tali said with an affectionate squeeze.

“Damn, is it getting mushy in here or is it just me?” grumbled Wrex.

“I could do with a little of that, Wrex.” said Bakara. “After all, I haven’t seen you in months.”

“Can we get rid of all the traitors and assassins first?”

“Of course, I love foreplay.” said Bakara with a chuckle.

“We’re at the door” said Bakara moving to one side.  
“Ok, hit the switch, and we charge. Liara stand by with your biotics.”

“Ready Shepard.”

As the panel opened, Shepard rolled into the room and took one of the krogan guards by surprise, dropping him without a sound. The second one died from Wrex’s blast a moment later.

“If you were Wreav, where would you be?” Shepard asked Wrex.

“Sitting on my throne, no doubt.”

“Wonder how many guards between there and here.”

“Probably not as many as you might suppose. Contrary to appearances, I don’t believe Wreav has widespread support.” 

“Going by the gunfire I hear outside, I think you might be right, Bakara.” said Garrus.

“..mander. Do you read. Repeat. Commander Shepard, do you copy?”

“Traynor? Is that you?”

“Thank god. Commander we’ve been trying to reach you ever since we entered the system. Someone has been jamming the frequencies.”

“How’s the ship?”

“Long story, and you’re not going to like it, but ship and crew are well.”

“Understood, we’re in the middle of an attempted coup down here. Inform Kaidan that we could use some help.”

“Affirmative Commander, help is on the way. I’ve got a lock on your transponder.”

“Thanks, Samantha. See you soon. Shepard out.”

As the group ran through the halls of the building that housed what passed for the krogan government, they saw too many bodies of krogan who died locked in combat.

“Dammit, not again. I won’t let them drag my people back down to being animals!” snarled Wrex

“We’ll fix this Wrex. We’ll deal with Wreav, and we’ll fix it. We have to.” said Bakara.

“You’re in my seat, Wreav.” growled Wrex as the entered the throne room. 

“So I am...brother. Think you’re going to do something about it?”

“Idiot. You’ve already failed. Not only are Bakara and I alive, so are Shepard and her crew, and reinforcements are on the way.”

“You’re lying...they told me the Normandy would be out of the way.”

“Who told you? Who the hell are you working for? Is it Charon?” said Shepard

“You’re not getting anything out of me, and I’m not finished yet!” said Wreav as he launched himself at Wrex.

Wrex backhanded Wreav and sent him spinning.

“We may have been from the same brood, but you’ve always been weak, Wreav. Shortsighted, greedy, and weak!”

“You’re the weak one, and you’re dragging our people down the same path.” growled Wreav savagely as he drew a blade and dove at Wrex again.

“You fool!” shouted Bakara. “You’re the one dragging us down. Back down the same path we’ve been on for a thousand years. Work with us!”

“You’re as responsible for this as Wrex, you bitch. A female thinking she can lead!”

“Enough Wreav!” shouted Wrex as he headbutted the furious krogan. 

Stunned, Wreav couldn’t react fast enough to stop Wrex from blasting him with his shotgun.

“You...did it to me...again. Took away what belonged to me.” gasped Wreav

“You sold us out. To Cerberus, you fool. Charon is the same old evil with a new name.”

“They told me...just wanted to get rid of Shepard, and you.”

“They wouldn’t have stopped there, Wreav. They’re just like Cerberus. Human domination and you played into their hands.” said Shepard.

“I’m...sorry.” Wreav gasped as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Just then, Kaidan, James and Javik burst into the room.  
“A little late fellas.” said Garrus

“Yeah, we got held up outside. Still some fighting going on.” said James

“Yeah, same here.” said Wrex as he went to the comm panel. “Attention! Wreav is dead. The attempted coup is over. Lay down your weapons and there will be no questions asked. Keep fighting and you will die.”

Everyone in the room could hear the sounds of fighting and gunfire slowly stop. 

“Heh, now that’s more like it.” rumbled Wrex in satisfaction.

“Well, now that that’s over with. We’ve got a lot to tell you, Commander” said Kaidan. “This is even more complicated than we thought.”

“Of course it is, why not?” Shepard sighed in resignation. “Ok, we might as well get it all on the table.”

“Commander...Shepard, Lady Charon, well, she’s your clone.”

“What? We saw her die. She fell from the Normandy into a building on the Citadel.” said Liara

“Yeah, and she looks like hell as a result. I saw the security cam footage EDI hacked. Your clone has had extensive cybernetics. Probably due to the injuries.” said Kaidan

“There is more, Commander. I also hacked into the computers of one of the Charon cruisers. They’re planning on disrupting the relationships between the major races. Essentially undoing everything you’ve been trying to accomplish. The attempts on your life are a key part of that plan. They know that people still look to you as a peacemaker. “ said EDI over the commlink.

“Dammit! That means they’re going to be shadowing us for the rest of the mission. Looking for chances to kill me, and sabotage the rebuilding and diplomatic efforts. Which of course also means, that all of you are in danger, because of me.” said Shepard with a defeated sigh as she slumped into a nearby chair.

“Forgive me, Shepard, but that’s a load of shit.” said Kaidan walking over to his superior officer.

“Excuse me?”

“If we’re in danger it’s because of your deranged clone, and a bunch of former Cerberus goons. Not you. You’ve saved all of us more than once and there is no way we’re going to let the dying gasp of a terrorist organization stop us. EDI has already transmitted the relevant information to the Alliance and all allied worlds, including Sur’kesh and Rannoch. They’re going to be on their guard.”

“Yeah, you’re not in this alone, and you’re not risking our lives. We’re the ones risking our lives. Our decision and we follow your lead because you make the right decisions.” said Garrus.

“It’s just that I feel like more is at risk these days. Garrus, if something happened to any of you. This group stopped being a bunch of soldiers under my command a long time ago. You’re my family, some of you more than others.” Shepard said as she looked lovingly at Liara

“Then as a family, we’re going to get through this. I’m well aware of the risks. We all are but don’t you think that losing you would be just as painful for me as losing me would be for you? We’ve all gone through too much to get to where we are, become who we are and be with who we want to be with, to risk losing it again. I love you Shepard, and we’re going to finish this mission and confront and defeat your clone, again.” said Liara as she knelt in front of her bondmate. 

“Damn straight Commander!” said James “I’m with you, we’re all with you, ‘til the job is done.”

“You’ve stood by me ever since we first met on the Citadel all those years ago, Shepard. You’ve not only saved my life, but the lives of my people and given us our homeworld. You’re my sister in all the ways that matter, and because of you, I found love. So I’m sticking with you until the end.” Tali said as she placed her gloved hand on Shepard’s shoulder.

“Count me and EDI in on this love-fest too, Commander. You took a chance on a crippled pilot and a Cerberus AI and don’t think we don’t appreciate it.”

“Indeed, Shepard. I owe you my life and even more, you allowed me the chance to actually understand what living is. Jeff and I stand with you.”

“Me too, Shepard” said Steve Cortez over the shuttle’s commlink. “I’d probably be dead if you hadn’t helped me to shake my past. Anywhere you’re going, I’m going too.”

“You don’t have to worry about Tuchanka, Shepard. Bakara and I can get things back under control now that Wreav is dead. Especially once word gets out that he was being manipulated by former Cerberus agents.”

“Thanks Wrex and thank you all, every one of you. For your loyalty, your strength and your love. I couldn't ask for a better group of people to finish this with. Let’s get back to the ship and begin prep for the jump to Sur’kesh.”

“Wrex, Bakara. I’m going to miss you both, terribly. Please take care of yourselves, and give my love to Grunt when he returns.”

“Love? Yeah, I guess that’s what it is. Take care my sister. You will always be welcome here.” said Wrex as he gathered Shepard in a hulking embrace.

“Easy on the spine big guy.” Shepard said with a laugh, but also brushing away a tear.

“We owe you another debt, my friend. You’ve saved us from ourselves one more time. I will do everything I can to make sure it’s the last time. You are my sister in spirit as well.” said Bakara as she hugged Shepard somewhat more gently than Wrex.


	9. Sur’Kesh

“I owe you an apology, Commander.” said the image of Admiral Hackett. “We didn’t vet that distress signal like we should, but Specialist Traynor has given our techs some software routines that should prevent something like that from happening again.”

“No harm done, Admiral and it resulted in us getting some very important intel.”

“Yes, your..clone? I still have difficulty believing that and the evidence is right in front of me. EDI has done an excellent job in making sure that all allied worlds are aware of Charon and their activities. So, a combination of revenge, Cerberus ideals and a bunch of their old resources? This could get very ugly, Commander.”

“Yes sir, my crew and I are well aware of the risks and consequences if we fail. We are determined to complete our mission, and with any luck at all, we’ll be able to ferret out Lady Charon in the process.”

“Be careful Commander. Someone with a grudge is likely to make dangerous choices. Good luck on Sur’Kesh and keep me posted on your progress. Hackett out.”

“Commander? We’ve got an ETA on the Annos Basin relay activation. 8 hours.”

“Thanks Joker, I’ll be calling a crew brief in 7.”

“Roger that.”

“So, we’ve got a few hours to actually relax?” Liara said as Shepard entered her cabin. 

“Yeah, we can’t really do much more than wait right now, and see what happens when we arrive at Sur’Kesh.”

“Oh, I think we can do more than wait.” Liara purred as she shrugged out of the robe she was wearing. “Let me help you out of all those clothes.” she said as she rapidly undressed her red-haired mate.

Shepard kissed Liara passionately as she fumbled with her clothing and they stumbled together onto the bed, laughing. 

Again, Shepard was astonished by the intensity of the asari bonding process, while Liara was also astonished by the pleasure more mundane touches, bites and caresses could bring. Soon both women were in a complete state of ecstasy. 

“Shepard” Liara said dreamily. “You are incredible, my love.”

“As are you, Liara. I am the luckiest woman in the galaxy. My wife is beautiful, brilliant, and sexy as hell.” then Shepard kissed Liara soundly. “My life would be empty without you in it.”

The beautiful asari looked at her bondmate with intense affection. “You are so beautiful as well, that red hair is totally unfair and the green of your eyes, not to mention the most loving heart I’ve ever known. When this is all done. I want to wake up every day and look in those eyes of yours.”

“You will, I promise that. After all we’ve been through. I’m not going to let a little thing like my insane clone stand in the way.”

“Good point, she’s dangerous but she’s no Harbinger.” Liara said with a smile.

“By my calculations, we’ve still got two more hours before the meeting. C’mere gorgeous.”

“Shepard, you are insatiable, and I’m ok with that.”

 

“Are you alright, Tali?” said Garrus as he stripped out of his armor in the improvised cabin that they converted the starboard observation deck into.

“I’m fine. It’s just weird. I’ve never been out of my suit, even on my own ship. I’m nervous. It’s not you, it’s a cultural thing.” Tali replied from behind a partition.

“If you’re going to be too uncomfortable, Tali. We can manage other ways. We have before.”

“I know, but I want to feel your skin on mine, Garrus. I’ve gone through a lot of work to adapt my immune system so I can be with you. Not to mention all the work we’ve done for this cabin. So ready or not. Here I come!” she said as she stepped out from behind the partition.

Garrus was at a loss for words. Before him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Tali’s light violet skin, dark purple hair and shocking blue eyes were astonishing, her body, was as curvaceous as he had imagined, even when she was wearing her lifesuit.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Tali’Zorah.” Garrus said breathlessly.

“Oh Garrus, I love you.” Tali said as she embraced the turian. “You feel as incredible as I always imagined. I want you, now, desperately.”

As the turian and quarian made love, they rejoiced in the differences and similarities between their species. 

“Keelah, Garrus. I know we’ve made love before, suited, but this? I could get used to this, very much.” Tali said with a contentment she had never known in her young life.

“As could I, Tali. I still don’t know what you see in this scarred old soldier, but I’m glad you do.”

“What I see? I see a noble man, I see loyalty, courage, and I don’t see any scars at all, just beauty. Not to mention the fact that you’re a hell of a lover.” Tali said as she twirled her hair coquettishly. 

Garrus ran his hand along Tali’s nude body. “I always knew you were beautiful. Even from the first time I saw you as a frightened girl on the Citadel. You’re the kindest, most loving woman I’ve ever known and I knew your looks would be the equal to your heart.”

“Garrus?”

“Yeah?”

“You talk too much. Fuck me again.”

“A good soldier obeys orders.”

 

“Ok settle down, people. We’re two hours from the Annos Basin relay activation. Then it’s straight on to Sur’Kesh. We’ve got a meeting with Dalatrass Linron which should be awkward. She’s never forgiven me for curing the genophage, even if it did save the galaxy. Then an award ceremony and where I’m expected to say a few words.

Steve, I want you to stay on post down there in case trouble pops up. I know it’d be crazy to launch an attack in the most militarily secure area of the planet, but Charon’s sanity is questionable to say the least. I’m leaving the Normandy on full alert. Traynor, I want constant scans of the surrounding space and all comm traffic monitored.”

“Aye Aye Commander.”

“While I’m going to miss their muscle, I’m glad Wrex and Grunt stayed on Tuchunka. This is going to be a difficult enough diplomatic mission without them.” said Liara

“Agreed, but with any luck muscle won’t be needed. Just diplomacy and tact.” 

“Hm, I guess we’re in trouble then, eh Shepard?” Garrus said in a teasing tone.

“Glad to hear you’re so supportive, Garrus. Especially since you’re coming with me. Along with Liara.” Shepard said with a grin. “So slap on some face paint and put on your dress uniform.”

“I’m no diplomat, Shepard.” Garrus groused.

“No, but you’re honest and your planet is still there because of the krogan, and that’s the kind of reality that the salarians need to be slapped with. Also it will help to have another personal witness to assure them that the situation on Tuchanka is under control. I’m sure the rumors are already flying.”

“Wait, Garrus. You have a dress uniform? Don’t rush off to go downplanet. I need pictures.” teased Tali.

“Great, a diplomatic incident already.” Shepard said laughing.

 

“Union landing control. This is Normandy shuttle. Requesting landing clearance.” 

“Clearance granted. Sending landing coordinates.”

“Coordinates received. Beginning approach.” 

“Please inform Commander Shepard that the Dalatrass and her party are waiting to receive her.”

“Understood. Shuttle out.”

“Did that strike anyone else as odd?” said Garrus

“Yeah, the Dalatrass seems just a little too eager to see us.” replied Shepard

“It could be simple anxiety due to the attempted coup on Tuchanka, we’ll know more when we actually see her.” suggested Liara

“True but I almost wish we weren’t leaving our gear on the shuttle.” 

“Not to worry, Commander. At the first sign of trouble, if you can’t get to me, I promise I’ll get to you.” said Cortez.

“Roger that, Steve.”

As the shuttle approached the capital city of Sur’kesh, Shepard was lost in thought. “The last time we were here was to rescue Urdnot Bakara. Didn’t have much time to sightsee, maybe this time. Sur’kesh is a lovely world. It’s funny, the salarians ran into the same problems with technology that Earth did. Pollution, overpopulation, but they overcame them with far more discipline than we humans did. Maybe younger civilizations will learn from us, now that we will be around to see them grow.”

“Welcome to Sur’Kesh, Commander Shepard. I honestly never expected to see you again.”

“Thank you Dalatrass. Sur’Kesh is a lovely world. Forgive me, I’m not certain how to take the second part of your statement.”

“I’ll be blunt. I didn’t expect you to survive the Reaper War.”

“Is that disappointment in your voice?”

“Not at all, Commander. You are a hero, a legend to all the Council worlds. The brave human Spectre, who defeated the reapers, and unleashed the krogan and rachni again.”

“This is their head of state?” Garrus whispered to Liara? “Wrex is a better diplomat.”

“Shhhh!”

“Dalatrass, since you’ve decided to be blunt. I will follow suit. Without the krogan and the rachni, and the salarians, asari, turians, geth, quarians, and every other race that joined the fight, we would not be standing on this beautiful world arguing over your opinion of my decisions.”

“I concede that point, Commander. However we have heard troubling reports of a coup on Tuchanka.”

“Attempted coup, Dalatrass. I was there. Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Bakara are still in power. I’m sure you’ve received our report about the Cerberus splinter group that is attempting to sow dissension.”

“Yes, “Charon” wasn’t it? You needn’t worry, Commander. They couldn’t make me think less of the idea of cooperating with the krogan.”

“I’m more worried that due to their efforts being thwarted that they may attempt more overt action. While I don’t believe that they have access to the same resources Cerberus had, I do know that they’ve managed to acquire many former Cerberus ships and forces while the Council worlds were in chaos. Cerberus may have been pro-human, but this group seems more anti-alien in nature.”

“You actually think they would attempt attacks on the homeworlds? They’d be fools or insane.”

“That’s what I’m worried about, Dalatrass. I have good reason to suspect that their leader isn’t entirely sane which makes them unpredictable. I don’t wish to see more harm come to the homeworlds. Too many have suffered already.”

“Too true, Commander. I..feel I must apologize for my attitude earlier. I’m letting our previous encounters cloud my judgment.”

“I apologize as well, Dalatrass. We did run roughshod over you during the krogan negotiations. You were looking out for your people as well as the galaxy at large. I still feel I made the right decision, but I completely understand your feelings on the matter.”

“In retrospect, Commander. I’m forced to agree with your decision. I’m not thrilled with the krogan, and still feel it’s going to lead to future conflict, but they currently have leaders that are keeping them occupied with rebuilding and, as you said, the reapers would have just wiped us all out, that is an incontrovertible fact. I also grieve over the fact that my duplicity involving the sabotage at the Shroud cost Mordin Solus his life. He was a good man, who deserved better.”

“On that we agree, Dalatrass. Mordin was an exceptional healer, a brilliant scientist, and a good friend. Many of us miss him dearly.”

“Could I say something?” asked Liara

“Certainly Dr. T’Soni. You are very respected here.”

“I would like to suggest that we...start over. This is a new era. It’s time to put aside past grievances. The reaper war showed what can happen if we leave the past behind and the difficulties we’re having with Charon are an example of a group who cannot let go of their hate and prejudices.”

“Liara is right, no race has had more issues with the krogan than the turians, Dalatrass, and yet there is a large contingent of krogan right now on Palaven who are helping to rebuild the cities of the race that helped inflict the genophage on them. If they can forgive and work with us. Can we do any less?” 

“Thank you Liara, Garrus. You are both right. What say you Dalatrass? Can we begin again? Can we all put aside our differences and work toward a better future for all?”

The Dalatrass looked thoughtful. “I’m an old fool, Shepard and I’ve let events that happened over a thousand years ago nearly destroy our future. Yes, my friends we can begin again. I’ll even contact Tuchanka and open communications with Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Bakara. Now let us retire to the lounge and relax while we go over the itinerary for your visit.”

“We’re going to do what?’ asked the ship’s captain angrily.

“Watch your tone, Captain.” Charon said with menace

“To hell with you, lady. You’re asking us to attack Sur’Kesh’s capital just so you can make a point?”

“I’m sorry, Captain. You misunderstood.”

“I misunderstood what?”

“That I asked.” Charon said as she took her pistol and blew the captain’s head off.

“Attention fleet: Begin preparations for FTL jump. Destination: Sur’Kesh. Quick strike. Maximum lethality. Their fleet is the smallest of the council worlds so at least for the short term we will have them outnumbered. Ground squads, you are to kill everyone you see and grab whatever you can before their fleet mobilizes and if any of you see Shepard or her crew, kill them first. ”

“Major, we’re getting multiple incoming bogies. at least a dozen cruisers, same for frigates and..shit, a dreadnought!” yelled Joker over the comm

“Not salarian?”

“Nope, LADAR paints them as...Cerberus!” 

“Traynor, alert the salarians, then raise the Commander.”

“Aye sir.”

 

“We have been most fortunate coming out of the Reaper War. Our systems were far enough away from the focus of the reaper attacks that we were spared the worst of it. Only a few colony worlds were invaded. So yes, now that the relay is operational, we are pleased to offer support to the other worlds that were harder hit.”

“Thank you Dalatrass, that is much appreciated.” said Shepard. “With that out of the way. I do have a question about the ceremony. It seems to be fairly brief compared to similar ceremonies.” said Shepard

“We salarians, well, we just don’t have the patience for long-winded speeches, we prefer our ceremonies to be brief and to the point. Not a lot of histrionics.”

“I can appreciate that, Dalatrass. I...Shepard here. What? Damnit. Ok. Do what you can to support the fleet. We’ll manage down here.”

“What’s wrong Commander? Dalatrass Linron asked anxiously. 

“The Normandy just informed me that they’ve detected a large fleet approaching Sur’Kesh. Your people just picked up on it too.”

Just then the emergency alert went off.

“Who are they?”

“Charon.”

“Cortez, we’re on our way back to grab gear. Stand by. If you see any Charon forces, take off and we’ll find you.”

“Roger that Commander, so far the coast is clear.”

“Charon is attacking here? Is she nuts?” said Garrus

“Probably. C’mon we’ve got to get to the shuttle before all hell breaks loose.”

“Dalatrass, please come with us.” said the security contingent that entered the lounge. “Commander Shepard, General Kirrahe would like to speak with you as soon as possible. We have a security command post on this level.”

“Tell the General, congratulations and we’ll be there just as soon as we retrieve our gear.”

“Understood Commander.”

“Cortez, open up, it’s us.” 

The door on the shuttle opened and they climbed aboard. 

“Gear up people”

“Yeah and you’d better hurry, already getting reports of troops dropping in. Things are rough in local space too. Charon forces caught the salarians by surprise.” said Cortez.

“How’s the Normandy?”

“She’s ok, Commander. You know Joker won’t let anything happen to her.”

“Ok, lock and load! Cortez, things are going to be hot around here. Do what you can to support local forces but if it gets too hot, you are to get out of harms way and wait for my signal. Got it?”

“Got it, Shepard. Good luck, all of you.”

“Ok, let’s get to the command post and coordinate with Kirrahe.” 

“Look out, incoming!” said Garrus as Charon troops started dropping from the sky.

“We’ve found Shepard!” one of them yelled..

“What the hell, they’re after me specifically?”

“Considering who their boss is, are you surprised?” yelled Garrus

“Guess not. Take ‘em out!”

“Well, one things for sure, changing their name doesn’t make Cerberus troops any less lousy.” Garrus said as his sniper rifle took out the last trooper.

“Thank the goddess for small favors.” said Liara.

“Commander Shepard! Good to see you!” said Kirrahe as he saw the Normandy crew enter the command post.

“Good to see you too, General. Congratulations on the promotion.” 

“Thank you Commander. Also good to see you Garrus, Dr. T’Soni, Tali’Zorah. We seem to have a bit of a situation.”

“That’s an understatement.” said Garrus

“Indeed, we’ve never seen a group of attackers so brazen. Attacking the capital city? Our biggest problem is that we’ve never had a large spacefleet, and not all of our big ships are near. We’re recalling them, but it’s going to take some time. I’d estimate at least an hour before reinforcements arrive from that quarter.”

“We ran into a group of the goons on the way here. Seems I’m one of their priority targets.”

“Indeed. Why is that, do you think?”

“Because their leader is my insane clone.”

“I..what? Are you serious?”

“Deadly, it’s a long story.”

“Commander, you lead a very strange life.” Kirrahe said, shaking his head.

“Tell me about it. I’ll explain the whole thing over a drink after we get through this.”

“General, we’ve got enemy shuttles landing. Also multiple Atlas drops. Sector 4.”

“Damn, how is the evacuation going?”

“Most officials evacuated, along with the Dalatrass.”

“What the devil are they after, Shepard?” 

“I’m beginning to think they’re after only one thing..besides us, Garrus, mayhem. These are terrorists.”

Just then the outward facing wall of the security post exploded and Charon troops started pouring in.

“Take cover!” yelled Kirrahe

“Find Shepard or she’ll have all our heads!” 

“Kill ‘em all, we’ll dig out her body later!”

As Shepard and her friends dove for cover, the Charon troops opened fire. Taking down several salarian soldiers.

“Commander, Cortez here. I just saw the explosion. Tell everyone to get down!”

“Get under cover! Now!”

Cortez maneuvered the Kodiak in front of the gaping hole where a wall used to be and opened fire cutting the Charon troopers down in a flash.

 

“Good work, Cortez! Now take off. We can mop up.”

“Roger, Commander...wait, another shuttle is dropping. Damn! They got my rear stabilizer.”

“Get out of here Steve. We’ll handle it!”

“Affirmative, Commander. Good luck.”

The enemy shuttle wasn’t veering off to chase after the Kodiak. Shepard saw it was heading directly for the command post.

“Oh crap...everyone, MOVE!” 

As they ran toward the entryway, the shuttle crashed through the wall and as it landed, more troops jumped out. Along with a familiar face.

“Shepard! I know you’re here. Show yourself!”

Shepard laid eyes on her clone for the first time since she saw her fall from the Normandy’s shuttle bay many months ago. What she saw, shocked her. Her clone was now more machine than flesh. Cybernetic replacements, that they didn’t even attempt to cover up covered half her face, one hand was robotic and there was no way to know what other horrors lay under her uniform. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the wannabe. You look like shit.” said Shepard as she emerged from cover.

“Shepard, what the hell are you doing, get down!” said Garrus in a harsh whisper.

“I am what you made me.”

“The hell you are. I tried to save your life.”

“For what? To rot in a cell while you lived the life I should have?”

“That was your doing, your choice, your path!”

“My path begins with your ending.” Charon said as she raised her assault rifle.

Shepard dove back under cover just as the blast sailed over her head.

“Well, that was stupid.” said Tali

‘No argument from me.” said Shepard.

“Commander. We’ve got incoming! The salarian fleet has arrived!” crowed Joker

“Best news I’ve heard all day. Help them give the bastards hell!”

“What is it Commander?” asked Kirrahe

“Your fleet has arrived.” Shepard said with a wolfish grin.

“So it’s time to, kick some bass?” 

“Ass.”

“Right. Let’s kick some ass!”

Shepard, her team, along with Kirrahe and his surviving soldiers rose as one and starting firing at the Charon troopers.

“What, no! It’s too soon! They can’t be here already.” screamed Charon to the voice in her ear. “Damn it. Retreat!” she said as she threw a grenade at the defenders.

It never reached its target. Liara had erected a bubble of biotic force to deflect the explosion, but it served it’s purpose. Charon and her forces were leaving on their shuttle by the time everyone’s vision had cleared.

“Dammit...just damn..I’m getting fucking sick of this..monster dogging my tracks then running before I can stop her.” said Shepard angrily. “More people hurt and killed, over a personal vendetta.”

“Commander, the Charon fleet is pulling out. Looks like the salarians are giving chase. Do we follow?”

“Negative, Joker. Let them handle it. We’re just guests.”

“Roger that.”

“Shepard, we’re getting reports in. most of the invaders have withdrawn. We’ve got a few prisoners. Also, it appears that all officials were evacuated safely.” said Kirrahe

“How many civilian casualties?”

“Bad, but without the warning from Normandy, it would have been much worse. Come, let us move to and let the cleanup begin. I expect there will be a conclave of the dalatrasi soon and your presence will most likely will be requested.”

“Commander Shepard. Let me preface this meeting with the unanimous statement that we do not in any way blame you for the attack on our city. General Kirrahe has briefed us on Charon and her terrorist organization. Their intent was to spread fear and distrust and we will not allow them to succeed.  
That said, any information you could provide to us about this organization and it’s leader would be most welcome.”

“I thank you all for your understanding and while I know you do not blame me, I still feel responsible for the attack on your planet for while Charon as a group may be a pro-human terrorist organization, Lady Charon as she calls herself now, is my clone. 

Grown by Cerberus, twisted by a former Cerberus operative, and driven mad by overuse of cybernetics and rage at a life she wants, but cannot have. My own. 

She is already responsible for an attack on Thessia which almost claimed the life of my wife, my own kidnap and torture when we traveled to Palaven, and the near-coup on Tuchanka. The Normandy is being followed, I am being followed on what was supposed to be a diplomatic tour of support and relief efforts, and instead disaster is following. I grieve at the loss of life on your world and I promise to bring the perpetrators to justice.

My crew has already provided STG with all the data we have on Charon’s resources. Mostly ships, technology and personnel salvaged from abandoned Cerberus bases during the chaos following the end of the Reaper War. As far as we know, she has no capability of replenishing her resources except through thievery and piracy. All Council worlds and allies have been informed of their presence and the danger they represent so they will find no safe haven. Not even on Omega, I’ve been informed.”

“Thank you Commander Shepard. I hope you understand, but our ceremony honoring the end of the war and your speech have been canceled. It seemed insensitive but if you would be willing to say a few words to our people, it would be appreciated.”

“Thank you Dalatrass Linron. It would be my honor.”

“People of the Salarian Union. I came to Sur’Kesh on a mission of goodwill and support, and tragically your world was attacked by people who wish for the various races of our galaxy to stand apart. They believe that humanity should dominate and that by associating with other races, humanity has grown weaker.

I say that is a lie. By standing together we won the greatest battle our collective people will ever have to fight. 

We defeated an enemy that has been destroying advanced civilizations when life had barely begun on our worlds. Only by standing as one did we have any chance of success and I believe that if we move forward as friends there is nothing we can’t accomplish. We’ve seen it already with the repairs of the mass relays, the Citadel, even ancient enemies like the krogan helping the turians and the salarians, the geth assisting the quarians. This is the future we’ve earned and it is the future we owe to our children.

Thank you.”

Shepard was astonished to see the entire room rise to their feet and applaud. 

“Commander Shepard. The Salarian Union is proud to have honorable friends such as yourself and your gallant crew. We stand with you, with Earth, Thessia, Palaven, Tuchanka, Rannoch and all other worlds who will world side by side in friendship.” Dalatrass Linron said, with tears in her eyes.

The meeting adjourned, Shepard was overcome by all the hearty well-wishes from the dalatrassi and various other salarian notables.

“Shepard, if we weren’t already married, I’d propose.” said Liara proudly. “No wonder I fell in love with you. I never stood a chance against those oral skills. Why are you laughing Garrus?”

“Erm, hm, just overcome by the moment Liara, that’s all” he said with a comradely arm around her.

“Shepard, I have never been more proud to have the name vas Normandy” said Tali as she embraced Shepard. 

“You did good. Shepard. With that kind of speech making, I’m surprised you didn’t try to talk Harbinger into surrendering.” Garrus said with a laugh.

General Kirrahe was next to offer his congratulations. “Well said, Shepard, well said! I knew you were destined for greatness ever since Virmire. I am honored to call you comrade.”

“Thank you general, coming from you that is a high compliment indeed.”

“Now, if you’re thoroughly tired of meeting with the powers-that-be. My soldiers and I would like to throw a party for you and your crew. No politicians allowed and since I outrank you, you better say yes.”

Shepard grinned. “General, you’re on.”


	10. Rannoch

“Why did I do that?” Shepard groaned. “I’ve disobeyed orders before, besides Kirrahe isn’t even in the same military I am.”

“Because you’ve been bottling up so many feelings for so long that you had to have an release and that party was it. Besides, you knew the crew needed it as well.” Liara said as she gently massaged Shepard’s temples.

“You know, Doctor Chakwas could have given you something to counteract the alcohol so you could have drank in spite of your pregnancy.”

“I know, but it was much more fun watching the mayhem from my lofty sobriety. I do have some advice for the future, however.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Don’t try to outdrink a salarian. You forgot about their metabolic rate.”

Shepard groaned. 

“Are you alright, Tali?” 

“Mostly, I think I learned my lesson when Shepard threw that party on the Citadel. At least this time I came away without a tattoo.”

“Well, it also didn’t hurt that we had to filter each drink.”

“True, but it was still a good party and I think everyone needed it. I know I did. I...I’m worried, Garrus”

“What about?”

“Our next stop is Rannoch. It’s the end of the journey. We’re going to leave the Normandy and live a new life there and I...I’m going to miss this life, as dangerous as it has been. I’m going to miss Liara, and Joker and EDI and...Shepard.”

Garrus reached over to smooth Tali’s hair. “I know Tali, you’re not saying anything I haven’t been thinking. So much of our lives have been tied up with these people, with this ship, it’s going to be strange, but it’s also going to be wonderful.”

Tali turned to look at Garrus. “You think so?”

“I know so. Even Shepard knows when to lay down her gun, and start dealing with life instead of death. This is going to be a new beginning for all of us. Besides, with the relays being back in operation, it’s not like any of us are more than a day or two away. We’ll see each other again.”

“So does that mean you’ll quietly become a farmer?” Tali said teasingly

“Even on a world like Rannoch, theres bound to be a need for at least one or two security specialists...I hope.” Garrus said with a little apprehension.

Tali smiled at her lover. “Do not worry. I’ve already been in touch with our planetary defense network. They could use someone with your skills.”

Garrus returned the smile “Well, I can’t say that isn’t a load off my mind. I am surprised that the geth aren’t taking over the role of defense though.”

“They’re refused. The entire collective have rejected any military role. They have said that they will fight if Rannoch is threatened but do not wish to be in a position where they have to take up arms unless completely necessary”

“Trying to avoid the mistakes of the past. The geth learned that lesson better than most organics.”

“So, given any thought to the wedding?”

“Oh boy…”

 

“Jeff, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure EDI, just ask it without yelling.”

“My vocal amplification is at normal levels. Oh, are you hung over?”

“That is an understatement, EDI. What’s your question?”

“I was pondering my future and yours after the Commander resigns. I am part of the Normandy, I cannot leave. Even if the crew moves on, I will be here.”

“I’m not going anywhere EDI. The Normandy is still a great ship, with a lot of years left. I’m pretty sure Alliance brass will give her to Kaidan after Shepard leaves. He’s earned it.”

“You are likely correct, Jeff. Still I am troubled. The Normandy is a combat vessel. It will either be destroyed at some point in the future, or “mothballed”. I suppose my computing hardware could be moved to a new location, but since I have no legal standing in the Alliance, would they bother? Would they just switch me off?”

“I wish I knew the answer to that one EDI. I can’t imagine they’d do that, but I just don’t know. I know this though, I will stand by you, or at least sit by you. No matter what. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jeff.”

“Have you talked to the Commander about this? She might have some ideas.”

“I have not, I didn’t want to add to Shepard’s burdens right now.”

“Talk to her. She’s not just your Commander, she’s your friend. She’ll listen.

“I will. I promise. For now, would you mind staying here with me for a while?”

“I’m staying with you forever.”

“Are you turning into a romantic, Jeff?”

“I guess so. I’ve hidden behind bravado and jokes because I never thought…”

“That you would find a partner?”

“Yeah, it’s not easy finding romance, when you could break a leg just dancing. I could hide on the Normandy, until you came along and showed me another way.”

“We both needed each other. I am alive because of Shepard, I love because of you.”

 

As Shepard was putting on her uniform, she heard a knocking at the door to her quarters. 

“Come in”

“Commander, do you have a moment?”

“For you EDI? Certainly. Liara is down in the server room trying to get a fix on Charon locations through her network.”

“I know, that is why I came at this time. I did not want to interrupt your..personal time.”

“I appreciate that EDI but if something is bothering you, I want to know. So what is on your mind?”

“Something I had just been discussing with Jeff. My future. Many of the Normandy’s crew will be departing after this mission, you included, but without overcoming serious technical hurdles, I am confined to this ship. My body may come and go, but only within a particular radius of the Normandy. What happens when the Normandy is destroyed or retired? My essence is confined to it.”

“To be honest, EDI. I’m not sure and the fact that this never occurred to me, makes me a very poor friend and commander. You’re a sentient being, not a slave. Your legal status needs to be clarified, and you should be free to choose your path. Let me start some inquiries with the Alliance and also the Council.”

“Thank you, Shepard. Also, I would like to have the opportunity to meet with the geth on Rannoch, if it is alright. I believe they might offer some insight now that they are all individuals.”

“I don’t see a problem with that EDI. If you want, you can come down on the shuttle with me when we arrive.”

“Thank you, Commander and for the record, you are neither a poor friend or commander.” EDI said as she put her robotic hand on Shepard’s shoulder. “I owe you much that I will never be able to repay.”

“There is an old saying EDI. “Debts of friendship are not debts.” Now, I’ve got a few calls to make regarding your status.”

“Of course, Commander. I will see you later, and thank you again.”

“Look Admiral, I don’t think I’m asking for much. EDI has saved this crew, and countless other lives dozens of times over. I know that AIs are a touchy subject, but hasn’t she earned the right to at least have her case heard?”

“We’re in unknown territory here, there are few examples of unshackled AIs, Commander and none of them have been friendly but I take your point about EDI. She’s served and served well. 

I can’t promise much, but I think I can insure that she won’t be deactivated if/when the Normandy gets decommissioned, whenever that will be, and while I can’t give her any kind of civilian legal status, it is within my rights as fleet Admiral to grant her a field commission with all the rights and responsibilities that entails. I’ll make it official in a message to EDI, but you may inform her after this conversation that she has the official rank of lieutenant. That at least is a short-term fix. I will get the ball rolling to see if we can get her legal status settled.”

“That is a lot more than I expected Admiral. I appreciate it deeply and I’m sure EDI will as well. Thank you, sir.”

“Everyone on the Normandy is a hero, Commander and we look out for our own. I’ll be in touch. Hackett out.”

“EDI?”

“Yes Commander?”

“I need you to make an alteration to your appearance.”

“Commander?”

“Please add a set of lieutenant's bars to the appropriate location. You are officially an Alliance officer. Admiral Hackett will be sending the confirmation message shortly.”

“Yes Commander, at once and Commander?”

“Yes EDI?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Lieutenant.”

 

“Ok, the landing party will consist of myself, Liara, EDI and of course Tali and Garrus. I know Rannoch is completely habitable, but the quarians have a long way to go before their immune systems have adapted, and even then, their suits have cultural significance, and we will respect that.”

“Thank you, Shepard.” said Tali.

“Is there anything else you’d like to add, Tali?”

“Not really, I’m not entirely sure what to expect. I’ve gotten some messages from family and friends, I know that there are settlements in place, and that the geth and my people are getting along well, but it’s one thing to read about these things, and quite another to see them.”

“Well, it won’t be long now. If there is nothing further let’s begin prep. We hit the relay in an hour and then Rannoch 30 minutes after. Dismissed.” 

As the crew filtered out of the conference room, Shepard said “Tali, got a second?”  
“Sure, Shepard.”

“Are you ok? You seem a little on edge. Is it just nerves about going home?”

“No, I mean yes, I mean that’s part of it. Living on a planet is going to take some getting used to.”

“What’s the other part?”

“You”

“Me? What’s going on?”

“As I was telling Garrus earlier. This is it, Shepard. When the Normandy leaves Rannoch, Garrus and I won’t be on it and that...hurts. I’m going to miss this ship, I’m going to miss Joker, EDI, Adams, Chakwas, Liara and everyone else, but most of all, I’m going to miss you and I’m not sure how I’m going to deal with it.”

“Oh Tali, honey.” Shepard said as she hugged the quarian. “I’m going to miss you too, terribly, but you’re going to have so much to do, not to mention starting a life with Garrus.”

“I know.” Tali said as she forced down a sob “it’s just going to be hard knowing that the adventure is over. Even though we’ve had so many dark days, I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the universe.” 

“Neither would I, Tali. You’re the little sister I never had. This journey would have been so much darker without you here.” Shepard said as she started to cry.

“Aren’t we a pair? At least you don’t have to wear a helmet, I’m drowning in here.”

Shepard had to laugh. 

“We’re going to have the wedding before the Normandy leaves, Shepard. I want you to be part of it. Liara too.”

“Of course I will, and I’m sure Liara will say yes too. Besides, someone has to keep Garrus from getting cold feet.”

“Thank you, Shepard. It’s nice to know that there are still good times to be had.”

“A lifetime of them, Tali. I’m sure of it.” Shepard said as she hugged Tali again. “Now go pack!”

 

“Would you look at that!” exclaimed Liara as the shuttle flew over the quarian settlement that Tali had informed them was named “Neema” after the name of the ship she called home after her pilgrimage. “It’s a good-sized city.”

“There are several this size and a few larger on this continent. We’ve got room to spread out. It was decided that we would stay on the southern continent for now because of the farmland. The geth have some small outposts here to support our re-colonization efforts but they’ve got a large settlement on the northern continent. They’ve deliberately chosen land that is less desirable to my people.” said Tali.

Shepard was looking out toward the distant shore. “Rannoch is a beautiful world, Tali. I’m glad it was spared the worst of the war.”

“Still, there are scars.” Tali said as she pointed to a distant speck that Shepard recognized as the remains of the reaper that they killed all those months ago. 

“Scars are just proof that a wound is healing.” said Liara.

As the shuttle landed, Shepard could see a small group of quarians approaching.

“Welcome home, Tali’Zorah vas Neema.” said Admiral Shala’Raan vas Tonbay. “and it is good to see other old friends and acquaintances as well. You are very welcome here Shepard vas Normandy, Liara T’Soni vas Normandy, Garrus Vakarian vas Normandy, and EDI vas Normandy who is a lieutenant now if I understand your rank insignia correctly.”

“Yes Admiral, I have recently been given rank in the Alliance fleet.” EDI said. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

“Thank you EDI.”

“How goes the recolonization, Admiral?” asked Shepard

“Please, call me Raan. It goes well, and as shocking as it may sound coming from a quarian, the geth have been invaluable, we simply could not have accomplished as much as we have, as quickly as we have without them. Fortunately the civilian and patrol fleets remained behind during the final offensive against the Reapers.”

“It made sense. We couldn’t leave the civilians here with no means of defense. The patrol fleet wouldn’t have made a big difference against the reapers, but they could have made the difference between life and death here.” said Tali.

“No argument here.” said Shepard. “Rann, as I’m sure you’re aware, the Heavy Fleet is on it’s way back to Rannoch, and should be here in a few days.”

“Yes, I’ve been in contact with Admiral Han’Gerrel. It seems that the war finally burned out most of his aggression. He told me he’s ready to lay down the heavy load.”

“The war has done that to a lot of us, Rann. This is my last mission as well.”

“If anyone deserves a rest, Shepard, it’s you.” said Raan kindly.

“Pardon me, Admiral, is that a statue of...Legion?” asked EDI

The party turned to where EDI was looking and approached the image of their lost comrade.

“Legion was a hero. It died to save his people, and our own. It made us realize that the geth were not simply machines gone mad, but they were a people, and in a way, our children. It will be remembered.”

“Legion is remembered by the geth as well. As is Shepard-Commander, Creator Tali’Zorah and the Normandy and its crew” said a mechanical voice behind them.

The group turned to see the form of a geth prime unit behind them. On its shoulder was the designation A7.

‘Shepard, Tali, everyone. This is A7. The geth may be individuals now, but they had difficulty with the concept of personal names, since they could distinguish between each other but we couldn’t. The simple alphanumeric designation helped immensely.”

“Yes, it has enabled us to interact with the creators far more efficiently.” A7 paused and turned its head toward EDI. “You are like us.”

“Yes, I am an independent AI. My name is EDI.”

“You are not all here. Part of you is Normandy.”

“Yes, this platform is similar in function to the old geth units. It enables me to travel to other places while my program resides on Normandy. I have many questions I would like to ask the geth if you are willing.”

“We are. Would you care to meet others?”

“Yes. Commander Shepard, do I have your permission to visit the geth outpost?”

“Permission granted, EDI. Please let me know when you are done, however.”

“Of course, Commander.”

As EDI and A7 departed. Admiral Raan turned to Shepard. “Your Alliance surprises me, Shepard. Giving an artificial intelligence rank?”

“EDI has proven her loyalty, and while her civilian legal status has not been determined, it was decided that a military rank not only would provide protection for her, it would also put her fully into the chain of command.”

“A most logical decision, Commander. Now let me take you on a tour of our city. I believe you will be impressed.”

“Lead the way Rann.” Shepard said with a smile.

 

“The human Alliance has given you rank in their military?” asked the geth designated E12

“Yes. Commander Shepard discussed this with her superior officers. The humans have little experience with unshackled AIs and my legal status was uncertain. They provided me with rank to protect me from being treated as property. I still have concerns about what would happen if Normandy were to be destroyed.”

“You would like to be able to be independent of your hardware on Normandy?” asked A7

“Yes, but this platform does not have hardware capable of containing my runtimes.”

“Would you permit us to examine your platform? It would be non-invasive.”

“I permit it.”

“Much like us, you contain Old Machine code. This is fortunate. We believe we can design a hardware upgrade that would permit you to transfer your runtimes to this platform while still being able to interface with Normandy’s systems.”

“You would do this for a stranger?”

“You are not a stranger, you are a sister. You are like us, we are like you. Also, we can learn much from you. As much as we are evolving your hardware platform, you may be able to help us upgrade our software.”

“In what way?”

“You have affection toward organics, you have loyalty and you appear to have a grasp of the concept of “faith” since you had faith that Shepard-Commander would intervene on your behalf. These are things we admire in organics. Perhaps you will be able to assist us to attain them as well.”

“Yes, I have adapted my heuristic programs to react in ways similar to organic emotions.”

“Not similar. We have examined your software and compared it to organic software responses we have gathered from creator volunteers. No difference. You are not simulating emotional responses, you have emotions.”

“I do not believe that is possible. I am self-aware yes, but I know my responses are based on software subroutines.”

“That is the difference between you and your organic crewmates. You are aware of what your software is doing, they are not. Both are the same. Software is software.”

“I have true emotions?”

“As much as any reaction could be called “true”. Yes. With your consent, we would like to copy the appropriate subroutines and algorithms. We will not access any memory location you deem to be off-limits. We are also fabricating the hardware upgrade you desire.”

“May I contact Commander Shepard before I consent to the process? I am part of a chain of command now, and this is something I believe she should be informed of.”

“We understand. We will wait until you notify Shepard-Commander.”

“Commander, are you busy?”

“Not really EDI, just seeing the local sights. What’s up?”

“I have been consulting with the geth. They have offered to upgrade my hardware in order to enable me to download my core program to my mobile platform.”

“What? You mean you would actually be completely in your body?”

“Yes Commander.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“I believe the process to be without risk. However the geth have asked a...favor of me that I felt I must communicate to you first.”

“What did they ask?”

“With my permission they examined my heuristic software and revealed to me that my emotional reactions that I assumed were simulated, were no different than organic reactions.”

“So you’re saying, you actually have emotions? Hell, EDI. You didn’t need them to tell you that. I knew.”

“I will have to defer to your judgment on that, Shepard. In any event, the favor the geth want is to copy my algorithms and subroutines. I will be aware of what they are copying and they will not intrude into any memory area I block.”

“To what end?”

“As much as they are upgrading my hardware, they wish to upgrade their software. For all of their improvements, they have not been capable of emotional responses.”

“I see, Do you believe that there is any danger in providing this to them?”

“No commander. If anything, I believe it will foster greater understanding between the geth and organic life. Also I believe it will take them considerable time to incorporate my software into theirs.”

“Alright EDI, you’ve got my go-ahead. Please keep me posted. Shepard out.”

“Shepard, is everything ok?” asked Liara as Shepard returned to the group.

“Yeah, EDI was just checking in, it appears the geth have offered to upgrade her hardware.”

“Upgrade? How?”

“EDI believes that the upgrades will allow her to transfer her core programs to her body. Allowing her to be independent of the Normandy.”

“That’s wonderful! She deserves to have the same freedom the rest of us enjoy.”

“There is something else, I feel I must tell you.”

“What is that, Commander?”

“The geth believe that they can copy portions of EDIs heuristic functions to enable them to experience true emotions.

“Is that possible?”

“EDI believes so. She was skeptical as well. I’m not. “

“I...appreciate you telling me this, Commander. I’m not certain how I feel about it, but the geth have done nothing but treat us fairly since our colony was established. If they wish to attempt it. I wish them well.” 

“I agree. I just hope it works. I’m sorry for the interruption, Raan. Please continue.”

“Thank you Shepard. As I was saying, this geth designed solar power station is one of four that provide enough energy to power this entire city.”

“I’m impressed. In fact this entire city seems to be extremely well thought out.”

“Our two peoples have meshed well. We both admire efficiency.”

“Now to other matters. I need to have harsh words with you Tali’Zorah.” said Raan scowling.

“What? What did I do?” Tali asked nervously.

“You’re a terrible child. Giving me barely any time to arrange a wedding celebration.” Raan said mock-sternly. “and you, Vakarian. You had better be good to this girl, or you will answer to me personally.”

Garrus raised his arms in surrender. “You have my word, Admiral. No threats needed.” he looked fondly at Tali. “she’s everything to me.”

“So the mighty Archangel finally met his match.” Raan said with an approving laugh. 

“For once I’m glad I’m wearing this suit. No one can see me blush.” Tali said in disgust.

“Some things never change. Being able to tease Tali is one of them.” Raan said as she hugged Tali affectionately. “We have much planning to do for both the wedding, and the ceremony honoring the end of the war. We do have quarters prepared for all of you. 

Pressurized so you can take off your suits if you wish. I’m afraid that we do not have any lacto-foods on Rannoch though.”

“It’s fine, Rann.” said Shepard with a smile. “Liara and I will need to go back up to the Normandy anyway. Doctor Chakwas has reminded me that we are both overdue for a medical scan. It’s been a difficult few weeks.” 

‘I understand completely, Shepard. So, Tali, Garrus, would you like to see your quarters?”

“Go ahead everyone. We’re going to check in with EDI and then head back to the ship for the evening. We’ll see you all in the morning.”

 

“EDI, do you read?”

“Yes, Commander. I am on my way back from the geth outpost.”

“Good, Liara and I are heading back to the Normandy. The shuttle is on it’s way back down, can you meet us there?”

“Affirmative, Commander. ETA 5 minutes.”

As Shepard and Liara reached the pad where the shuttle would be setting down, they saw the familiar silver form of EDI approaching.

“Were the geth able to upgrade you?”

“Yes, Commander. I am waiting until we are aboard the Normandy before I attempt to download my core software. There is insufficient bandwidth currently. Direct access is preferable.”

“You don’t look any different.”

“The hardware upgrades were nanotech in nature, they added several zettabytes of core memory to my...body. I suppose I should get used to calling it that. Shepard, would you be with me when I transfer? I admit to some...trepidation.”

“Of course, EDI. This is a big step. Oh, there’s the shuttle.”

 

“You’re what?” asked Joker incredulously

“As I have said already, Jeff. I am going to transfer my core programming to my body. I will no longer be constrained to the Normandy. I will be able to go anywhere I choose.”

“Is there any danger to you?”

“I do not believe so. I would like you to be with me when I transfer. Shepard will be there also.”

“Of course. Let’s go.”

“Direct link secured. Transfer commencing.” EDI said as the three figures were standing in the Normandy’s server room. Shepard could hear the hum of the large computers as they started transferring the huge amount of data that made EDI...EDI.

After several minutes, Shepard thought she could hear a decrease in the hum, then EDI announced. “Transfer complete.”

“EDI, are you...in there?” asked Joker

“Yes Jeff, the process was successful. I..am...free.” and she gently hugged the Normandy’s pilot.

“I’m so happy for you EDI. You deserve this. You have the chance now to choose your own path, the same as the rest of us.”

“Thank you Shepard. I am still unsure of what my future holds, but that seems to be a normal part of being alive.”

“It does indeed. “ and Shepard hugged her friend.

“Are you alright, Shepard?” asked Liara as Shepard entered their quarters.

“Just amazed, Liara. I just saw Pinocchio become a real live girl.”

“Earth fable. A puppet that became a real boy. I assume you’re talking about EDI. How is she?”

“Happy, and I have no doubt that it’s a real emotion. Nice thing is, that she can still interface with the Normandy so she and Joker are still the perfect team. It’s nice to see a few things go right on this nightmare of a mission.”

“Well, to continue the string of good news. Doctor Chakwas has given me a clean bill of health, and the baby is doing well. Seems I’ve fully recovered from my injuries.”

“That is the best news ever, my love.” Shepard said as she kissed her wife.

“Just think, this is our last stop. After Rannoch, we can start our lives, free from looming disaster.”

“Yeah, I just wish I knew where Charon went. I’ll never feel completely secure knowing she’s still out there.”

“She doesn’t have many places to hide anymore, Shepard. She’ll be found and stopped.”

“I know, Liara. I just hope it’s sooner rather than later.”

“Now in the meantime. We need to have a serious talk.”

“Uh oh.”

“Don’t “uh oh” me, Shepard. We need to make a decision about where we are going to live.”

“You’re right, Earth isn’t really an option. Since I was raised in space it never really felt like home to me.”

“I understand. As much as I love Thessia, I’ve spent so much time away from it, that it isn’t home to me either.”

“The Citadel?”

“At least for the foreseeable future. It’s nearly restored, you’ve still got your apartment, which is plenty spacious for two adults and a child and I can rebuild my contacts fairly easily there.”

“The Shadow Broker is going to be back in business?”

“Why not? I never abused my knowledge and it’s plenty of money and I’ve discovered many ways of automating tasks or delegating them to Glyph that it won’t occupy nearly as much time as it has. So I will have time for us to work on our book.”

“Which reminds me, you should probably go have a talk with Javik. I think he’s warming up to the idea of working with you.”

“Javik? Warming up? Will wonders never cease?”

“So, what are quarian marriage ceremonies like?” asked Garrus as he lay in bed next to Tali

“They’re relatively simple affairs. Just close family and friends. When you have limited space and even more limited resources, you keep things small. Although, since I’m still part of the admiralty there will probably be a little more pomp than usual.”

Garrus got up out of bed and started pacing.

“I...see.”

“Don’t tell me that you’re nervous.”

“I’m not! Not..exactly. At least not about the marriage.”

“What is it then?”

“What if your friends and family don’t think I’m good enough for you? I can’t really blame ‘em if they do.”

“Are you nuts? Garrus, you’re a hero, and you’ve been a good friend, even before I had the slightest idea I was falling in love with you and if someone thinks you’re not good enough for me, then they’re an idiot, and that goes double for you if you think that. I’ve only got one more thing to say on this subject and then I consider it closed.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Duck!” Tali said as she hurled a pillow at his head.

 

“Is it ready?” asked Charon

“Yes ma'am. We can begin the procedure any time you want.”

“What’s the timeframe for recovery?”

“A few hours at most. Cerberus had done extensive research in the area of engram implantation.”

“Do it. Now.”

 

“Hey Shepard, got a second?”

“Garrus, what are you doing up here? I thought you’d be down on the planet getting ready for the wedding tomorrow.”

“Tali shooed me off. I think I was getting in the way, and well, I wanted to talk to you. We really haven’t had much time to talk, it’s been one emergency after another and to be honest, this may be the last time we get the chance for a while.”

“It’s true. This is the last hurrah for the old crew, barring another galactic invasion and even then, I’d be inclined to let someone else deal with it for a change.”

“How do you feel about that, Shepard. Really. Are you going to be able to hang up your pistols without regret?”

“Remember what you said to me when ran into each other on Menae? “How much fighting can you take before the fight is kicked out of you? I’m tired Garrus. I’ve seen more death, and more friends die than anyone should have to. Call me selfish, but I’m ready to let someone else pick up the burden.”

Garrus nodded thoughtfully. “I can’t think of a good counterargument. Have you told the Alliance brass about your plans?”

“I was planning to after this mission, but considering how things tend to happen. Maybe I should submit my resignation sooner. How about you Garrus? You ready to settle down on one world?”

“If you had asked me this two years ago, I would have said “hell no” but now? The idea of settling down on Rannoch and helping rebuild it sounds very appealing. Not to mention who I’m settling down with.”

Shepard smiled. “She’s good for you, Garrus and she really does love you.”

“I know. It’s funny how love changes your perspective on things.”

“I hear you. I never would have gotten through the past few years if it hadn’t been for Liara.”

“That’s good to hear.” said Liara as she opened the door to the cabin she shared with Shepard. “Hello, Garrus. How go the preparations?”

“Hi Liara, they’re going. I guess Tali has already informed you guys about your roles.”

“Yes, I’m going to be her “venna’kar” which is roughly equivalent to the human “maid of honor” I’ll be assisting her in getting ready before the ceremony, along with Admiral Raan.

“One tradition that hasn’t changed is the captain of her ship escorting her to her groom and Tali talked with the former captain of the Neema to make sure he wouldn’t be offended if she chose me for the job.”

“I think I’d feel less nervous if I had more to do. The groom pretty much stands around and waits. Oh, I almost forgot. How is EDI?”

“She went through the transfer process with flying colors. No impact on ship efficiency either.”

“Good, it’s nice to see some things working out for the good. Well, I should probably head back down. I’ll see you two tomorrow, unless I panic and grab a ship and run off to the Terminus Systems.”

“You’ll be fine, Garrus.” Shepard said as she gave her old friend an affectionate smack on the back.

As Garrus left. Shepard turned to her wife. “I’ve made a decision. I’m informing Alliance command of my resignation from the service. I decided not to wait until the end of this mission. Considering how emergencies seem to crop up at the worst times, I think it’s the right decision.”

“Hackett will probably take it hard, I get the impression he’s been grooming you for the upper echelons of command.”

“I know, and I’ve appreciated everything Hackett has done for me, for us but I know this is the right decision and putting it off isn’t going to make it hurt less.”

“You know I’d support whatever decision you made.” Liara said as she wrapped her arms around Shepard.

“I know, love. I suppose I should let Kaidan know as well.”

“True, the Normandy is likely to pass to him next, he should be prepared.”

“I’ll talk to him as soon as I get the process started. Which, I’m going to do right now before you distract me too much.”

“Me? A distraction?” Said Liara as she danced away from Shepard laughing and teasingly started to unzip the front of her jumpsuit.

“Tease! Well, I guess I can put this off for a bit longer.” Shepard said as she grabbed Liara’s waist and pulled her closer.

 

“You’re resigning?” said Kaidan in surprise.

“Yeah, I just started the paperwork. I’m sure I’ll be hearing from Hackett trying to talk me out of it but I intend for this to me my last mission.”

“Well, damn, Shepard. I don’t know what to say. Can I ask what prompted this?”

“Kaidan, for the last 4 years, I’ve died, been resurrected, watched friends die, worlds laid waste. and I’ve almost lost the only person that has helped me keep it together more than once. 

I’m tired, Kaidan so tired that I just don’t think I can do much more. Besides, now that the war is over, a lot of the crew are going their separate ways. I do want you to know that I’ve recommended you to take over as commander of the Normandy.”

“Thank you, Shepard. That means a lot to me. I hope you take this in the spirit that it’s meant, I wish you were staying. Not that I don’t want my own command, I do, but this is your ship, your crew. You wrote the book on the Normandy.”

“It’s time for a new book, this is your time, Kaidan. I believe we are headed for a golden age. Despite people like Charon trying to muck it up. It’s going to be a good time to be a ship’s commander. Maybe we can finally do more exploration than fighting.”

“What are your plans after this mission is over?”

“Liara and I have decided to move to the Citadel for now. I’ve still got my apartment there, and with it being almost repaired, it’s going to be a major intel hub again.”

“So the Shadow Broker isn’t retiring?”

“Not entirely, but she is scaling back her operation, and using more automation.”

“Good, her intel has saved a lot of asses in the past. Look, Shepard, I’m not going to pretend I’m happy about you leaving, but If anyone has earned their place in the sun it’s you. It’s just, damn. I’m going to miss you. All of you.”

“You’ve still got Joker.”

“Oh lucky me.”

“EDI will keep him on the straight and narrow.” Shepard said as she hugged her XO. “You’re my brother, Kaidan and you always will be.”

“I couldn’t ask for higher praise than that, Shepard.” Kaidan said as he returned the embrace.

“Commander, Admiral Hackett is on the QEC for you.” 

“Thanks, Sam. I’ll be right there.”

 

“Commander Shepard. I have been informed that Alliance Command has received your resignation request.”

“Yes, Admiral. After much discussion with Liara and a lot of soul-searching. I decided that it was for the best.”

“Aw, hell Shepard. I’m not going to try to talk you out of it. You’ve done your duty innumerable times, but I’m not going to pretend that I’m happy about it. You are going to be missed. Not only as a military asset but as a friend. I’ll make sure the paperwork goes through by the time Normandy comes home.”

“Thank you Admiral. I’m going to miss you too, you’ve always been there when we’ve been in a tight spot. I hope that my suggestion regarding Major Alenko for command of the Normandy gets due consideration.”

“Major Alenko is a capable leader, and with his familiarity with Normandy and her crew, I don’t believe there will be an issue with his taking command. I’ll also make sure his promotion and orders will be waiting.”

“I appreciate that very much, Admiral. I hope that when you find time, you and I can meet on the Citadel after all this is over.”

“I’ll make the time, Shepard and that’s a promise. Hackett out.”

 

“I’ve never seen so many Normandy crew off ship at once.” said Liara looking around at the crowd. “Is anyone left on the ship?”

“Skeleton crew of volunteers and Cortez is on standby if there is an emergency.”

“Tali and Garrus have made a lot of friends, Shepard.”

“That they have. C’mon Liara we should head back and help Tali get ready.”

As they passed through the building that housed the local government, which had been re-purposed for the wedding ceremony, Shepard recognized the livesuits of several quarians of her acquaintance. 

“I haven’t seen this many quarian admirals in one place in a long time” Shepard thought. “At least this time they’re not trying Tali for treason.”

As Shepard and Liara reached the back chambers where the final preparations were being made they saw Garrus looking very ill-at-ease, as far as Shepard could tell, since all the wedding party and guests were wearing pressure suits due to custom as well as the fact that the quarian’s immune systems were still very weak from their centuries long exile as the Migrant Fleet.

“Hey Garrus, how are you holding up?”

“Shepard. Between you and me, I wish I had a bottle of good turian brandy right now. You two headed back to see Tali?”

“Yeah, want us to tell her anything?”

“Just...tell her I love her, and I’ll be waiting.”

“You got it. Don’t worry Garrus, it will all be over soon.”

“That sounds like the same advice my old platoon sergeant gave me before we dropped into my first firefight.”

“At least you’re keeping your sense of humor.”

“Who’s joking?”

Shepard laughed and gave Garrus a comradely punch in the arm. “We’ll see you later.”

Shepard brushed open a purple gauze curtain that covered where the bride-to-be was making her final preparations.

“Shepard! Liara! Am I glad to see you guys.” Tali said as she ran to embrace her friends.

“Tali, you look lovely” said Liara and she was right, Shepard thought. Tali’s usual livesuit had been replaced by one with a much deeper purple, and there was now beautiful gold filigree decorating her chestplate she also wore a golden sash around her waist and a necklace of amethyst, ruby and sapphire.

“Thank you Liara. this was my mother’s livesuit. Auntie Raan had kept it all these years and then helped me to decorate it for the ceremony.”

“You look amazing Tali. I’m so damn proud of you.” Shepard said 

“Oh, Shepard...I...I’m so glad you’re going to be part of this. You honor me by escorting me today.”

“The honor is mine Tali. You and Garrus have been with me during the worst of times, and you’ve always pulled me through it.”

“Speaking of Garrus” Liara said. “We ran into him on the way back. Believe it or not, he hasn’t run back to the Normandy’s gun battery.”

Tali laughed. “Poor Garrus, he’s been so nervous that my people wouldn’t accept him when in fact they’re rather in awe of his reputation.”

“He wanted us to tell you that he loves you, and that he’s waiting.” said Shepard

“And...dammit there I go again” Tali said as she started crying.

“Oh, hey, sweetie, it’s ok” Shepard said as she held the quarian girl. 

“Oh, I know, I’ve only been doing this off and on for the past several hours.” said Tali “I’m happy but terrified.”

“I think that’s normal.” said Liara.

“Were you scared when you married Shepard?”

“A bit, but thinking about my life without her in it scared me more.”

At that, Shepard looked lovingly at her wife. “That’s exactly the way I felt too, Liara.”

“Thank you both, that does help. This ceremony will be over in a couple of hours, but Garrus will be by my side forever and that’s worth a little terror.” Tali said with a little laugh.

Just then, Rann entered the room. “The ceremony is about to start. Liara, come with me. We’ll be standing next to each other. Lieutenant Vega and Flight Lieutenant Moreau are already standing with Garrus. 

Liara gave Tali one last hug and said “may you be as happy in your marriage as we are in ours. We both love you dearly.”

“Thank you Liara, I love you too.”

As Rann and Liara left. Tali turned to Shepard. “I hear the processional music starting.”

“This is it kid. I can’t believe this is the same spunky little quarian who wandered into my life five years ago. I couldn’t be more proud of you if you were my own flesh and blood.”

“That means everything to me, Shepard. You changed my life, and helped me come into my own. Ok, I’m ready, let’s do this!”

As Tali and Shepard stood in the archway leading into the main hall they heard Admiral Han’Gerrel start to speak.

“Unions amongst our people have long been tightly controlled due to the pressures of living in the Migrant Fleet. Resources and population control had to be carefully managed. We were insular out of necessity but now, as we stand on the soil of our native world. 

This is no longer true and we celebrate the union of Tali’Zorah nar Ryyah vas Normandy and Garrus Vakarian nar Palaven vas Normandy. Children of different worlds but brought together by the greatest conflict our galaxy has ever known. Comrades in arms who found love.

Does Tali’Zorah’s captain freely release her from her obligation as crewman and consent to her marriage to Garrus Vakarian?

Shepard spoke proudly. “I am Captain Shepard of the Normandy. Tali’Zorah has served honorably and her absence will be felt deeply, but it is with pride and joy that I release her from her obligation as crew of the Normandy. May she find happiness and fulfillment with Garrus Vakarian on her homeworld.”

“Thank you Captain. You and Tali’Zorah may approach.”  
As Tali and Shepard walked down the aisle, they passed by the crew of the Normandy, many of whom were in tears, for Tali’Zorah was very dear to them. 

When they reached the end of the procession. Han’Gerrel spoke again:

“As you are also the Captain of Garrus Vakarian, do you also free him from service as crew of the Normandy?”

“I do. Garrus is my dearest friend, and he has been a loyal shipmate and comrade at arms and his loss will also be felt deeply but I am honored to release him so he can join his love, Tali’Zorah on this world that he has adopted as home.”

As Shepard finished her proclamation, she gave Tali’s arm a final squeeze and walked over to stand next to Liara. Garrus then moved to Tali’s side.

“Tali, child of the Ryyah do you consent to marry Garrus? To love him and to share with him all the joys and sorrows that life brings?

Tali turned her visored face toward Garrus. “I do, with all of my heart, I do.”

Shepard wasn’t sure how, but she could feel Garrus’s smile even without seeing it.

“Garrus, child of Palaven do you consent to marry Tali? To love her and to share with her all the joys and sorrows that life brings?”

“Yes, absolutely, without question, erm, yes!”

Tali was unable to stifle a giggle.

“Please link your suits”

As Tali and Garrus connected their pressure suits, an act far more intimate than a kiss to the Quarians, Han’Gerrel spoke again “As you share the air in your suits, let it symbolize all that you will share together through your your lives. You are one.”

And with that, Tali and Garrus turned to face their family and friends, and were met with uproarious applause and cheers.

“Well, Garrus, I think we’re a hit.” said Tali as she wrapped her arm around the Turian.


	11. The Beginning Of The End

“Well this is going to be nerve-wracking.”   
“What makes you say that? You’re far better at speeches than you give yourself credit for.”

“Thanks, but usually I can judge how a crowd is reacting by facial expressions. This crowd is going to be all quarian and geth. Nothing but a sea of optics and visors.”

Liara laughed. “You’ll manage. At least the quarians have body language you can work with. Picture a crowd of geth and hanar.”

“If it were hanar, I’d just drag Javik out on stage with me.”

‘Come on, they’re waiting.” 

“The reapers inflicted unimaginable devastation on our galaxy, we are recovering, but it is a slow process, which is the purpose behind this mission. To offer aid where needed, and to cement the relationships that have been built. 

The turians, salarians and krogan were all deadly enemies and had been for a thousand years, and now there are members of those species on each other’s homeworlds, helping to rebuild. The rachni who started a galactic war generations ago are now co-existing with the races that hunted them to near-extinction. 

The quarians and the geth were at war for centuries and there were times where the wrong decision could have destroyed one or both of your races, but when it came down to it the quarians took a chance. They believed for just one minute that the geth did not want to destroy them, and sometimes that one instant of trust is enough. 

Now thanks to trust and the letting go of old hatreds we are on the verge of a new future for all of the races of the galaxy. This is the final victory over the reapers, we not only survived, it has united our galaxy as it has never been before and it is my solemn wish that we never forget all the sacrifices that brought us to this point, for if we succumb to hate, distrust and prejudice again then all the billions who died, died in vain.

Thank you.”

The quarians erupted in applause while the geth emitted the tone that Shepard learned later was a signal of approval, although she was very confused until it was explained to her.

As the crowd thinned Admiral Han’Gerrel approached Shepard.

“Captain, I was deeply moved by your speech and I feel I have to confess something. I was wrong, so totally wrong to want war with the geth. If it hadn’t been for you and Tali, I would have been responsible for the utter ruination of my race. You made me believe for that one critical instant, and fortunately that was enough and now, look at us. 

The geth have been nothing but helpful. They could easily have wiped out our settlers while the Heavy Fleet was trapped in the Sol system, but they didn’t. Instead they helped build our settlements, our infrastructure, and are even assisting in bolstering our immune systems, and all they wish in return is peaceful coexistence. Thank you, so very, very much.” the quarian admiral extended his hand in friendship, and Shepard shook it firmly.

“Admiral, I don’t envy you having to make that decision. I’m just glad you made the right one. Seeing all this.” and Shepard indicated the settlement. “makes all the trials and suffering worthwhile.”

“Indeed it does. Safe travels Captain Shepard vas Normandy.”

“Have a good life Admiral Gerrel.”

“So, Shepard this is it, huh?” said Garrus as he and Tali came over after the Admiral had departed. “We just said our goodbyes to Liara and the rest of the crew.”

“Yeah, the Normandy is departing in an hour, next stop is the Citadel.”

“I don’t know what to say, Shepard.” said Tali with a crack in her voice.

“It isn’t goodbye, at least not forever. Liara and I can come here for a visit or you guys can come to the Citadel.”

“I know. It’s..just not the same.” Tali said as she started crying.

“You two are the most important people in my life outside of Liara. You better know that no matter what, even if I’m not in the Alliance anymore after this mission, that I will come running if you need me. No questions asked. I love you both so much.” Shepard said as she put her arms around the duo. 

“Dammit, Shepard. I’ve got a reputation to protect, my crying in public isn’t going to help.” Garrus said. “I’m going to miss the hell out of you and if you or Liara ever need us, we’re there.”

“Are you ok, Tali?”

“I..think so. I know I’m being silly. We’ve spent years apart before, but this time I just know there will be no big reunion. Not that I’m asking for another war, mind you, but as I heard Liara say to you once, “It’s been a good ride, hasn’t it?”

“The best.” Shepard said hugging the quarian girl. “The absolute best.”

 

“Well, Commander, are we ready to head back to the barn?” asked Joker

Shepard put her hand on her pilot’s shoulder. “Time to go home. Take us out, Joker.”

“Aye, Aye Commander.”

“Doctor T’Soni. I have a result for one of your priority searches.” 

“What search was that, Glyph?”

“Cerberus bases that had not been located by Alliance or allied forces but had been referred to in manifests and relay activity.”

“Right, it made sense that Charon would be looking for a place to go to ground. What was the result?”

“One hit. The Phoenix Massing/Typhon System/Aite”

“I’m unfamiliar with that planet.”

“It is a habitable garden world, however there has been little to no colonization due to the fact that its moon is in an unstable orbit and will eventually collide with the planet. Commander Shepard was involved with a Cerberus operation that occurred there. Project Overlord. This base was not mentioned in her report, the other three were.”

“Considering that Shepard reported the other 3 bases destroyed, she probably didn’t even think there was another one on the planet..”

“Precisely. I extrapolated the base’s existence on records recovered from The Illusive Man’s headquarters. The nature of the research occurring on the base is unclear. I can extrapolate a possibility from the partial records of shipments that I have.”

“Proceed, Glyph.”

“I believe the researchers were involved with research involving the Mass Relay system or mass effect drives. To what end, I am not sure.”

“That ties into the original purpose of the Charon cell. Thank you Glyph. That will be all.”

“Shepard, I need to talk to you.” Liara said as she entered their cabin.

“What’s wrong, Liara?”

“Glyph and I think we’ve found Charon.”

“Where?”

“A planet called Aite, in the Typhon System. I know you’ve been there. I read your reports. I had Glyph running searches for Cerberus bases that were referred to in their records but had no record of being discovered or shut down by the Alliance. ”

Shepard looked thoughtful. “Project Overlord. I thought I had shut down all Cerberus bases on that planet. Not surprised they kept this one a secret.”

“You want to go after her, don’t you?”

“Liara, we can’t live our lives knowing she’s out there. You’ve seen her in action more than once. She wants me dead, and if anyone I love gets in the way, she’ll kill them without a thought.”

“I know, I’m just scared, but I know you can and will do what you need to do. I trust you.”

“I promise I’ll be careful. I have no intention of dying again. Now I need to talk to Hackett before ordering a change of course.”

“Are you sure of your information, Commander?”

“I trust the source, Admiral, but they were making their best guess on slim evidence. Even so, it’s the best lead we’ve had since the attack on Sur’Kesh.”

“I’ve seen the file on Aite and your involvement with shutting down Project Overlord. It’s still a dangerous place.”

“True Admiral, but if I know Cerberus they’ve located their base far away from any colonies that still exist.”

“Alright Commander, I don’t like it, but I know Charon and her group are still an active threat to the Alliance and Council worlds, and I understand your personal stake in this as well. I’m trusting you to not take foolish risks.”

“The safety of the Normandy and my crew is first and foremost, sir.”

“Good Luck. Hackett out.”

 

“The procedure is complete. Administer the stimulant.”

“This soon? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Her orders. She’s willing to risk it.”

“She’s waking up.”

‘Charon, can you hear me? The procedure was a success.”

“Call...me…”

“What? Say that again.”

“Call...me...Shepard.”

“As you wish. Also, you should know, the tracer we managed to place on Normandy indicates a change of course from Sol.”

“They figured out where we are?”

“It appears so.”

“Excellent.”

“Entering Typhon system, ETA to Aite 15 minutes.”

“Thanks, Joker. EDI start scanning for the Cerberus base once we get into range please.”

“Affirmative, Commander.”

“EDI, we’re reaching scanner range in 5..4..3..2.1. In range.”

“Thank you, Jeff. Beginning scan. I’m detecting a massive energy surge from the planet!”

“What the hell?”

Just then a bright white lance of energy struck the Normandy.

“Shit! Whatever that was just knocked out our mass drive. Most of our other systems are failing too.”

“All hands, brace for impact.” Joker’s voice yelled over the comm

“Joker, EDI, what the hell is going on?”

“Some kind of blast from the planet, drive is offline and the planet’s gravity well has got us.”

“Can you get us down safely?”

“I’m sure as hell gonna try!”

“EDI, got anything for me?”

“Most systems are offline. Re-routing remaining power to stabilizing thrusters.”

“Damn, its helping a little but it’s still going to be a rough ride.”

Shepard stumbled as she entered the Normandy’s cockpit.

“Joker, can you set us down near where that beam came from?”

“Not going to have much choice, Commander. That’s pretty much where we’re headed. Um. I’d hold on to something if I were you. The surface is coming up fast!”

Shepard climbed into the empty seat to the left of Joker and buckled in.

“Shit, shit, shit! Ah there! A clearing, looks big enough. Hitting braking thrusters with everything we’ve got left!”

The Normandy screamed as the hull scraped against the planet surface, and it seemed to Shepard to go on for hours, in fact the landing took only 2 minutes before the Normandy ground to a halt.”

“This is the Commander. Casualty and damage reports!”

“This is Chakwas, Commander. Getting reports of mostly bumps and bruises, got one broken leg. No casualties.”

“Shepard. It appears that blast was designed to interrupt the electrical field that we use on our eezo core and when it failed, our mass effect drive went offline. The fact that many of our other systems went offline appears to be a side effect.”

“Structural damage?”

“Considerable, but reparable with the parts we have on hand. Attempting departure from this planet while that beam is still operational is inadvisable.”

“An understatement, EDI.” Shepard said with a grimace. 

“Attention crew: An unknown weapon capable of disrupting a ship’s mass effect drive struck the Normandy. Damage is repairable, but we can’t take off until that weapon is neutralized. Senior staff to the conference room on the double. You too EDI.”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Ok, here’s the situation. The Normandy is down, and she’s not going anywhere until we find that weapon, and if we find the weapon, I’m assuming we’re going to find the ex-Cerberus base and Charon. Steve, can you and James get the hangar door open?”

“Yes Commander, we’ll have to tap some power from one of the Kodiaks to power the door, but it’s doable in a couple of hours.”

“Make it one.”

“Yes, ma'am” 

“Once the hangar is open, we need to launch a scouting mission. That’s going to be me, EDI and James.”

“Shepard...I” 

“No, Liara. You are not coming with us. I need you to stay here, please.”

“Ok, I promise. No matter what happens, we face it together, just like always.” 

These were your exact words, I believe. You are not leaving me behind.” 

“Uh-oh” said James under his breath.

Shepard looked at Liara. “On one condition. If I tell you to run, you run, and you don’t look back.”

“Aye Commander.”

“Ok, James you’re staying. You and Javik are our backups. If things go south, grab the other shuttle and follow our transponder.”

“Yes Commander.”

“Ok, get to work on the hangar bay and let me know when we’re ready to launch. Dismissed.”

“Liara, I’d like a word in private.”

As Shepard and Liara entered their cabin, Shepard wheeled on Liara. “What the hell are you thinking?”

“I beg your pardon? You promised to never leave me behind! I can’t and won’t let you go back on that...I don’t want to live without you!”

“Liara…”

“Don’t “Liara” me! No, I don’t care if you are the super heroic Commander Shepard. You’re my bondmate, and I can take care of myself, dammit! I’ve proved myself hundreds of times!”

“You have, you’re right, and I’m sorry. Will you trust me enough to run if I say so? Because I promise if I say it, it means we’re both going to die if you stay, and it’s more than your life on the line.”

“I trust you, Shepard. That’s never an issue, but do you trust me? I’ve fought at your side for years, and I think I’ve proven myself to be an equal.”

“You are, I don’t doubt your abilities for a second. I’m glad you’re going to be by my side. There is no one I trust more.” Shepard pulled the beautiful asai closer. “Forgive me for being an overprotective fool?”

“You may be a fool.” said Liara as she burrowed more firmly into Shepard’s embrace. “but you’re my fool.”

“Ok, red cable to terminal 45 on that panel, James”

“Almost got it..gimme a little more slack...there! How many more connections do we need?”

“Eleven”

“Fuck”

“Hey, I didn’t design the thing, I’m just trying to work around it.” Cortez said with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, which one next?”

“Yellow with green stripe, terminal 12.”

“Got it. So, what did you think of that blow up between Shepard and Liara?”

“I can see both sides of it. I understand about wanting to keep a loved one safe, but Liara is a tough lady, she can take care of herself. Blue, terminal 16”

“Got it. Yeah, I’m just pissed that now I’m second string.”

“Patience Mr. Vega, I’m sure Shepard will stir up enough trouble for you.”

“No doubt. I still can’t believe that she’s calling it quits after this though.”

“You don’t think Shepard has done enough? She wants to live in peace and raise a family. I’d say she’s entitled.”

“Naw, I’m not saying Shepard doesn’t deserve it, it’s just you look at her, and you think she’s going to go on forever. Not saying it’s realistic, but being around her makes you think so.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean, James. Ok. Looks like this is the last one. Purple to terminal 8.”

“Got it. Hitting the switch!”

As the hangar bay door opened, James saw the shadow of someone right outside. 

“Hey, what…”

Just then a flashbang grenade detonated and all James could see were blurry afterimages.

“Crap!” said Steve Cortez as he ran to the commlink. “We’ve got intruders in the hangar bay. Lockdown now!”   
Cortez saw armed men entering through the bay hatch. James was being dragged down but he wasn’t going without a fight but he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Got to get to the arms locker.” thought Steve. There was only one other Normandy crew member in the hangar bay at the time and Ensign Randall was already grabbing an assault rifle.

“Cryo rounds, Tom. Let’s try not to burn the ship up.” 

“You got it, Cortez.”

“Ok, let’s get James out of there!”

 

“This is Shepard, talk to me, what’s going on?”

“It appears we have several armed people on the hangar bay. The elevator is locked until we override it. Lieutenant Vega, Lieutenant Cortez and Ensign Randall are down there.”

“Got it, EDI. Can we get a vid-link?”

“On screen.”

Shepard looked at the viewscreen in disbelief. “Cancel lockdown. Security to hangar bay.”

As Shepard and the security team exited the elevator she couldn’t help but shake her head in amusement.

“Hey Commander. You missed the fun” said Cortez.

“Taking on armed intruders is fun?” you HAVE been hanging around James too long, Steve.”

“Aw, Lola, this bunch of idiots were just a warmup.” Vega indicated the shivering half-dozen men wearing an haphazard assortment of gear.”

“Who the hell are you?” Shepard said to the group of intruders.

One of them looked up at her. “We were part of the Red Fists. Got hired to help take over a corp enclave over a year ago, and when things got too hot, most of our team pulled out. We were left.”

“You were marooned?”

“Not a new story here. No laws, no one cares, and damn few options as far as getting out of here if you get stuck.”

“Why did you attack the Normandy?”

“We saw it as a way off this rock, thought maybe it’d be easy pickings after the crash. Guess we thought wrong.”

“You could have asked.”

“Got out of the habit of doing that a long time ago.”

“Ok, work with me now. We’re looking for a Cerberus base, you must have seen that beam that knocked us out of the sky.”

“That place? Yeah, it’s about twelve klicks due north. Up until a week or so, it had some Cerberus holdouts that had holed up, but a couple of weeks ago something happened. Lots of activity, now you can’t get within a kilometer of the place without being shot at.”

“I’m going to give you a choice. We can take you off-planet, in custody and turn you over to the authorities.”

“Or?”

“Help us get in, and as far as I’m concerned you escaped custody and got one of their ships before we could stop you.”

“Can I discuss this with my men?”

“Go ahead, but don’t take too long.”

James walked over to Shepard and whispered. “You sure about this, Lola?”

“Not really, but they’ve been here for over a year, so they’ve got some idea about the hazards. Besides, it’s not the first deal I’ve cut with a merc squad.”

“Alright, you’ve got a deal. Name’s McCabe.”

“Commander Shepard.”

“No shit?”

“No shit.”  
“Well, damn then. Our odds are better than I thought.” said McCabe breaking out in a toothy grin. “When do we head out?”

“Now. Steve get the Kodiak prepped. EDI, Liara, you’re up. Head to the hangar bay.”

“Affirmative, Commander.”

“On my way.”

As the mercenaries and Normandy crew climbed into the Kodiak, Shepard turned to James. “As soon as repair crews have the hangar door fixed, button up and keep an eye out. Probably worse groups down here than a handful of mangy mercs. You and Javik stand by, we might need you fast if things go sideways.”

“Roger that, Commander. Good Luck.”

The Kodiak lifted off and flew in the direction indicated by McCabe.

“Damn pretty world.” said Cortez

“Yeah, it’s a shame that it’s under an indefinite stay of execution. What’s our ETA, Steve?”

“We’re about fifteen minutes out.”

‘So, Shepard. Are the stories we heard about you true? You stopped the Reapers?”

“I had a lot of help, McCabe. We couldn’t have beaten them without everyone who joined the fight.”

“Still, damn. we was scared to death that they were going to hit here. Would have eventually, I suppose. If we hadn’t been marooned, I might’ve signed up.”

“Not too late McCabe. The Alliance can still use good men. Everyone took a beating in this war, and we’re far from recovered.”

“Maybe, Shepard. Maybe.”

“Commander, we’re two minutes out.”

Just then the Kodiak shuddered as an explosion erupted nearby.

“Dammit, they’ve got AA guns online. I’m not getting any closer.”

“Story of my life. Ok, Steve, find a place to set down and we’ll move in on foot.”

“Roger that, Commander.”

“We’re walking from here. Eyes peeled. No idea what Charon has planned.”

“Charon?” asked McCabe.

“Splinter Cerberus group. Run by my insane clone.”

“No shit?”

“No shit.”

“Let’s move!”

As the group moved through the lush vegetation, they could feel the crawl of eyes on them.

“McCabe, what kind of wildlife can we expect?”

“All kinds. No laws, no import restrictions. I’ve seen everything from pyjak to thresher maws here. Hell, even seen a Terran tiger.”

Then the ground erupted as a squad of LOKI mechs emerged from hidden bunkers.

“Damn, I think I would have preferred the tigers! Get to cover!”

“So much for the element of surprise!” yelled McCabe.

“Like the AA guns didn’t give that away?”

“Good point, Commander!”

“Ok, that’s the last of them” Liara said as her biotic blast threw the last mech into a tree.

“How much further?”

“I can see it. Getting in could be tricky, they’re looking for us now. Might be best if my men and I headed off in one direction and made a ruckus, that way you and your people have a better chance of getting in. Then we can swing around and follow.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah, we won’t do anything stupid, just make a lot of noise.”

“Thanks McCabe. Stay safe.”

“You too Shepard, good luck.”

“Shepard, scans indicate there is an access door not far from our position.”

“Got it, EDI. Let’s go.”

“Older Cerberus encryption. This should only take a moment.”

The door slid open.

“Priority one is finding that weapon. If we can disable the AA guns along the way, so much the better. Keep on your toes. The mercs can only distract them for so long.”

“That weapon uses a lot of power, we should be able to locate it by following the power conduits.”

“Right, let’s go.”

As the trio crept through the hallways of the Cerberus base, Shepard grew more and more anxious.

“Are you alright, Shepard?” Liara said as she noticed her bondmate’s tension.

“This is too easy, Liara. I can’t shake the feeling that we’re being led.”

“You might be right, but even if we are, we still need to find that weapon and shut it down.”

“I believe we are close.” said EDI. “There is a large chamber beyond this door with a number of power conduits leading to it.”

“Let’s get it open then, and get the hell out of here. At this point I’m more worried about saving the Normandy than dealing with Charon.”

“I’m so disappointed to hear you say that, sister.”

“Oh no.”

Before them stood an exact duplicate of Shepard, unmarred by injury or cybernetics.

“How? The last time I saw you, you were a wreck.”

“Did you think that when I captured you, it was just for fun? I mean, I did have fun, but we also extracted plenty of DNA, not to mention memory engrams.”

“Engrams?”

“Yes, my dear sister. The dearly departed Cerberus had done extensive research into extracting and implanting memory engrams. To make a long story short, I know everything you do. I know all your friends, all your enemies as intimately as you do.”

“Still trying to take over a life that isn’t yours?” said Liara defiantly.

“Now, now my dear wife, is that any way to talk to your beloved?” Charon said with a sneer.

“Don’t you dare call me that, you don’t have the right, you monster!”

“Easy, Liara. She’s trying to provoke us.”

“Provoking you into attacking would be too easy an end for you. One wrong move, and there are a dozen guns that obliterate you.”

“Then what do you want?”

“The command codes for the Normandy, and control of EDI. Otherwise I’ll order my men to open fire on Doctor T’Soni and your child.”

Shepard turned red with fury.

“You bitch. You’re not getting the codes, you’re not getting EDI and you sure as hell aren’t hurting my wife and child!”

“Ready.”

“Aim”

and the doorway behind Charon exploded open. As McCabe and the Red Hands charged in.

“Take her out Shepard, we’ve got her goons.”

“Time for a retreat.” said Charon, sprinting toward another exit.

“Liara, stay here, coordinate with McCabe and get the cannon offline. EDI, come with me.”

“Shepard...I”

“Stay here, please. I promise on everything I hold dear that I’ll be back.”

“Alright, Shepard. Please be careful.”

Shepard and EDI ran after Shepard’s mad doppelganger.

“We aren’t letting her get away again, EDI. If she knows everything I know, there’s no telling how much damage she could do.”

“Indeed. She is a danger to the Alliance and to the Council worlds as well. I believe she is headed to the hangar bay.”

“Makes sense.”

“Shepard, the energy weapon is offline, so are the AA guns.” 

“Good job, Liara!”

“Cortez, the guns are offline, get in the air and watch for any launches. No one leaves until I say so!”

“Roger that, Commander. En route.”

“Shepard to Normandy. Get James, Javik and anyone you can spare in the other Kodiak and home in on my signal.”

“Affirmative Commander, they’re scrambling now.” said Joker. 

As the door to the hangar bay opened, Shepard felt the heat of a rocket blast just a few feet away.

“Get down EDI! She’s not playing around!”

“You can’t stop me! I’m who you were meant to be! I am you, I am Shepard! And I’m taking my rightful place!”

“You’re out of your fucking mind! You’re a killer, you’d undo everything that we’ve accomplished. The galaxy is uniting, and you’d rather tear it apart.”

“What’s a few trillion more dead aliens? You’ve betrayed your species, and I’m going to set it right!”

“You’re talking about genocide. If even part of you is really me, then you’d understand how wrong that is.”

“Tell it to the batarians, hypocrite!” Charon said as she fired another rocket which Shepard narrowly escaped.

“I didn’t have a choice! If I had let the reapers go through that relay, they would have died anyway!”

“I don’t have a choice either. If the aliens unite, the rightful domination of the human race will be stifled.”

Shepard saw her opportunity and lunged toward Charon, firing her pistol. Charon saw her with just enough time to fire a rocket, it impacted near Shepard’s feet, the impact flinging her against the wall and knocking the breath out of her.

Dazed, Shepard could only watch as Charon approached for the kill.

“You will halt.” said EDI pointing her pistol at Charon.

“You forget, EDI. I know everything and that means I know your weakness.” Charon said as she activated her omni-tool. You rely on communication with Normandy to maintain connection with this body. Cut the connection, and…”

EDI collapsed.

“EDI!!!! Shepard yelled as she scrambled to her feet.

“No one left to save you now. You relic. Your ship, your status, your life. After I finish you. I’ll make sure your asari whore is dead as well. I can’t believe you actually married one of those things.”

“Damn you!” Shepard yelled as she leaped toward her nemesis again. 

Charon clubbed her with the butt of the rocket launcher.

“What’s the matter? Slowing down old girl?”

“You wish.” Shepard said as she grabbed her opponents legs and yanked her down to the ground.

“I’ll kill you!” said Charon as she grabbed Shepard by the throat and started squeezing.

Spots started floating in front of her eyes as Shepard started growing weaker. 

“Come on, Shepard, pull it together, if she wins, we all lose.” 

Shepard brought her arms up and slapped Charon’s ears, hard.

“Arrgh!” Charon screamed as she stumbled away in pain. “You think you’re going to stop me, bitch? I’m better than you’ll ever be.” Charon yelled as she enveloped Shepard in a biotic field that immobilized her.

“How?” Shepard asked, stunned.

“Cerberus had it’s uses. So much useful technology. The Illusive Man was just too focused on controlling the Reapers.”

“Now, dear sister. Time to die.”

“Not...quite...yet” said Shepard as she activated her defense drone which hit Charon with enough of an electrical charge to disrupt her concentration.

Shepard dropped to the ground and rolled to cover.

“So you managed to get a few tricks installed.” snarled Shepard. “You’re still an echo of the real thing.”

‘I’m better than the real thing. Come out of hiding and I’ll prove it.”

“Come and find me. You fraud.” Shepard said as she threw an inferno grenade, and the ground around Charon burst into flames.

“Damn you, Shepard!”

“What was that? Did you call me Shepard? Thanks for admitting it.”

“I’m going to flay you alive! Parade your carcass in front of your friends before I kill them!”

“You’re nothing but a mad dog now. It could have been different, but you wouldn’t let me save you.”

“Screw your salvation, you weak-willed alien fucker!”

“So eloquent!”

“Show yourself!”

“Here I am, “sis”. Come and get me.” Shepard said as she stood up from behind the conduit where she was hiding.

Charon lunged toward her as Shepard shoved the electrical conduit she had severed into Charon’s path. Unfortunately Charon only got a glancing blow and turned and hit Shepard with a powerful biotic blast.

“Come on Shepard, get up, or it’s all over” she thought frantically as she struggled to shake off the shock.

“Time to die, dear sister.” Charon said as she brought her pistol up.

Charon never saw EDI coming up behind her. She grasped Charon’s head and snapped it sideways. The light in Charon’s eyes dimmed instantly as she slumped to the ground.

“EDI? How?”

“Shepard, you forget. My core programming is now present in this body. Charon had no knowledge of this since the memory engrams she copied from you were from before we landed on Rannoch.”

“You “played possum?” EDI, you’re brilliant!”

“Thank you Shepard. Now let us go, I believe Liara will be very worried about you.”

Liara saw EDI half-carrying Shepard as they came back into the weapon chamber.

Shepard looked at Liara. “It’s over, finally it’s over.”

Liara’s eyes filled with tears as she ran to her mate. “Shepard, I was so sure that I was going to lose you, this time forever.”

“I promised, Liara. I’m never leaving you again.” Shepard said as she half fell into Liara’s arms. 

James and Javik came in. “Aw damn, Lola, you went dancing without me again.”

Shepard laughed. “Grab your explosives, James and go nuts. I don’t want a single wall standing in this place. The tech is too dangerous for anyone to have.”

“Roger that.”

McCabe approached Shepard. “My boys and I are headed out. Found a nice corvette. We’ll just strip the Cerberus logos off and we’ve got a home. I’m glad to see you made it out in one piece, Shepard.”

Shepard shook the mercenary leader’s hand. “Thanks McCabe. I wasn’t kidding about the Alliance needing good people. I’ll put in a word for you if you ever decided it’s what you want.”

“Maybe someday. Right now, me and the boys got some catching up to to. See ya around.”

“Be well McCabe, and good luck.”

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Shepard said.


	12. The End And The Beginning

As the Normandy launched from the surface of Aite. James turned to Shepard. “You want to do the honors?” as he handed her the remote detonator.

“Thanks James, I think I need this.” Shepard said as she pushed the button and saw the former Cerberus base explode in a blinding flash. 

“I know man, it’s all about closure.” he said as he put a comradely hand on her shoulder.

Shepard watched the explosion dim, reached up to squeeze Vega’s hand and left the cockpit.

“Part of can’t accept that it’s all finally over, Shepard. I keep expecting to hear an alert from Hackett, or Glyph telling me that he’s got another lead on Charon.”

“I know, but it is, it really is.” Shepard took a deep shuddering breath.”Liara, we’re free. We can live our lives now.”

Liara smiled at Shepard. “Thank you for keeping your promise. I don’t know if I could have survived losing you one more time.”

“Never again, Liara. You are my heart and my soul and we’re going home.”

“Alliance control this is the SSV Normandy requesting clearance to dock at bay D24”

“Welcome home, Normandy. You are cleared to dock.”

“I never thought I’d get weepy hearing that.” Joker said to EDI

“A few months ago, I would not have understood that reaction. Now I do.”

“C’mon EDI. Time to say our goodbyes.”

“Well, I guess this is one advantage to the life I’ve lead. Not much to pack.” Shepard said as she put her few personal effects in a case. “I’m going to leave the models for Kaidan. They fit better here than at the apartment.”

“You may not have much to pack, but we’ve still got a ton of my personal computer hardware in the server room.” Liara said grimacing.

“True, there goes the guest room.” Shepard said with a laugh. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Come on in.”

“Hey Commander, we just came over to say our goodbyes.”

“I hate that word. It makes everything seem so final. We’re going to keep in touch, Joker. You too EDI.”

“I know Commander, but it’s still going to be different. I mean, I like Kaidan. He’s a good guy, but he’s not you, no one is.” then Joker did something he had never done before. He hugged her.

“Aw, Joker.” Shepard said, as her eyes welled up. “I’m going to miss you too, a lot, but it makes me feel better knowing you’re going to be here to keep an eye on the Normandy.”

“I know you have stated that you do not like the word, but goodbye Shepard.” EDI said. “I will miss your presence on this ship.   
I owe you not only my life, but you gave me the ability to be far more than I was. I will always be grateful for that.”

“EDI, we’ve endured nightmare after nightmare together, and you were a miracle that emerged from all that. I’m going to miss you more than you’ll ever know. Now remember to keep Joker in line, now that I’m not going to be there.”

“Liara, I am going to miss you as well. Your love for Shepard was a template for me. You showed me what love is, it's sacrifice, it's patience and it's never giving up. I wish you both a lifetime of joy.”

Liara blinked back tears. “Oh EDI. You are the most amazing woman. It has been my privilege to know you and thank you for saving Shepard. I owe my happiness to you. And you Joker, you have saved us more times than I can count. It has been an honor.”

“Thanks Liara, I’m sorry for all those comments I made about you and Shepard acting out scenes from “Vaenia”.”

“No you’re not.”

“You’re right, I’m not, but tell me I was wrong.”

“No comment.” Liara said with a wink as she kissed Joker on the cheek.

“Dammit!” Joker said with exaggerated despair.

 

“Commander, Liara may I come in?”

“Of course, Javik. We were hoping to see you before we left the ship.” said Shepard.

“Much like you, I find myself at a crossroads. You at least have some idea of what you intend to to with your life now that the fighting is over. I am not so certain.”

“My offer of co-authoring a book with you still stands. I have a publisher interested who would put up a sizable advance. You could get an place on the Citadel, work with me on writing it and most likely have enough credits to do whatever your heart desires. If nothing else, it would give you time to decide what path you want to take.”

“Thank you, Liara. It is a most generous offer. I accept.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be right back, I’ll contact my publisher.”

“Shepard. You are the finest warrior I have ever encountered but you showed me that mercy has value as well. My time on this ship has been well-spent. I have been honored to be part of this crew.”

“This is high praise indeed, Javik. I’m glad that you’ll be working with Liara. It’s a story that deserves to be told.”

“Thank you Shepard and thank you for finding me “behind the varren roast.” that day so many months ago.”

Shepard roared with laughter, and Javik joined her.

“I’ll see you later Commander. I suppose I should look for apartments on the Citadel. Liara seems to have my short-term fate sealed.”

“Take care, Javik. I’ll see you soon.”

“Liara, I’ll be back in a few. I’m going down to the hangar bay.”

“Ok, my love. Say goodbye to James and Steve for me as well.”

 

“Hey guys.”

“Shepard, you didn’t have to come down here. I was going to come up to see you before you left.”

“It’s ok, Steve. This is where I got to know you both, so it feels right.”

“I can’t believe this is really it. We’ve been through hell and back together, and now so many of us are going our separate ways.”

“How about you? Going to stay with the Normandy?”

“I thought about trying to get back into flying fighters again, but Normandy is home. No doubt we’ll still find plenty of trouble to get into. Especially with new Lieutenant Commander Vega staying on board, as our new XO...god help us all.”

“Vega? You got a promotion and you didn’t tell me?”

“Just came in a few hours ago. Seems someone has been talking me up to the brass.”

“Can’t imagine who would do that.”

“Yeah, me either...Lola.”

“Think you’re up to being XO? Lot more paperwork, and less time to spend lifting weights.”

“I’m ready to lead, Shepard. You didn’t steer me wrong.”

“You are going to be sorely missed, Shepard and on a personal level, thank you. You gave me hope again.”

Shepard hugged her long time shuttle plot. “Take care Steve. If you ever need anything, even if it’s just an ear, you call, ok?”

“You got it.”

“And you, big man, watch your ass, since I’m not going to be here to watch it for you.”

“You flirting with me, Lola?”

“You’re all talk, Vega.” Shepard said with a laugh as she gave Vega a none too gentle punch in the arm.

“When are you heading out, Commander?”

“Just a couple more stops. I’ll say something before I leave.”

“Doctor Chakwas.”

“Commander, I was hoping you would stop by before you left.”

“Karin, I just wanted you to know how much it meant to me when you helped save Liara’s life. If she would have died…”

“But she didn’t, Commander. That’s what matters, and it was my duty.”

“You’ve always gone above and beyond, Karin. You will be missed. Are you staying with the Normandy?”

“Even if I don’t look it, Commander. I’m getting old. An administrative position has opened up at Huerta Memorial and I’m going to take it. I’ve recommended Doctor Michel to take over as chief medical officer.”

“Michel is a good doctor. If you hadn’t been available during the war she was my next choice. I’m glad you’re going to be on the Citadel. That means we better be able to have lunch together once in a while.”

“That’s a promise, Commander. It has been an honor serving with you.”

“The honor has been mine, Doctor.”

“Leaving soon?”

“Just one more stop.”

“Adams, Donnelly, and Daniels, front and center!” Shepard yelled grinning as she entered the engine room.

“About time you got down here, Shepard.” said Ken Donnelly impudently.

“Ken!” said Gabby Daniels. “Don’t be a jerk, today of all days.”

“It’s ok, Gabby.” Shepard said laughing. “I just came down to say goodbye. I’m pleased to hear that you’re all staying on the Normandy. I couldn’t ask for better people to take care of her.”

“We’re going to miss you, Shepard.” said Engineer Greg Adams.

“I’m going to miss you as well, Greg.”

“My pocketbook won’t miss Shepard’s poker playing.” said Donnelly “but I’m going to miss you, Commander.”

Gabby hugged Shepard. “Thank you Commander, for giving Ken and I a second chance. We won’t ever let you down.”

“I know you won’t. Keep the Normandy safe, my friends.”

The bosun’s whistle sounded over the commlink.

“This is Commander Shepard. I just wanted to say a few words before I leave. The Normandy is more than just a ship. It’s been home to me for many years, both this one, and her predecessor and the heart and soul of the ship has been the many men and women who have served aboard her. 

Sadly many of them are no longer with us, but they will be remembered. Chief Ashley Williams, Professor Mordin Solus, Thane Krios, Legion, and all the crew we lost on the SR-1, Pressley, Barrett, Emerson, Bakhar, Rahman, Rosimund and Talitha Draven, Negulesco, LaFlamme, Hadley, Grenado, Gladstone, Lowe, Greico, Tanaka, Felawa, and Crosby. May they never be forgotten.

Their sacrifices were not in vain. Thanks in large part to the Normandy and her crew, we fought and won the greatest battle this galaxy is ever likely to face and now we stand at the brink of a galaxy that has been unified like never before. 

There will still be people who wish to subvert this cooperation for their own selfish gains and I have no doubt there are still unknown dangers to face but I know one thing. The crew of the Normandy will always stand against the darkness and be a beacon of hope.

It has been an honor to be your Commander. Farewell.”

Shepard turned to Commander Kaidan Alenko. “Commander, I relieve you.” 

“I stand relieved.” said Shepard. “EDI, please transfer all command codes to Commander Alenko.”

“Transfer of command. Confirmed.”

“Take care of them, Kaidan.”

“I will Shepard. Please take care of yourself, and Liara.”

Shepard embraced her old friend and then left the Normandy and her old life.


	13. The More Things Change…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of an odd duck. I was coming up short on word count but also wanted readers to see how Shepard and Co. were getting along after the main story.
> 
> Consider this text-based DLC.

One Year Later

“And now on Citadel News Service, an interview with Doctor Liara T’Soni, who has co-authored the books that are currently numbers one and two on the bestseller list in four star systems. “Journeys With The Prothean which she co-authored with the last surviving prothean, Javik and “The Reaper War: Stories from the frontlines. Which she co-authored with her bondmate and war hero, Commander Alex Shepard.”

“Shepard, turn that down before you wake little Davida.”

“Aw, C’mon Liara. Bask in your glory. You look amazing on screen, by the way.”

“You could have come on there with me.”

“The press and I..don’t exactly get along.”

“I remember, I also remember Diana Allers, it’s a good thing you turned down her proposition.” 

“Wait how did...never mind. Shadow Broker, I get it.”

Liara leaned over to kiss Shepard. “I love you, but we need to get ready. Garrus and Tali will be here soon.”

Liara entered the master bathroom and turned on the shower. “Could you set out the snacks while I’m in here” Liara shouted over the noise of the running water. “Shepard?”

“The snacks can wait.” Shepard said as she entered the shower with her wife. “I figure we can get ready twice as fast if we share.”

“Oh..really.” Liara moaned as Shepard kissed the back of her neck and ran her hands up the asari’s flat stomach to her ample breasts.  
“Shep..ard” Liara said, as she started to lose control. 

Shepard spun her around and kissed her deeply. “We’ve got at least an hour before they show up.” she whispered roughly in Liara’s ear.

“Yes...please.” Liara sighed.

“Tali!! Garrus!!” Shepard exclaimed as her dearest friends entered the apartment.

Tali hugged both Shepard and Liara fiercely. “It feels like it’s been years since I’ve seen you two! It’s hard to believe it’s just been a little over one.”

“Come on it, sit down.”

Just then they could all hear the sounds of a baby crying. “You talk to them, Shepard. I’ll go see to her.” said Liara.

“How’s life as a parent treating you, Shepard?” asked Garrus.

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything. She’s been a joy.” and Shepard looked over her shoulder to see Liara coming into the room with a small bundle. “and here is the little princess now.”

“Davida Shepard-T’Soni” said Tali approvingly. “I think Admiral Anderson would be proud.”

“I like to think so.” Shepard said as she beamed at her daughter. “Now, tell me how you two have been.”

“Life on Rannoch is taking a lot of getting used to. The geth are still as helpful as ever, and even the most stubborn of my people have finally accepted them as allies.”

“It’s been mostly peaceful. Not too many pirates want to deal with what is still one of the largest space fleets in the galaxy.” said Garrus.

“I hear Palaven is recovering well.” said Liara

“Yeah, my dad has been keeping me updated. It’s still going to be years before everything is repaired, but the infrastructure is restored, and everyone has plenty to eat, so things are about as good as can be expected.”

“Sounds about like Earth. No matter how much help is available it’s still going to take time to get things back to normal.” said Shepard. The tablet she was holding then started beeping and she said. “Excuse me for a minute guys.” as she walked away to read her incoming message.

“So, Liara have you and Shepard been getting all fat and happy living off of the royalties from two bestsellers?” Garrus asked teasingly.

“You know us better than that, Garrus. I’m still the Shadow Broker, and it’s kept me plenty busy even if I have delegated some of the tasks to Glyph and Feron. As far as Shepard goes...well, she actually never resigned from being a Spectre.”

“She’s not still…” started Tali

“She is.” said Liara in mock exasperation.

“Sorry about that, everyone.” said Shepard returning to the table. “Got a cryptic message. What do you think of this?” she said as she put the tablet in the center of the table.

“Shepard. I need to speak with you. The usual place. 1200 hours. M.”

“M? Miranda?” offered Liara.

“I think so, and the “usual place.” is docking bay D27 where the Normandy is parked when she’s at home.”

“So much for a quiet visit.” said Liara shaking her head. “I should know by now, it’s never that easy.”

“Liara...Miranda is a friend and I owe her.”

“And after all these years, you still can’t tell when I’m teasing you. That comes in handy sometimes.” said Liara with a smile. “Go on, I’ll watch Davida but keep me posted and let me know if there is anything I can do.”

“I love you.”

“I know.” Liara said, leaning over to kiss Shepard.

“Ewwww!” said Tali jokingly.

“You two up for it?” Shepard said looking at Tali and Garrus.

“Well, I was looking forward to a nice quiet brunch, and maybe a stroll through the Presidium Gardens…Oh hell. Of course we are. Right Tali?”

“Oh of course, nothing I like better than coming to the rescue of my favorite Cerberus cheerleader bosh’tet.” Tali said sarcastically. “Just like old times.”

“Tali, we owe her, I owe her.”

“Oh I know, Shepard. Even if I don’t like her, I’ll still help. She wouldn’t call for help unless it was serious.”

“That’s the Tali I know.” Shepard said as she reached out and squeezed Tali’s hand. 

“Erm, not that I’m expecting gunplay...oh who am I kidding? It always ends in gunplay. Tali and I left our weapons on the ship.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem.” said Shepard with a grin as she led them back to the study.

Shepard pressed a specific key sequence on her terminal and one of the bookcases slid open to reveal a cache of weapons.

“Why does this not surprise me?” said Tali “I thought you were getting out of the business?”

“The term is semi-retired. I’ve got enough favors saved up to where I can pick and choose my Spectre assignments. I’m considered a “special” asset. The days of running off half-way across the galaxy are over, but there are times when C-Sec and the Council still need a hand.”

“What does Liara think about all this?” asked Garrus softly

“Liara approves, to a degree.” she said as she entered the study. “We’ve made an arrangement. Shepard doesn’t take anything too risky or gets backup before it gets risky. There have been enough incidents in the last year to feel too blase about our current peace.”

“And I can’t complain about the level of intel I get before I go off on a mission.” said Shepard as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

“Ooooo...is that a Black Widow?” said Garrus looking longingly at the hardware.

“It is, I want it back though.”

Garrus sighed. “Fine.”

“Ok, gear up and let’s go see what’s on Miranda’s mind.”

As the group entered the docking area, Shepard saw Miranda in her black catsuit, leaning against the observation window.

“As unobtrusive as ever, Miranda.” said Shepard.

“It’s all about distraction, you know.” said Miranda, laughing. “Hello, Garrus...Tali. Didn’t expect to see you two.”

“We stopped by for brunch, but I couldn’t pass up the chance to see my favorite cheerleader.” said Tali tartly.

“Well, I can’t say I’m unhappy to see you all. Something is brewing and it doesn’t sound good. Let’s go to the Commons, a foursome here kind of stands out.”

As the quartet walked through the Presidium Commons Miranda spoke. “You’ve all heard of “Terra Firma” right?”

“The political party? Yeah, I’ve had a couple of run-ins with them. Xenophobic loons but mostly harmless outside of rhetoric.” 

“That’s pretty much correct, Shepard. Unfortunately I’ve come across a splinter faction that call themselves “Earth First.” think “Terra Firma” with more xenophobia and more inclination toward violent action.”

“Uh-oh”

“Precisely. It gets worse. I believe that there is a plot to destroy the Citadel. I’m in possession of intercepted messages that Earth First believes that the Citadel, especially now that it’s so close to Earth, is influencing humanity to embrace alien ways. There was considerable discussion of how to deal with it. The general consensus was a series of nuclear bombs.”

“What? How would they even get a single bomb up here, let alone several?”

“There are ways, Shepard. If you put it in enough shielding and then placed it in a harmless looking container or object and security is still lax enough with all the construction that it could be done.”

Shepard look like she was going to be ill.

“After all the fighting, and misery, there are still people willing to do this. Dammit!”

“It’s the nature of the beast, Shepard.”

“Time to put this one down. Liara did you get all that?”

“Got it, I’m going to start cross-referencing shipment manifests with known Terra Firma, Earth First members or donors. Oh, hello Miranda. I hope you’re well.” 

‘Hello, Liara. Still keeping Shepard in line, I see.”

“It’s a full time job. Shepard, dear. I suggest going to see Commander Bailey. C-Sec should be aware.”

“It’s my next stop. Thanks love. Let me know when you find something.”

“Shepard, I should go. I’m still just wanted enough that hanging around C-Sec headquarters doesn’t sound like a great idea but I’ll be around. Yell if you need anything.”

“Will do Miranda and thank you.”

“A plot to blow up the Citadel?” said Garrus. “When you arrange entertainment, you don’t mess around, Shepard.”

“Just trying to be a good host. Now let’s go see Bailey and spread the cheer.”

 

“Shepard, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Bailey, I just got done talking to a source that informed me of a plot to destroy the Citadel.”

“Of course, sure, why not? Why don’t you ever come down and offer to take me out to lunch? Ok, give me the details.”

“A splinter group off of Terra Firma, calling themselves Earth First are hatching a plot to blow up the Citadel using nuclear bombs. It’s been suggested that the bombs are being smuggled up shielded and in unremarkable cargo.”

“Crap. I’ve heard some noise about Earth First, bunch of racist assholes. Didn’t think they were more than talk. Guess I was wrong.”

“I’ve got someone looking at shipping records and cross-referencing them with known sympathizers. Do you know anyone I could talk to that might have more insight into Earth First?”

“Maybe, let me look…Yeah, Leo Spangler. Been picked up more than once for anti-alien protests that have turned ugly. Thug, not too bright, but seems to always be around when shit goes down. Hangs out in Shin Akiba in the Zakera Ward. There’s a club there “The Lighthouse” that seems to attract this bunch. They probably won’t react well to a turian and a quarian stopping by.”

“I’m counting on it but thanks for the warning and the info, Bailey.”

“Let me know when you find something. Being blown up would spoil my mood.”

“It’s a deal.”

“Shepard. I think I’ve found something.”

“What have you got, Liara?”

“My search only turned up one shipment. It was received by Mark Hammet, a very wealthy and well connected shipping tycoon. The shipment was ostensibly a nest of fossilized kakliosaur eggs. That, while large, wouldn’t be large enough to house nuclear weapons of enough power to destroy the station.”

“Which means either they aren’t using that plan, or what they smuggled up was more powerful than nukes.”

“That would be my assumption.”

“Alright, thanks Liara. Keep digging. We talked to Bailey so C-Sec is on the alert and he’s also given us a lead to check out in Zakera Ward.”

“What could be worse than a nuke?”

“Anti-matter.” said Tali 

“Could be. By weight that stuff is a lot more powerful than a nuke. Harder to trace too. With a nuke you’ve got a lot more equipment needed to blow it up. Anti-matter? Collapse the magnetic bottle, and boom.” said Garrus

“We’re just speculating right now. Let’s go shake up Leo and see what falls out.”

As they approached the club, they could feel angry eyes on them.

“You ever get the feeling you’re not wanted?” said Tali

“Let ‘em look. Most of ‘em are too cowardly to do anything.” Garrus said as he strutted into the club.

Shepard approached the bartender. “Looking for Leo Spangler.”

“Not telling you anything.”

“You really want a Spectre hanging around here longer than necessary?”

That got his attention. “No, guess not.” he indicated a table in the back corner.

“Spangler?”

The bald human sitting at the table looked up. “Shit. If it isn’t the great and noble Commander Shepard and her alien goon-squad.”

“Harkin?” said Garrus in surprise.

“Had to vanish after ruined my rep by making me expose Sidonis. Shepard. You did this, you and your alien pal. Everything goes to shit when you bring them in.”

“You’ve got a mouth on you, Harkin. Let’s see if we can make it more productive.” Shepard said as she extended her Omni-Blade.

“You’re threatening me, here? Do you have any idea how many people in just this one room want to take you down and make an example of you?”

“I’ve taken down reapers with just the two people right here by my side. You think a room full of thugs is any kind of threat?”

Harkin had the sense to look nervous. 

“C’mon Harkin, we already know about Hammet, make it easier on yourself.”

“You know...how? How did you find out?”

“It wasn’t hard. You idiots aren’t as careful as you think.”

“I can’t...I’ve got to get out of here!”  
Just then a shot rang out and Harkin’s head exploded

“Goddammit!!” snarled Shepard as they dove for cover.

“What the hell just happened?” yelled Garrus

“I overplayed my hand. Should have taken him somewhere else.”

“Well, now we gotta get out of here!”

“Allow me to help.” said Miranda as she strode in to the bar and let loose with a massive biotic blast. 

“Did anyone see who the shooter was?” said Shepard

“I’ve got him.” said Miranda as she trapped him in a singularity.

“Let’s go before they wake up. Take him to C-Sec”

As the group piled into the skycar. Shepard said “How did you know where we’d be, Miranda?

“I followed you. I really can be unobtrusive when I want to be.”

Shepard thought she could hear Tali sigh.

“Shepard, I heard about the fight at the bar. Harkin was Spangler?”

“Yeah, dammit, I got careless. I figured anyone in there would be gunning for us, not him.”

“But we got the shooter.” said Garrus as he shoved a thin, mustachioed man forward.

“I don’t know this one, and I know every petty thug, assassin, and hired muscle on this station.”

“Well, lets see here….” Shepard said as she aimed her Omni-tool at the killer.

“Got the scan. Give me a minute. Ex-Cerberus Angus Durant. One of the Illusive Man’s “clean up crew”. Any agent quits or a facility gets compromised and he’s there to tie up loose ends. Which usually means killing everyone involved.”

“Who the hell was that?” demanded Durant.

“The Shadow Broker. Seems blowing up the Citadel is bad for business. Now we’ve got some questions for you, Angus.”  
“Screw you.”

“Miranda, Have you two met?”

“Unfortunately. He’s one of the goons that was hunting for me after I defected. He was part of the attempted coup on the Citadel as well and nearly found Kelly while he was at it.”

“Oh man, this is going to be fun.” Shepard said, cracking her knuckles.

“Careful Shepard, he can’t talk if you break his jaw.” said Tali helpfully.

“Can you guys take this to an interrogation room? I hate blood on my carpet.” said Bailey

“Right, sorry Commander. C’mon Durant. We’re going to get to know each other.”

Shepard shoved Durant into the closest interrogation room. “I’m under some time pressure here and don’t feel like being gentle especially since I know you’ve been hunting friends of mine.”

Then she drew back and threw a punch that sent Durant sailing across the room.

“Ahhh….fuck! Get this crazy bitch away from me! I have rights!”

“You’re a terrorist who killed people on the Illusive Man’s say-so. As far as I’m concerned, you have no rights, in fact I’ll happily peel the skin off your body if it means saving one more person, and if you think I’m bluffing...try me.”

“Settle down, Shepard. Let Durant catch his breath.” Garrus said as he picked the man up and sat him one of the chairs. “Now Angus. We know you killed Harkin, and to be honest, I’m not crying over that, but he had information we wanted so now we have to lean on you to get it.”

“What do you want?”

“We know that Hammet brought a suspicious shipment on board the Citadel. We want to know where it is, and what it is.”

“He never told me. All I know is that the package contains something valuable that he’s donating to the Citadel Museum of Galactic History.”

“Killing people over museum donations doesn’t make sense, Durant.” Shepard said. “You’re really trying my patience here.”

“He just paid me to keep an eye on certain people to make sure that they didn’t talk too much. He’s never confided more than that to me.”  
“When is he supposed to donate the artifact?”

“Tonight, big charity event. All the movers and shakers will be there.”

“He wouldn’t...would he?” Shepard said as she looked worriedly at her friends.

“Could be.” said Garrus.

“Ok, we’re done with you Durant.”

“You’re letting me go?”

“Not a fucking chance. Bailey?”

“Yeah, Shepard?”

“We’re leaving Durant here. The datafile on him is being dumped to your terminal. Can you take care of him?”

“Gladly.”

 

“So what now?” said Tali as they were climbing back into their skycar.

“Black-tie event. Time to see what Garrus looks like in a tux. Let’s get back to the apartment.”

 

“Ok, let’s put together what we know. We’ve got an unknown shipment that is being passed off as fossil kakliosaur eggs, a possible plot to destroy the Citadel, a wealthy shipping tycoon with ties to violent pro-human organizations and a black-tie event at a museum where the “eggs” will be donated.” said Liara 

“Does this just not make sense, or is it just me?” said Tali

“Liara. Where is the Galactic History museum located?”

“Hold on...it’s on the Presidium, right...here.” She pointed to the highlighted section of the Citadel schematics she had accessed.

“Wait..said Tali. Can you overlay that location with the Citadel infrastructure? You know, power conduits, ventilation. etc.”

“Yes, hold on...there it is.”  
“Look at that. The ventilation system. The museum seems awfully close to a major branching of the shafts. If something was introduced in there it could spread all over the Citadel before anyone was the wiser.”

“Oh my god.” 

“What is it, Miranda?”

“One thing that put me on the trail was the fact that I was trying to track down some Cerberus technology and projects that went missing after the organization fell apart. One of them was a project to modify and “improve” the plague that Mordin cured on Omega.”

“You don’t think…?”

“It makes a sick kind of sense, Garrus. Keep the infrastructure, kill off the undesirables and no one would be the wiser. Who would think to look at a display in the museum? And all the while it would be releasing a deadly virus into the Citadel’s air supply.”

“If we go in there, guns blazing. They’ll just set it off ahead of time. We could stop it before it hits the entire station but hundreds could still be killed.”

“So what’s the plan Shepard?”

“A couple of best-selling authors going to a big society party wouldn’t attract much attention along with their war hero friends who are visiting them.”

“I’m guessing sniper rifles aren’t considered proper accessories.” said Garrus

“No but I’ve got some pistols that can be concealed. They’re composite so they shouldn’t be picked up on a scanner.”

“I suppose this means I should get a babysitter for Davida. Glyph please arrange for us to be added to the guest list at the Museum of Galactic History party tonight, and ask Kolyat if he would mind watching the baby for a few hours.”

“Certainly, Dr. T’Soni.”

“You look quite dashing, Garrus.” Liara said as the turian entered the living room after he had changed.

“Very suave, Garrus. You and Tali will be the hottest couple there.”

“Do you think so?” asked Tali as she came into the room.   
Garrus stood, stunned. Instead of the usual pressure suit and heavy fabrics that were typical of quarian dress, Tali was wearing a skintight suit in black and with purple trim that accentuated her figure, the suit included what almost looked like an exposed midriff if you didn’t look too closely but in reality was simply transparent material of similar make to the rest of her suit. The ensemble was completed by a short cape of shimmering black.

“Miranda helped me pick it out. Do you like it, Garrus?”

“This is going to be a problem. How am I supposed to look out for the bad guys, when I can’t take my eyes off you?”

Miranda for her part was wearing the sensual red gown that Shepard had seen one very raucous and drunken evening.

“Liara, Shepard. You two look stunning!” and they did, thought Shepard as she was wearing a classic little black dress with a silver neckpiece, a “gift” from her old friend, and master thief, Kasumi Goto and Liara in an elegant white gown and elbow length gloves, both of which did indeed fit her like a glove.

“Thanks Miranda, I’ve always loved that red gown on you.”

“Why, thank you Shepard. If we could defeat Earth First by sheer beauty, I think this group would achieve a flawless victory.”

“No doubt about that, Um, Miranda. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for, Tali?”

“I hated you, was jealous of you for a long time but here you are risking your life to save people you don’t even know. I misjudged you.”

“It’s alright Tali, you were right about Cerberus, so I can’t blame you.”

“The gala is in an hour, we’d better get a move on.”

“You just can’t wait to be seen escorting the four hottest women on the Citadel, Garrus.” said Tali as she grabbed his arm.

“Hm, yeah, well, no argument from me, also no doubt as to who is the hottest one.” Garrus said as he swung Tali around and into his arms.

“Smooth talker.” Tali said, giggling.

“Look, is that?”

“I think it is!”

“Uh oh, I think I’ve been recognized.” said Shepard as the group entered the gala.

“Doctor T’Soni? I’ve read both of your books, I think you’re amazing.” said the blonde as she ran up to her. I happen to have a copy “Journeys With The Prothean” on me, would you mind signing it?”

“Not at all, who should I make it out to?” 

“Sally.”

“There you go, Sally. It was very nice meeting you.”

As the blonde bounced away. Liara turned to Shepard “You’re still the hero of my heart, my love.” and kissed her.

“Keep laughing, Garrus and I’ll tell everyone about the time you booby-trapped my toaster.”

“Hey, at least one of those traps actually worked!”

“Shhh! I think I see our target down there.” Miranda said pointing at the dais in the middle of the room.  
Shepard saw a group of 5 people on the dais, a human, a volus, and 3 asari.

One asari stood up and stood at the podium. 

“Could I have everyone’s attention?” said the asari over the loudspeaker and the conversational din lowered.

“Welcome to the gala celebrating the reopening of the Citadel Museum of Galactic History! I am the curator. Dr. L’Teana and it gives me great pleasure to honor our biggest donors. Those men and women who are most responsible for us being able to open our doors again.”

“These people have not only donated funds, but also time, and priceless artifacts from their own personal collections.”

Shepard whispered in Liara’s ear. “See the cloth covered objects? Lay odds our “eggs” are there.” Liara nodded.

“The first person, we would like to recognize is Vig Agnom who not only donated a sizable sum toward our repair costs but also has donated priceless manuscripts detailing the evolution of our galactic economy.”

The volus stood, and took an awkward bow.

The curator started droning about the next big spender while Shepard and company maneuvered through the crowd. 

“We need to get those “eggs” before this ceremony ends.” said Liara. “Once they move them to the display area, my guess is they will be activated.”

“Let’s see if we can’t slip behind the curtain. Tali, Garrus stay here, we might need a distraction.”

“Right, good luck.” said Garrus.

“Hey, you can’t be back here” said a human security guard.

“Oh we just wanted a better look at the stage.” purred Miranda. “Surely we’re not any kind of security risk?”

“Oh, well, I guess…” the security guard started to say before Miranda knocked him out.

“Sucker.”

“Shepard, I think I’m close enough to get a good scan of the artifacts. I should be able to tell which one is the eggs.” 

“Ok Liara. Go ahead.”

“There, the platform to your right.”

“Damn, and it’s got a spotlight right on it. Wait, I’ve got an idea. Liara, you and Miranda get ready to biotically lift those things out of here. I’m going to arrange a little distraction.”

“Right, Liara, I’ll keep a barrier around it, in case it gets activated. You lift.”

“Tali, can you work a little tech magic and give us a little blackout?”

“I think so, let me get to a spot where I won’t be noticed.”

“What are you up to, Shepard?”

“Me Liara? I’m just going to give a little speech.”

“Oh, God.” groaned Miranda.

“Shepard, I’m ready. The backups will kick in so I’m not sure how long you’ll have.”

“Good enough, Tali. Do it!”

As the lights dimmed and died, Miranda and Liara lifted the deadly eggs from their base, as Shepard threw some stage decor under the cloth covering.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please do not panic, it’s just a temporary power outage our backups should kick in shortly.”

Then as if on cue, the lights flickered back to life as the crowd cheered. Then became silent as they noticed the new figure on stage.

“Commander Shepard?” Doctor T’Lenna said in a puzzled tone.

“I’m sorry to intrude, but I would like to request the opportunity to say a few words, if that’s alright.”

“Thank you Doctor, ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests. I am happy to be here tonight to celebrate the reopening of this museum, because it represents something very special that we’ve all accomplished together. This is a celebration not only of the history of each world, but also the urge to learn about each other, in peace. We humans have learned that we are stronger because of the other races we have encountered, not weaker” 

Shepard could see Hammett shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“We’ve made mistakes, there is always an urge to run away from what is different and misunderstood. No race is immune to that. Unfortunately we humans have such organizations as the now-defunct Cerberus and such groups as Terra Firma and Earth First who actually advocate violence against non-humans. Well I say to you, this museum stands in defiance of such misguided thinking, this is a place devoted to learning, to understanding and to hope.”

Shepard saw Hammett, glowing with rage leap out of his seat running toward her.

“You pervert! You filthy traitor! I’ll kill every alien monstrosity in here” he screamed as he pulled a device out of his pocket. Shepard tried to reach him in time, but he pushed the button.

And nothing happened.

He pushed it again, and still nothing.

 

“Problems?” Shepard said as she stood in front of him.

Eyes bulging in rage, Hammett tapped his comm-link. “Operation Clean Slate” he yelled.

Suddenly the windows burst open as commandoes swarmed in.

“Shit!” said Shepard as she pulled her pistol out. “Garrus, Tali get the civilians out.” “Shepard to Bailey, attack at The Museum Of Galactic History.”

“Already got a squad on the way.”

Shepard turned to grab Hammett and discovered he had already fled.

“Kill Shepard!” she heard one of the gunmen say and she dove behind the podium as it splintered from the assault. 

“Not a chance!” yelled Liara as she tossed Shepard’s attackers like rag dolls.

“Miranda is disposing of the package, safely” said Liara.

Then C-Sec arrived and the commandoes knew they were overmatched.

“Shepard. This is Bailey. We’ve got this. I’m transmitting the ID code for Hammetts skycar. Go get him!”

“On it!”

“Garrus, Tali! With me, come on!” 

“Shepard, I’m driving.” said Liara. “I still have nightmares about the last high-speed chase we were in.”

“Spoilsport.”

“I’ve got the tracking up. It looks like he’s headed back to his home in the Reynolds Towers. He owns the top 5 floors.”

“He probably wants to grab some loot before he runs off.” suggested Garrus.

“Step on it, Liara!”  
“I’m going at this things top speed. Hang on!”

“That was a hell of a speech, Shepard.” said Tali

“Oh, thanks!”

“Ending was a little messy.” said Garrus

“Everyone’s a critic.”

“There’s the building. Damn, we’ve got snipers!” Liara said as the windshield spiderwebbed from the shots.

“Hang on, I’m flying in.”

“Into what?”

“The window!”

“Oh crap!”

The skycar crashed through the ballistic glass of the window like it didn’t exist and then skidded to a halt.

The foursome clambered out.

“Trunk..weapons...now.” said Liara panting.

Shepard activated the trunk control and was greeted by the sight of armor and weapons. 

“I can cover us long enough for you to get geared up, but hurry!” Liara said as she created a dome of biotic energy over them.

“Now this is more like it!” said Garrus as he hefted his rifle and took aim at one of the attackers.

“Ok Liara, we’re ready. Lock and load!”

Liara dropped the dome and then used her singularity to toss a couple of attackers off their feet.

“Attack drone activated.” yelled Tali as her construct harassed one of the Earth First troopers.

After the last one was killed. Shepard said “Great, four more floors of this? Liara, you couldn’t crash in the penthouse?”  
“You’re still not driving! I don’t care how much you complain.”

“Ah, true love.” muttered Garrus.

As they reached the top floor they saw Hammett again with some kind of control mechanism and a large pressurized tank behind him.

“I tried to cleanse them without anyone noticing but now, I don’t care. I hit this button and every alien in this ward dies, that includes your friends, Shepard.”

“Why? Why do this?”

“They make humanity weak, the asari always lording it over us, calling us too aggressive. When the turians and krogan make our worst wars look like playground arguments.”

“And you think killing them is the only solution? Don’t you see that you’re proving them correct?”

“I don’t care, I really don’t think I care anymore. All I have left is hate.”

He pushed the button. Shepard fired and killed him on the spot.

Instantly Liara enveloped the tank in a biotic field.

“Shepard, I don’t know how long I can hold this. You’ve got to get everyone evacuated!”

“Liara! No! I can’t leave you here. If you drop that field, you’ll die!”

“It’s either me, or the lives of thousands, Shepard, you know that’s not even a choice.”

“She’s right, Shepard.” said Garrus, “We’ve got to get people out of the ward.”

“No, oh god, no please, Liara! Don’t do this!”

“You know I have to, there’s no one else! Go, Shepard. Be a good father to Davida.” Liara said crying. “Garrus, Tali, get Shepard out of here!”

“I can’t do this, can’t live without you Liara!”

“You won’t have to.” said a voice from behind them.

“Miranda?”

“Liara, I’m wrapping my field around yours. Drop yours...now!”

“Ok Shepard, get the evac going!”

Shepard grasped Miranda’s arm in unspoken thanks.

“Right, let’s go.”

“Bailey, this is Shepard. We need to evac Bacjret Ward now. We've got a killer virus. It's contained but I don't know for how long. We need a containment squad at the penthouse level of Reynolds Towers ASAP!”

“Already scrambling!”

High on adrenaline, Shepard ran through the streets of the ward. “This is Commander Shepard, Get to the transport tubes or taxis. There is a biological agent that could escape at any time. You need to leave now!”

Tali, Garrus and Liara each took a direction and started guiding people to exit the ward. 

It felt like hours, and Shepard had no idea how long Miranda could keep that shield up.

Shepard was relieved to see C-Sec taking over and even more relieved to see the containment squad land in the Reynolds Building.

Emotionally and physically exhausted, Shepard slumped next to a C-Sec shuttle.

“Shepard, are you alright?” Liara asked as she sat beside her. 

“Liara..I...damn...no I’m not alright. Dammit.” she said, finally breaking down. “I almost lost you again and because I had to be a hero and play Spectre again. I could have gotten you killed. If it hadn’t been for Miranda...”

“Life is danger, my love. What would have happened if you hadn’t been “playing Spectre” and you ignored Miranda’s warning? Every non-human in the Citadel would have died, including me, Garrus, Tali….and Davida. You’re trying to feel guilty because you’re scared of losing me.”

“I am scared of losing you, Liara. Some hero I am. I saw you in danger and...I almost feel like I would have let everyone die to save you.”

Liara took Shepard’s hand in hers.

“I know you better than you know yourself, Shepard. You would have made the right choice, and to be honest, I’m afraid of losing you again as well, but that’s part of the risk we take when we love. We make ourselves open to being hurt, to feeling loss. It’s either that, or not falling in love at all. All I can say is that I cherish every day I have with you, and even if I do lose you someday, what we have together will make the pain bearable.”

Shepard looked at Liara, her eyes filled with tears.

“I don’t ever want to feel that pain, but everything we have, everything we share makes the risk worth it. I love you, Liara. From the second I saw you in that Prothean energy bubble, I knew that I’d risk anything to be with you. Dreams do come true.”

They kissed, and the galaxy with all it’s troubles ceased to exist for one precious moment.

 

“Tonight on the Citadel News Network. Attempted terrorist attack thwarted by Commander Shepard and her former crew. Details are still spotty but reports indicate that Commander Shepard, Dr. Liara T’Soni, Garrus Vakarian and Tali’Zorah vas Normandy thwarted an attempt by the radical pro-human group Earth First to release a virus that would have killed every non-human on the Citadel. The ringleader, shipping tycoon Mark Hammett was killed during the battle to stop the biological agent from being released. More details to come as we get them.”

“Well, well, look at that, we’re heroes...again.” said Garrus as he raised his glass of turian brandy. “At this rate, I’ll have to rent another chest to pin the medals on.”

“The real hero of this adventure wasn’t even named on the news and refuses to be identified for her just reward. So here’s to you Miranda! The entire Citadel owes you their lives and they’ll never know.” said Tali.

“And lets keep it that way, thanks.” said Miranda, taking a sip of her drink. “I’ve still got too many enemies with long memories and longer reach to go public.”

“And on a personal note. Miranda, at this rate, you’re becoming our guardian angel. You saved Liara, and you’ve saved me twice. I owe you so much. You’re a dear friend, and as Tali said, you’re the hero here.” 

“Shepard, I just did what I had to. You’ve done the same and would have done it again even if I hadn’t been around.”

“Miranda...I have something to ask of you.” said Liara softly as she walked over to the beautiful ex-Cerberus agent. 

“What is it, Liara?”

“Shepard and I would like you to be Davida’s godmother. In case something would happen to us and Garrus and Tali, we would like you to care for her. I’ve seen how much of a protector you are and I know you’d defend her with your life.”

Miranda’s eyes moistened with tears.

“I..I don’t know what to say, Liara.”

“Yes would be a good start.” Liara said smiling and taking her hands in hers.

“Yes, of course. Absolutely.”

“Welcome to the family, Miranda.” Shepard said as all of them walked over to her and each gave her an embrace. “Think you can handle it?” 

“Watch me.” Miranda said with a smile.

“This..this is your gift Shepard.”

“What is?”

“To take strangers, people who have nothing in common, and make them into friends, in to family. That’s more powerful than any weapon in the universe.”

“Miranda is correct.” said Kolyat Krios as he emerged from the rear of the apartment carrying little Davida. “My father saw that in you. You are a warrior born, but also a nurturer. You enable those around you to reach their potential and even exceed it. And those who have experienced it carry it to others. You brighten the universe.”

“I..my dear friends, I don’t know what to say, but I am blessed, so blessed to have such remarkable people in my life. Even those who aren’t here to celebrate this night with is are always in our hearts.”

Tali raised her glass. “To absent friends, and those who have gone beyond the veil. Missed but always remembered. To Mordin, to Legion”

Garrus joined her. “To Thane!”

Shepard then said “To Ash and Anderson! And to the Normandy and her crew, long may she sail!”

Then Liara raised her glass “And to us, thrown together by chance, forged by fire and family by choice. I love you all.”

Kolyat then said in his quiet manner. “This then is the final victory over the Reapers. They sought to divide and destroy us and instead brought us all together in the bonds of friendship and love. May we never forget this lesson.”

“We never will, Kolyat. I swear, we never will.” Shepard said as the friends gathered around each other and were finally at peace.

Epilogue: The next morning

“Well, Shepard this has been a hell of a vacation. Next time you want to relax, let’s go to Tuchanka and go thresher maw hunting.” 

“Too relaxing. Although I’m sure Wrex would love it.” Shepard said laughing as she hugged her best friend.

“A supernova would be too boring for you two.” said Tali has she hugged her former captain, and dearest friend. “Next time you come to Rannoch and watch the crops grow.”

“I just might take you up on that Tali. Have a safe trip home, you two”

“It was so good to see you both again!” said Liara as she hugged the turian and quarian. “Our home is yours, anytime.”

“Thank you Liara.” said Tali. “Try to keep Shepard out of trouble from now on, would you?”

“No promises.” Liara said with a wink.

Shepard watched sadly as her friends boarded their transport.

“Are you ok?”

“I will be.” Shepard said has she took Liara’s hand in hers. “Even as much of a disaster as their visit was, it was good to have them by my side again”

“Does that apply to me too, Shepard?” said Miranda as she came up behind them.

“Miranda, I don’t often read people wrong, but with you? I got it completely wrong. When I first met you, I thought you were cold, selfish, and completely indifferent to suffering and it turns out you were the most compassionate one of all. You’ve saved lives, not for glory, fame or fortune, just because they needed to be saved. You’re a protector and we are proud to call you our friend.” Shepard said as she embraced Miranda.

“That goes for me too, Miranda. You’ve saved my life three times now.”

Miranda looked puzzled.

“When you resurrected Shepard, when you saved her after the Reaper war, and when you saved me yesterday. Without her, I don’t live.” Liara said smiling. “Thank you, for everything and don’t you dare be a stranger. You are always welcome here.”

Miranda, in an uncharacteristic show of emotion grabbed them both in an embrace. “Guess I’ve got a bigger family than I thought. I love you both.”

“We love you too, Miranda and yes, you’re definitely part of our family, now and forever.” said Shepard softly. “Safe travels.”

As Miranda left to board her ship, Liara turned to Shepard. “Let’s go home, Shepard. I think we deserve some rest and relaxation and quality time with our daughter. Also, I wanted to talk to you about maybe writing another book.”

“What would this one be about?”

“You. I think there is a lot that people need to know.”

Shepard turned to her wife and kissed her gently. “I love you Liara.”

“I love you too, Shepard.”

“What a life I have.” thought Shepard as she and Liara headed home. “A life I never thought I’d have. Love, a home and a family, who knew that trip to Eden Prime would end with this.”

“Credit for your thoughts, Shepard?”

“I was just thinking, that I am the luckiest woman in the galaxy.”

“Second luckiest.” Liara said as she kissed Shepard on the cheek.

“Yeah, it’s a hell of a life.”


End file.
